Earth Cries
by Bechan in Wonderland
Summary: Todos los problemas de Yuffie comienzan por culpa de una materia, pero esta vez realmente quería hacerlo bien. Al final, de nuevo, todo se torció. Una historia de aventuras y acción donde seguiremos a Yuffie después del Alzamiento de Omega, en un mundo incapaz de restablecer la Corriente Vital, volcándose a lo que parece el fin del ciclo de la vida.
1. La cazamaterias

_**Género:**_ _Aventuras, acción._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Final Fantasy VII, su mundo, contexto y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Square Enix y Eidos Interactive para la plataforma de PlayStation. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento del fic, los personajes originales y algunos lugares introducidos en la historia. Por lo demás, todo está hecho sin ánimo de lucro y con el deseo de entretener expandiendo este fantástico mundo._

 **.** **Earth Cries: Final Fantasy VII** **.**

 **Capítulo 1.** _La cazamaterias._

Yuffie se colocó las gafas antiparras, ajustó los refuerzos en las palmas de sus guantes acolchados y se subió la bufanda amarilla hasta taparse la nariz. Echó un vistazo rápido a Krezal, su guía nativo de Mideel de grandes ojos negros y nariz chata, que miraba agobiado la profundidad de la gruta. Se lo veía inseguro con el mosquetón de su arnés para el descenso.

—No te preocupes, Krezal —sonrió Yuffie mientras se ubicaba frente al anclaje y aseguró teatralmente las poleas para tranquilizar al hombre—, he hecho esto miles de veces. Voy yo primero, fíjate.

Yuffie era una experta en el descenso por superficies verticales y, por su carácter atrevido, prefería el estilo _rapel dulfer_ porque se libraba de todo el engorro del equipo especial de los descensores y mosquetones. Con la cuerda entre las dos piernas, la puso alrededor de la cadera de modo que se cruzase en el pecho hasta el hombro contrario, dejándola caer por la espalda. Colocó la linterna de mano en la boca y con un movimiento seguro, se echó hacia atrás, dejándose caer por la gruta, aguantando la cuerda en la cadera con una mano y con la otra mano deteniendo la fricción para mantener la posición vertical, haciendo tramos largos. Cuando llegó al final, saltó ligeramente y el contacto de sus botas con la rocosa superficie hizo que miles de partículas de polvo cobrizo se alzaran al vuelo, revoloteando sin cesar en el aire.

Yuffie sonrió orgullosa mientras iluminaba con la linterna el interior. Como había imaginado, aquella gruta volcánica en medio de la selva tropical de Napaluca era el templo de Qungnir, dios de las ilusiones, los sueños y lo irreal de las antiguas civilizaciones itzcianas. Si sus suposiciones de materiología eran ciertas, los itzcianos, igual que hacían los habitantes de Wutai, habrían basado su religión en el culto a las materias. De ser así, en el templo de Qungnir estaría la materia Ilusión, codiciada por cualquier cazamaterias del mundo.

Krezal gritó histéricamente mientras descendía sin control alguno por la gruta detrás de ella. Cuando la cuerda llegó a su final, el freno del descensor hizo que detuviera su caída en seco, golpeándose contra la pared.

Yuffie resopló y se acercó a socorrer al torpe hombre que se balanceaba de un lado a otro a medio metro del suelo:

—Estate quieto, Krezal, ¡deja de moverte! ¡Dios, tus gritos van a provocar un desprendimiento, vaya pulmones! —bruscamente, desató su arnés y Krezal cayó al suelo.

—Lo siento, señorita Yuffie —se disculpó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa—, ya le dije que no soy experto en la espeología. Sólo soy un humilde guía turístico, esto-esto se sale de mi registro...

—Tranquilo, ya te dije que te recompensaría como se merece. Si estoy en lo cierto, amigo mío, podrás retirarte y vivir el resto de tu vida en una bonita villa de Costa de Sol.

Krezal sonrió complacido y Yuffie se movió por el templo, apuntando con la linterna las paredes esculpidas en la roca del volcán. Era un templo muy rudimentario estéticamente, pero a la vez denotaba un gran cuidado por los fieles que lo labraron hacía siglos atrás. Krezal lo seguía, temeroso como un ratoncito, emulando cada paso que la cazamaterias daba.

—Qué extraña es esta cueva —comentó Krezal curioseando la piedra rojiza de las paredes—. Las rocas son blandas y suaves, como si estuviera en tierra húmeda.

—Estamos en la base de un volcán inactivo. El magma se ha solidificado en las mismas entrañas del volcán y ha taponado la salida. Hemos entrado por una abertura natural, seguramente producida por los gases, por eso desde fuera parecían una cueva subterránea. Pero en estos viejos textos itzcianos hablaban de un culto a Qungnir...

—¡Alto, espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que puede entrar en erupción en cualquier momento?

—No, no —Yuffie lo descartó como si fuese una idea absurda—. Haría falta una fuerza explosiva de gran magnitud.

Krezal no pareció calmarse, y preguntándose porqué habría aceptado tal misión, se limitó a cargar con las cosas de la cazamaterias y proseguir el camino, siguiendo a Yuffie que descendía por un laberinto cavernoso dentro de la ladera del volcán. Yuffie parecía ir hacia el mismo centro del cráter, guiándose por una vieja brújula y unos textos escritos de una civilización ya extinta que habitó antes de que sus ancestros construyeran Mideel en el archipiélago de Napaluca. Muy disimuladamente, Krezal tomó su navaja y fue grabando pequeñas pero reconocibles marcas en las carbonizadas paredes, como había estado haciendo durante todo el camino por la selva.

Yuffie ignoraba casi de manera concienzuda a su molesto compañero, absorbiéndose en las indicaciones del papiro: la estatua erigida al dios Qungnir era el objeto más valioso en el culto, hecho de oro macizo y hermosas piedras obtenidas de la extracción del suelo volcánico. Aah, seguro que si encontraba el altar llegaría a la materia. Ya casi podía oler el dulce aroma de la victoria. ¡Ja! Se preguntaba qué cara pondría el idiota de Larson cuando viese su nueva adquisición. El muy idiota y capullo de Neil Larson.

Tras girar a la derecha, bajaron un altillo llegando a una nueva cavidad, más alta y amplia que la primera por la que accedieron. Era un vasto pórtico franqueado a los lados por columnas con serpientes de cascabel gigantes esculpidas en ellas, que soportaban el peso del techo y formaban un largo pasillo hecho con un mosaico de losas coloridas. Al final del pasillo había una sala abovedada, donde se hallaba una capilla de ceremonia de estructura escalonada. En lo alto de ésta vigilaba gloriosamente una enorme figura dorada de un humano hermafrodita de diez rostros distintos. Los diez pares de ojos del dios estaban engarzados con hermosas piedras pulidas. Entre sus alargadas manos sostenía un plato de brillantes gemas, y en el centro, una esfera verde, ennegrecida por una fuerte capa de polvo volcánico.

Krezal abrió los ojos sorprendidos al alcanzar a Yuffie y ver aquel espectáculo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las leyendas que su abuelo le contaba sobre los itzcianos fuesen ciertas.

—¡Por todos los dioses antiguos y nuevos, señorita Yuffie! —gritó, dejando caer de la emoción el equipaje de Yuffie—. ¡Usted tenía razón! —el hombre echó a correr hacia la figura, adelantando a Yuffie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!

Al pisar una de las losas coloridas del suelo, se escuchó un _Crack_ y la losa se hundió unos centímetros debajo del pie de Krezal.

Yuffie apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, agarrando a Krezal de un brazo y empujándolo hacia atrás, subiéndolo de nuevo al altillo por donde entraron, justo para ver como la trampa se activaba.

La tierra tembló y una luz roja anaranjada brillo en los cimientos del templo y dos de las serpientes que franqueaban el camino a ambos lados comenzaron a escupir simultáneamente chorros de lava hirviendo. La lava se extendió por toda la sala, llenándola de vapor y humo. El calor se hizo insoportable y los dos aventureros sintieron como sudaban sus ropas y el suelo que pisaban empezaba a arder bajo sus botas. Cuando las serpientes dejaron de escupir, poco a poco la lava se filtró por unos agujeros en las paredes hasta que el pórtico volvió a quedar libre.

—¡¿Qué has hecho estúpido?! —Yuffie se giró enfurecida hacia el guía— ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras detrás de mí! —Krezal agachó la cabeza avergonzado y Yuffie resopló ruidosamente—. Está bien...

Sacó de su bota un cuchillo de doble hoja y raspó en la roca volcánica, llenando un saquito de piel de tierra. Con sumo cuidado se acercó al pasillo, y desde el altillo en el que estaban, fue echando la arena al ras del suelo sobre las rendijas de las losas. Se fijó en cuáles el polvo se adentraba más de lo normal, descartándolas como trampas. En las que polvo no penetraba, intuyó que eran las seguras.

Miró a su guía a los ojos, que le devolvió una mirada piadosa. Ella tragó grueso, tomó impulso y con un saltó largo cayó en las losas marcadas. Tensó los músculos de su cuerpo, preparada para invocar la materia Cubrir y esperó unos segundos. ¡Por Da-Chao! Las serpientes seguían dormidas. Yuffie sonrió victoriosa a su guía y éste aplaudió su valentía. Yuffie repitió el proceso minuciosamente, hasta llegar al final del pasillo.

—¡Bravo, señorita Yuffie! —podía escuchar a Krezal, atravesando lentamente las baldosas que Yuffie había asegurado—. ¡Con esa estatua nos haremos ricos!

Con cuidado, la cazamaterias subió el altar escalonado de la sala abovedada, maravillada por el brillo opacado de la materia Ilusión.

—Quédate con tu oro y tus piedras, Krezal. Yo busco otra cosa.

En su parte izquierda, Yuffie llevaba una armadura de placas que cubría la extremidad torácica de su pecho, pasando por el hombro hasta llegar a la mano con un guantelete. En el guantelete tenía acoplado una pistola de aire comprimido que lanzaba a grandes distancia un gancho retráctil unido a una cuerda para poder subir o deslizarse por ella. Apuntó con él al brazo de la estatua y activó el resorte. El gancho voló y se agarró entre los dedos del dios de oro. Con una sonrisa, Yuffie comenzó a escalar ágil y velozmente por la cuerda hasta llegar a la materia.

El enorme plato confeccionado con gemas que sostenía la estatua era tan grande como una persona, y en el medio estaba la materia. Yuffie colocó una mano en el plato, pero éste enseguida comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente, desatando una nube de polvo volcánico. La cazamaterias tosió fuertemente y enterró la cara en su bufanda de lana amarilla, colocándose de nuevo las gafas antiparras. Con paciencia y cuidado, fue tanteando la superficie para equilibrar el movimiento del plato, y poco a poco acercarse al centro. Estiró el brazo, alcanzó la materia y reculó sus pasos hasta llegar a la mano de la estatua.

Con la materia ya en su poder, bajó de nuevo por la cuerda, hasta el suelo. Soltó el gancho de la estatua con un movimiento acertado y lo agarró al vuelo con la mano antes de que cayera al suelo, volviendo a colocarlo en la pistola de aire comprimido de su guantelete.

Krezal estaba rapiñando todas las piedras preciosas que estaban incrustadas en las faldas de la túnica del dios.

—¡Con esto ya van dos sacos que lleno! —canturreaba el guía feliz.

Yuffie sonrió, iba a decir algo cuando notó que Krezal no se dirigía a ella, sino al hombre detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse de bruces con el cañón de un revolver apuntándola directamente a la cara.

—Hola, querida. ¿Me echabas de menos?

—Larson —escupió venenosamente Yuffie.

—¡Oh, no pongas esa cara, Yuffie! Yo sí me alegro de volverte a ver—Neil Larson sonrió encantadoramente y Yuffie por un segundo se olvidó de lo capullo que era. Larson siempre le había resultado terriblemente atractivo, ese tipo de hombre que no conviene, lo cual lo hacía más atrayente. Tenía la cara alargada y la mandíbula cuadrada, con una arrogante sonrisa que le hacía juego con los ojos marrones y brillantes.

—Ya... Estás muy bien desde la última vez que te vi.

Larson estaba en forma, de constitución atlética pero sin ser excesivamente musculoso. Seguía vistiendo casi igual que la última vez que lo había visto en Costa de Sol, con la camiseta gris a medio meter bajo el pantalón vaquero, deportivas gastadas y unas fundas de cuero para sus dos revólveres sujetas al pecho. En su cinturón de hebilla dorada y excesivamente ancha, colgaba su cuchillo de mariposa.

—Eso puede ser porque desde la distancia no apreciabas bien —con un movimiento rápido, Larson se hizo con la materia de Yuffie sin dejar de apuntarla. Yuffie sabía que Larson no era un gran tirador, se manejaba mejor con su chuchillo, pero a esa distancia no iba a fallar. En otra época, se apegaría a la buena fe de que no le reventaría la cara, pero dada las circunstancias de su último encuentro no estaba tan segura de que no apretaría el gatillo.

—Sí, es verdad. Te hacías cada vez más pequeñito según me alejaba y me alejaba...

—Te veo muy pretenciosa, dada tu situación—Larson se sacudió el pelo para apartarlo de la frente sudada y Yuffie maldijo que, incluso así, era guapo.

—No voy a ponerme a llorar, como hiciste tú —replicó ella al instante.

—¡Me dejaste tirado en medio de mar, a veinte kilómetros de la costa! —Larson frunció el ceño con disgusto, casi borrando su insoportablemente atractiva sonrisa de la cara—. ¡Tuve que volver a nado, Yuffie, a nado! Sabes la fobia que le tengo al mar. Cuando llegue a la ciudad, me encuentro con que te habías marchado ¡Te llevaste el báculo de Bartaj, el dinero del comprador y toda mi materia! ¡El señor Montgomery casi me acribilla a balazos por tu culpa!

Yuffie se encogió de hombros.

—Robar mucho es pillería, robar poco tontería.

Larson la golpeó secamente con el canto de la pistola en la mejilla, haciéndola trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás para encajar el golpe.

—¡Éramos pareja, trabajábamos juntos y tú me traicionaste!

—¿Pareja? ¡¿Pareja?! ¡Ja! —escupió Yuffie, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la palma de la mano—. No te veía muy comprometido como pareja cuando te tiraste a esa puta de Costa de Sol —Larson parpadeó ante la información y Yuffie se hinchó al verse en una posición superior, al menos argumentalmente, claro—. ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de tus escapaditas? ¡Ibas a dejarme tirada por esa rubia oxidada! Me ibas a traicionar. Yo sólo me adelante.

—Así que me traicionaste por despecho —Larson soltó una risa jocosa y Yuffie se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—Sólo me adelante a tu maniobra, estúpido.

Krezal seguía la discusión con sumo cuidado, bastante sorprendido.

—Así que los dos cazamaterias estuvieron juntos, ¡pero ambos resultaron ser igual de ladrones! —el guía llenó otro sacó más de oro y joyas y se posicionó al lado de Larson, quien le sonrió con complicidad.

—¡Oye, tú, Krezal! —Yuffie fulminó a su guía—. ¡Tú-tú me has traicionado! ¡Has guiado hasta aquí a este imbécil!

—Discúlpeme, señorita Yuffie. Él me prometió más oro, y dada su _reputación_ , usted no me resultaba de fiar —Krezal sonrió como si nada, y Larson se echó a reír bajo el disgusto de Yuffie.

—Ya ves, pequeña —dijo Larson—, ya nadie confía en ti. Te has quedado sola.

Yuffie sintió muy adentro esas palabras, como si Larson hubiera pelado su corazón con el cuchillo mariposa, dejándola sin piel y con el alma al descubierto. Pero no le iba a dar el placer de hacérselo saber. Podría morirse sola en el mundo ahí mismo, pero moriría con orgullo. Soltó aire ruidosamente y taconeó el suelo con impaciencia, cruzada de brazos.

—Bien, muy bien Larson. ¡Eres el mejor cazamaterias! Sólo has tenido que seguirme escondido como una rata cobarde y asaltarme por la espalda cuando menos me lo esperaba, ¡por supuesto, ya con el tesoro en las manos! No vaya a ser que te explotase en la cara la trampa de la estatua...

—¿Qué trampa? —rió Larson—, no había ninguna trampa.

—Oh, sí, sí que la había —Yuffie entornó los ojos peligrosamente y Larson sintió un escalofrío—. ¡Ésta!

Con un movimiento rápido, Yuffie disparó el gancho retráctil de su guantelete hacia el inmenso plato de gemas que sujetaba la estatua. Cuando el gancho se agarró al plato, dio un tirón fuerte y el enorme recipiente se desplomó de las manos del dios Qungnir, cayendo pesadamente sobre los dos cazamaterias.

Larson se alejó, disparando mientras saltaba hacia atrás, pero Yuffie rodó por el suelo esquivándolo a tiempo.

El plato cayó en el medio, levantando una humareda de polvo volcánico que llenó toda la sala. Comenzó a rodar, bajando los escalones del altar y girando por todo el pasillo, activando todas las trampas de las losas. Hirviendo por debajo del suelo, un torrente de lava emergió con una fuerza explosiva, saliendo a borbotones de las bocas de las serpientes, llenando la sala de magma y abrasando las zanjas sinuosas de la tierra de alrededor.

—¡Mierda, joder, Yuffie! —gritó Larson, tratando de taparse las vías respiratorias con el antebrazo.

A través de las gafas antiparras, Yuffie pudo vislumbrar entre la humareda y corrió hacia Larson, haciéndose con la Materia Ilusión nuevamente. Éste, tosiendo fuertemente, volvió a disparar, pero con las cenizas en el aire dio sin querer a Krezal, que cayó al magma con una bala en el pecho. Yuffie y Larson se quedaron un momento estáticos, pero Yuffie reaccionó cogiendo cobertura detrás de la estatua de oro.

—¡Yuffie! —gritó Larson.

—¿A esto hemos llegado, Larson? —preguntó Yuffie, mientras equipaba con la materia Ilusión su Serpiente Bicéfala, un arma arrojadiza de doble hoja que había conseguido en la Mansión Shinra. No era su arma más poderosa, pero tampoco quería matar al estúpido de Larson. Serpiente Bicéfala tenía un largo alcance y potenciaba la magia, algo que le venía muy bien en estos momentos—. Mira lo que has hecho, has matado a Krezal...

Yuffie pudo oír como Larson maldecía y pateaba algo. Las serpientes habían parado de echar lava por sus fauces, pero la ardiente sustancia era tan abundante que no se daba filtrado por los huecos de las paredes. La sala había alcanzado unas temperaturas muy elevadas y casi se hacía imposible el tacto abrasador de la piedra del altar donde estaban subidos.

—Yo no fui quien provocó esto, Yuffie. ¡No fui yo!

Yuffie se agachó al escuchar un disparo cerca de ella incrustándose en la estatua de oro. Larson volvió a disparar, rozando la pierna de Yuffie. Está rodó por el suelo, quemándose parcialmente la espalda. Se incorporó levente y lanzó a Serpiente Bicéfala por el aire haciendo efecto bumerang. La materia Ilusión se activó, creando una Yuffie ilusoria que corrió tras la estela del arma. Larson cayó en la argucia y persiguió a la ilusión, disparándole, mientras la auténtica Yuffie se dedicó a escalar por la estatua nuevamente.

Una vez en lo alto de la estatua, disparó su pistola clavando el gancho en el techo del templo y se balanceó en el aire, sobrevolando la lava hasta llegar a la mitad de la sala, donde rodeó con sus piernas una de las columna para sujetarse a ella. Pegó un grito al quemarse el hombro derecho con el contacto con la boca de hierro de la serpiente, que aún ardía por la lava.

Serpiente Bicéfala voló por toda la estancia hasta regresar a su dueña y Yuffie la atrapó en el aire. Larson percibió entonces el engaño y sacó su otra arma de la funda del pecho, apuntando a la auténtica cazamaterias.

—¡Yuffie, devuélveme la materia!

Larson disparó y la bala encalló en la columna en la que se sujetaba. Yuffie rodeó la columna para darse cobertura y tiró de la cuerda para soltar el gancho del techo, pero éste se había quedado clavado demasiado profundo.

Oyó otro disparo de Larson pasar cerca suya, igual el cazamaterias había mejorado su puntería desde su último encuentro. O quizás era la rabia que lo hacía dispararle mejor.

—¡Yuffie, deja de huir, sabes que me debes esto! —gritaba él, pero Yuffie lo ignoró.

Sujetándose por las piernas, Yuffie cortó la cuerda y preparó otro gancho en el remolque de su brazalete para repetir la operación, enganchándolo en el techo y balanceándose por el aire hasta la otra mitad del pasillo, llegando al altillo por donde habían llegado.

—¡Yuffie!

Ella se giró para echar un segundo vistazo a Neil Larson, ese estúpido y guapo Larson. La conflagración del magma seguía rugiendo, y atrapado al otro lado del mar rojo, Larson la miraba desde la capilla con rabia. Gritaba su nombre y daba fallidos disparos al aire. Era la segunda vez que lo dejaba tirado a su suerte, en medio de la nada y sin nada.

Yuffie miró la materia Ilusión equipada en su arma. Se lo había ganado, era lo único que importaba. Dio media vuelta, encaminándose de nuevo por los pasajes subterráneos del volcán, dejando atrás a su rival.

Se llamaban cazamaterias a sí mismos, pero en el fondo eran unos ladrones. Aunque ella volviese por él, al final uno de los dos acabaría traicionando al otro. Quizás sí acabaría muriéndose sola, después de todo.

Cuando salió de la gruta, la luz del sol filtrándose por los árboles de la selva y el aire fresco la recibieron. Consideró si desarmar el equipo de escalada que había preparado para Krezal, pero decidió dejarlo para que el estúpido de Larson pudiese subir si lograba cruzar el mar de lava. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, guardó el equipaje en las alforjas de cuero de su motocicleta de suspensión naranja, montó en el vehículo y arrancó rumbo a Mideel, dejando atrás la selva de Napaluca.

Al llegar a Mideel, estacionó la motocicleta enfrente del motel donde se hospedaba. Sin demora, comenzó a recoger sus cosas para salir en el primer barco que zarpase rumbo al Continente del Este. Mideel era un pueblo muy pequeño de pocos habitantes y sin apenas movimiento de turismo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien notase la ausencia de Krezal, el guía natal, y le fuese a reclamar a ella su muerte... y tendrían razón. Además, confiaba en que el estúpido de Larson lograse salir del templo y no quería un enfrentamiento con él.

Después de tantos años de trotamundos, Yuffie se había acostumbrado a no viajar con más equipaje que el que pudiese cargar en su motocicleta, pero para adentrarse en la selva había dejado ciertas cosas en el motel de las que no quería prescindir en su ida. Libros viejos de historia y mitología, cartas y mapas, así como su equipo de combate.

Entonces, sonó la ruidosa cisterna del váter en el baño adjunto a la habitación. Yuffie se incorporó al instante y echó la mano hacia sus armas.

—Vaya, pareces tener prisa —habló una voz conocida saliendo del baño—. Me preguntó en que lío te habrás metido esta vez para huir tan apresurada.

—¡Reno!

El pelirrojo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño y sonrió.

—¿Qué tal, Yuffie?

Yuffie arrugó la nariz y bruscamente cogió a Conforme entre todas sus armas y lo amenazó apuntándolo con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió, desconfiada.

Reno levantó levemente la palma de sus manos, descubiertas.

—¡Ey, ey, tranquila! Que somos amigos —sonrió, pero Yuffie no bajó su posición:

—Un perro de Shinra jamás será mi amigo, turco...

Reno chasqueó la lengua y se apeó de marco de la puerta, acercándose calmadamente a la cama de la habitación.

—Pues quien lo diría, juntándote con un ex SOLDADO y el ingeniero que diseñó los reactores Mako, ¡ah —Reno hizo una pausa dramática—, y ese bicho raro, el ex turco! —y sonrió al ver el enojo crecer en la cara de Yuffie.

—Ya no me junto con ellos —farfulló, casi dolida.

—Pues no deberían, siguen siendo tus amigos, Yuffie.

La cama estaba con las cosas de Yuffie. Reno ojeó todo un momento y su atención se posó en una libreta de tapa blanda forrada con cuero negro, muy vieja. Tenía una etiqueta blanca en el lomo donde alguien había garabateado _Doctor Gast Faremis_. La cogió, bajo la furiosa mirada de Yuffie.

—¡Deja eso ahí! —gritó ella, tratando de arrancársela de las manos. Reno esquivó el movimiento y sonrió juguetón la cazamaterias, que con un resoplido casado preguntó—: ¿Qué haces aquí, Reno?

—Nos han enviado a buscarte —Reno simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Parece que debes volver a ocupar tu puesto de espionaje e inteligencia para WRO...

—¡Querrás decir para Shinra! —la interrumpió Yuffie.

Reno ladeó la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, princesa —suspiró—. No seas testaruda, te necesitan.

—¿Y para qué?

—Pues, ¡para salvar el mundo, desde luego! —dijo Reno jocosamente.

Yuffie cogió aire y lo dejó salir fuertemente por la nariz. Con un gesto cansado, bajo el arma y volvió a su tarea de empaquetar sus pertenencias.

—Yo ya no me dedico a eso. Tienen a Cloud, a Barret o a Cid para eso...

Reno guardó silencio y la situación se puso tensa. Ninguno de los dos era bueno en momentos así, por lo que volvió a curiosear la libreta con los apuntes del profesor Gast. Entre las hojas encontró una fotografía. Sonrió al verla.

—Vamos, princesa. Sólo escucha lo que Reeve tiene que pedirte. Una vez confiaste en él, ¿no? Y en Cid y Barret. Entiendo que no quieras saber de Rufus, pero en ellos... en fin, después de tantos años...

—¡Ahora trabajan para Shinra, así que se ve que no los conocía tanto!

Yuffie terminó de meter su última pertenencia en la mochila, se la echó al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Entonces —Reno hizo su última intentona—, ven y diles tu misma lo que piensas. Nunca dijiste realmente lo que pensabas cuando supiste que Rufus Shinra estaba detrás de la WRO, ¿verdad? Simplemente te enojaste y desapareciste. Han pasado cuatro años y aún no les perdonas, pero tampoco te atreves a plantarles cara.

Yuffie se giró furiosa hacia el pelirrojo:

—¡No te atrevas!

—Pues ven con nosotros. Rude está en el puerto, aguardando con un helicóptero. ¿Quieres irte de esta isla, verdad? Y veo que tienes prisa. Te marchas con nosotros, le gritas a tus amigos lo mucho que los odias ahora y sigues tu camino.

Reno le acercó la fotografía de la libreta y Yuffie la tomó. En la foto salía el grupo de AVALANCHA, incluso estaba Aerith. Todos sonreían y se los veía felices, alrededor del viejo Potrillo. Las cosas ahora habían cambiado mucho.

—Venga, ¿qué me dices? —insistió él.

Yuffie miró fijamente a Reno por un instante. Podía ver claramente la burda provocación que trataba de hacer para manipularla. Pero en cierta manera, aquel tonto tenía razón. Había estado evitando al grupo desde hacía cuatro años... Y si realmente, habían enviado a estos a buscarla es que algo grave ocurría.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Si el mundo me necesita otra vez, no puedo negarme a salvarlo.

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Hola a todos._

 _Aquí os presento_ _ **Earth Cries: Final Fantasy VII**_ _, o como me gusta llamarla cariñosamente EC_ _ **.**_ _Este será lo que seguramente mi fic más ambicioso, y espero de corazón que me salga bien. Será una historia larga, y enfocada más a la aventura que al romance. Realmente pretende ser una continuación de la saga de FF7, situada cuatro años después de Dirge of Cerberus. Yuffie ahora tiene 23 años, Cloud y Tifa 28, Barret 42, Reeve y Cid 39, Rufus 29 y Vincent 64. De Marlene y Denzel no he encontrado ningún dato oficial acerca de sus edades (ni siquiera en la página oficial de_ _Advent Children de Square Enix_ , _pero en AC parecían tener entre 9 y 10 años, así que ahora Marlene tendrá 12 y Denzel 14 años._

 _Su protagonista indiscutible será Yuffie Kisaragi, aunque más adelante Vincent tendrá un papel relevante en la trama. Personajes como Cid, Barret y Reeve tendrán su importancia como secundarios, e incluso ocuparán algún capitulo centrado en ellos. Cloud, Tifa, Shelke y Nanaki serán menos destacables, so sorry. Aviso que voy a introducir personajes originales, ya que creo importante la innovación de nuevos protagonistas y antagonistas para enriquecer las tramas de este estilo, espero que sean de su agrado y cumplan bien su misión._

 _Espero que os guste y que sea capaz de llevar la historia adelante. Críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao chao! :*_


	2. Malos hábitos

**.** **Earth Cries: Final Fantasy VII** **.**

 **Capítulo 2.** _Malos hábitos._

El helicóptero aterrizó en la amplia azotea del nuevo edificio Shinra, y Yuffie bajó con Reno y Rude por un ascensor acristalado que daba vistas al exterior, donde se podía ver la enorme espectacularidad de Junon de una manera tan megalómana como sólo Shinra podría hacer.

Tras la destrucción de Midgar, Junon se había convertido en la metrópolis más importante. La ciudad fortaleza pesquera había sido la segunda sede para la Corporación de Energía Eléctrica Shinra y la oficina central del vicepresidente Rufus Shinra. Rufus había vivido en Junon desde que a los diez años su padre lo envió para que aprendiera economía política y siguiera sus pasos como presidente de la mega corporación eléctrica, por lo que a efectos prácticos, Junon era su hogar. Eso explicaba que Rufus hubiese invertido tanto dinero y esfuerzos en la reconstrucción de Junon después de la caída de Meteorito, convirtiéndola en la nueva sede central de Shinra, Inc.

Por supuesto, esto le daba un buen lavado de imagen a la corporación, que ahora se dedicaba a la búsqueda de nuevas energías renovables que no fuesen nocivas para el planeta. La concienciación social sobre la energía Mako y sus repercusiones en la Corriente Vital había provocado una frenética carrera energética por encontrar otros recursos substitutivos al Mako. Aquel que obtuviese la energía, obtendría el poder. Sin embargo, en estos siete años desde la caída de Meteorito nada había cambiado en el equilibrio de las fuerzas industriales, y «la Shinra» seguía estando a la cabeza: Rufus había construido para eso una gran central hidroeléctrica donde otrora yacía el Cañón Mako en Junon, haciendo que ésta mantuviese su puesto como el eje económico del Continente del Este.

El único que había podido hacerle frente fue el viejo marqués de Cavalcanti, que vio en el derrumbamiento de la energía Mako una oportunidad para reabrir las minas de carbón en el Viejo Oeste de Corel y resurgir de nuevo la empresa de industrias pesadas carboníferas Cavalcanti, que ya contaba con el prestigio de antaño, antes de los reactores Mako. Por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo que una vez abiertas las minas, la empresa monopolizase el sector automovilístico, aplicando los principios de las turbinas a vapor a los coches, motocicletas, tanques e incluso aviones; algo que ni siquiera la compañía Shinra podía cubrir con su nuevo servicio de energía hidroeléctrica.

Incluso la oposición de la WRO, quien tachó a la industria Cavalcanti de anti-ecologista por usar recursos no renovables que contaminaban al planeta y de ofrecer poca seguridad a los trabajadores de las minas, sobrexplotándolos en condiciones insanas y por bajos precios, no logró frenar que la gente empezase a comprar los vehículos a motor de carbón que ofrecía Cavalcanti para sustituir a los de motor Mako.

Yuffie recordaba como, de pronto, todos los científicos e ingenieros de la WRO estaban como locos por desarrollar motores que funcionasen con baterías de energía solar. La idea era maravillosa y se logró grandes adelantos, pero el proyecto se descartó. Entonces fue cuando Yuffie descubrió que la WRO estaba financiada en secreto por Rufus Shinra y que éste quería prolongar su poder hasta el sector automovilístico también, pero desde su imagen ecologista. Sin embargo, los motores de energía solar no daban beneficios a la empresa a la larga, y aunque fuesen la solución más respetuosa para el planeta, como accionista principal la WRO Rufus hizo que la idea fuese desechada y que se trabajasen en otras alternativas energéticas que se adecuasen a las necesidades del _Oh_ _Gran Señor Shinra_. Yuffie sintió que se le rompía el alma: todo por lo que había luchado Avalancha, los ideales que se supone que seguía la WRO... y resultaba que detrás de todo, _la Shinra_ seguía al mando.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta doceava y los turcos la guiaron por un complejo de laberinticos pasillos. Por el camino se cruzaron con distintos empleados, algunos trajeados y otros con batas blancas, que entraban y salían por una multitud de puertas de seguridad que se abrían con la placa de identificación de Shinra. Yuffie pudo ojear que, no obstante, muchos de los trabajadores eran de la WRO.

—Como la base central de la WRO quedó destrozada por las tropas de Deep Ground Army —le explicó Reno a su lado—, el jefe se ofreció a prestarle sus instalaciones en Shinra mientras reconstruían la sede.

«¡Por supuesto!» pensó Yuffie, «¡Más control para Rufus sobre la WRO!».

—Aunque se suponía que iba a ser algo temporal—Reno se encogió de hombros con resignación y Yuffie puso los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente, tras pasar por un pasillo repleto de salas de laboratorio, llegaron a un despacho sin ventanas al exterior. En el centro había un enorme escritorio moderno con un ordenador de dos pantallas, que hacía juego con la mesa de café junto a los dos sofás y las estanterías en la pared del fondo que llegaban hasta el techo. A la derecha había un equipo de investigación y a la izquierda un ventanal enorme de cristal que daba a otra sala a oscuras y, al lado de ésta, unos interruptores.

—Espera aquí —pidió Reno—. Voy a llamar a los _jefes_.

Reno sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta. Rude la cerró y se quedó delante de ella, adoptando su postura erguida, con las manos cruzas por detrás de la espalda. Se veía como un portero, como si temiese que Yuffie saliese corriendo de ahí mientras esperaban. Ella le resopló, pero Rude no pareció dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Aburrida, Yuffie comenzó a cotillear.

Se acercó a la ventana de cristal y bizqueó en la oscuridad para ver a través. Al otro lado, a oscuras, parecía que algo se movía. Yuffie dudó, pero al final alargó la mano y prendió el interruptor al lado de la ventana. Las luces del otro cuarto se encendieron y Yuffie brincó hacia atrás, impresionada por la visión.

—¡Un Corrupto! —graznó ahogadamente, volviéndose hacia Rude.

Éste sólo se ajustó las gafas de sol incómodamente y la cazamaterias volvió su atención al hombre infectado de oscuridad que caminaba erráticamente de un lado al otro del cuarto blanco donde estaba prisionero. Ya apenas era una vaga forma humanoide: era extremadamente delgado, no le quedaba nada de vello corporal y los rasgos faciales estaban transformados a causa de las úlceras en la piel. Pero lo que más lo identificaba como un Corrupto eran sus ojos rojos y las marcas negras que surcaban toda su piel pálida llena de lesiones cutáneas y protuberancias de dónde brotaba una sangre negra y emponzoñada como el alquitrán. Ahora tenía una actitud tranquila, parecía más un enfermo desorientado, pero Yuffie sabía bien de la extrema agresividad y fuerza que mostraban ante cualquier humano no infectado, al que no dudarían en atacar hasta matarlo para comerse después su carne.

—Es la primera vez que veo uno en un estado tan avanzado de corrupción.

—Así sólo se los encuentra en las ruinas de Midgar, en la Zona Cero —respondió una voz.

Yuffie se giró para ver como entraba en el despacho un joven científico de la WRO con una taza llena de café en la mano. Era bajo y con sobrepeso, tenía el pelo castaño rizado cayéndole por encima de las gafas cuadradas. Por debajo de la bata blanca llevaba unos tejanos con parches y una camiseta de la película de ciencia ficción _Wars Universes_. Yuffie lo reconoció como el ayudante de Shalua Rui. A su muerte a manos de Azul, él la sucedió como jefe del departamento de investigación y desarrollo. Yuffie no recordaba cómo se llamaba: él nunca le interesó en lo más mínimo, así que no se molestó en aprenderse su nombre.

—¿En la Zona Cero? —repitió ella.

—Sí. Generalmente buscan zonas concurridas de personas para... para _alimentarse._ Pero cuando llegan a este estado de corrupción, no sabemos porqué, inician... inician un éxodo hacia la Zona Cero.

La Zona Cero era el nombre que se le había dado a la nube de oscuridad que empezó a surgir en las ruinas de Midgar después del Levantamiento de Omega. Yuffie y Shelke habían reconocido esa oscuridad como la que utilizaba Nero el Azabache, el líder de los Tsviets, quién huyó en la batalla con el cuerpo de su hermano Weiss. Aquella oscuridad era un mar interregno cubierto completamente de tinieblas, una fuerza ancestral y terrible que influía en todo cuanto se encontraba en su interior. Varios efectivos de reconocimiento de la WRO fueron enviados para que penetrasen la barrera de oscuridad, equipados todos con la materia Escudo. Yuffie se opuso, aquel lugar siniestro era tan real como el nuestro, un horrible reflejo de un retorcido ser. Shelke y ella misma habían logrado salir de la oscuridad de Nero, pero... a un coste muy alto. Sin embargo, la misión siguió adelante. Efectivamente, tal como temió, aquellos que penetraron en ella desaparecieron completamente de la faz de la tierra, quedándose atrapados en ese mundo.

Tras un tiempo, cinco de ellos lograron encontrar una forma de regresar a nuestra realidad, pero no volvieron siendo los mismos. Sus corduras no sobrevivieron intactas y una fuerte dolencia física les abatía. Llegaron a la base destruida de la WRO como almas errantes que vuelven al único lugar que logran recordar, con una palidez extrema y deambulando desorientados. Sufrían de alteraciones de la visión, cefaleas agudas, vértigos y zumbidos auditivos, que les provocaba insomnio, incapacidad para concentrarse, desorientación, temblores incontrolables y, ocasionalmente, confusión absoluta de la realidad. Su enfermedad empeoró abruptamente al poco, manifestando un fuerte desorden alimenticio que les hacía rechazar la comida, resultándoles repulsiva e indigesta, perdiendo las ganas de comer y tornándose casi cadáveres andantes. Se les diagnosticó estrés traumático, considerando que la experiencia de adentrarse durante tanto tiempo en la Zona Cero podía dejar a cualquiera inestable física y mentalmente.

Pero se equivocaron.

Sus Flujos de Esencia, la energía del planeta que corre a través de todos los seres humanos, habían sido contaminados. Shelke sostuvo bajo los estudios de la científica Lucrecia Crescets y la antología de su hermana Shalua, que aquella oscuridad era esencia contaminada, la corruptela de la Tierra Corrompida de la que los Antiguos afirmaban que nacería el Arma Caos, y aquella que usaron en Nero cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre para insuflarlo de oscuridad. A los que entraban en contacto con ella y se contaminaban, se les llamaba Corruptos.

Empezaron a tener alucinaciones visuales y auditivas, con la percepción alterada de la realidad y un fuerte e insistente estado de paranoia y trastorno delirante. Experimentaron una fuerte inestabilidad emocional, rabia, odio e ira, difícilmente controlable para el infectado. Desarrollan, entonces, un comportamiento destructivo e impulsivo, muy impredecible. Y entonces comenzaron a enloquecer, a volverse violentos y desarrollar un gusto macabro por la muerte y la destrucción, incluso llegando a autolesionarse infligiéndose heridas, dándose cabezazos contra el suelo hasta sangrar, arañándose la piel o mordiéndose las uñas hasta arrancárselas por completo. Los científicos de la WRO no sabían cómo actuar. Entonces, apareció la señal definitiva: sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre y en sus pieles pálidas podían verse unas líneas negras recorrer todo sus cuerpos, que emitían una fosforescencia negra tóxica.

Al cabo de un año, más Corruptos fueron apareciendo por Edger y los pueblos y ciudades circundantes de la Zona Cero. La oscuridad en ellos les iba infectando poco a poco. En su etapa más agresiva, dejaban de reconocer a sus amigos y familiares, convirtiéndose en criaturas violentas, sin control ni conducta, enloquecidas, sedientas de violencia y sangre. Finalmente, los Corruptos se volvieron caníbales. Los ciudadanos empezaron a movilizarse y se hicieron guerrillas ofensivas para cazar y eliminar a todos los Corruptos y tratar a aquellos que se infectasen.

Yuffie se volvió al cristal, con un nudo en el pecho. El Corrupto se había quedado quieto delante del cristal, al otro lado, con sus ojos rojos fijos en la dirección de Yuffie.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué susto! —dijo el científico—. Cualquiera diría que te está viendo, ¿verdad? Jeje, pero no puede ser. El cristal está opacado para él. Sólo... sólo nosotros podemos verlo.

—No nos ve, nos siente —susurró Yuffie, colocando las manos en el cristal.

El corrupto también se acercó más, y su fuerte respiración empañó su reflejo. Aquellos ojos rojos brillaban de una manera intensa, casi demoniaca. Los Corruptos se volvían nocturnos, y los habitantes de las pequeñas aldeas huían cuando en la noche se podían ver pares de ojos brillar en la oscuridad como faros ardientes. Pero Yuffie ya conocía bien esa inquieta mirada rojiza... Y la oscuridad.

Yuffie sacudió su cabeza para quitarse pensamientos nocivos y volvió su atención al científico:

—¿Por qué lo tenéis aquí?

—Para investigarlo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué habéis descubierto?

—Pues aparte de lo básico, ya sabes… que son alérgicos al sol, se alimentan de carne humana y que el estado de la corrupción avanza hasta… hasta deformarlos totalmente como humanos, pues hemos descubierto que no es contagioso y que sólo se adquiere por contacto con la Oscuridad. Se ha... se ha descartado que tenga que ver con el Geoestigma, la Oscuridad no tiene nada que ver con las células Jenova.

Eso Yuffie ya lo sabía.

—¿Y qué hay de una cura?

El científico se quedó callado un momento, y dio un sorbo al café antes de responder:

—No hemos encontrado ninguna. Incluso... incluso hemos probado con el agua bendita de la Fuente de los Milagros de la cetra Aeriths, en la Iglesia de Midgar, pero... pero los efectos fueron muy corrosivos para el infectado ¡El agua les quemaba! Les abrasaba la piel y acababan muriendo en terribles dolores —el científico se sacudió el cuerpo al recordarlo—. ¡Fue horrible! Después de eso, la Zona Cero creció y ya no fue posible acceder a la Fuente de los Milagros. Con el tiempo hemos... hemos comprobado que los Corruptos con un nivel más avanzando o emprenden su camino hacia la Zona Cero, donde se pierden en la nube de oscuridad y no se les vuelve a ver, o acaban muriendo desintegrándose —se acercó a Yuffie y le habló de forma confidencial—. Es como... es como si en este plano no pudieran existir y necesitasen volver a la oscuridad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El científico iba a responder cuando entraron por la puerta Reeve Tuesti y Rufus Shinra, acompañados de Reno, quien nada más entrar le hizo una sonrisa cómplice a Rude. Éste se la devolvió con una cabeceó.

—¡Ah, ya están aquí los _jefes_! —bufó socarrona Yuffie.

—Me alegro de que haya venido, su Alta Realeza, señorita Kisaragi —saludo Rufus, con esa voz manida y estirada que tanto alteraba a Yuffie. Rufus estaba entrando en la treintena, pero se veía igual que cuando su difunto padre dirigía Shinra, con sus trajes claros, las corbatas, el pelo rubio platino peinado hacia atrás de manera impecable, y brillantes ojos azules que observaban sagazmente.

Reeve estaba mayor. Su cabello y barba negra estaban moteadas de canas y cuando le sonrío a Yuffie sus oscuros ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas.

—Hola, Yuffie —saludó.

Pareció querer acercase, pero Yuffie lo miró desde la distancia con frialdad y dio un paso hacia atrás. Reeve pareció entender la indirecta y se detuvo en seco, con tristeza. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y le hizo un gesto a Yuffie para que lo imitase y tomase asiento en el sofá de al lado, pero ella se mantuvo de pie al lado del ventanal.

—Bueno —empezó Yuffie—, aquí me tenéis. Que es eso tan urgente que tenéis que enviar a estos dos a buscarme.

—Erwin, por favor —pidió Rufus al científico.

Éste cabeceó y corrió a sentarse en el escritorio en medio de la sala, donde comenzó a teclear en el ordenador. Tras unos segundos, giró una de las pantallas en dirección a los demás, mostrando una serie de imágenes tomadas desde el aire de varias ballenas, delfines y peces varados en distintas playas y costas; después le siguió unas diapositivas varios bosques donde árboles centenares parecían estar secándose, cayendo muertos un suelo en suelos áridos donde antes se extendía vegetación; a continuación se pudo ver un seguimiento de las aves emigratorias, que cambiaban sus rutas de manera desordenada, a veces suicida, chocándose contra edificios, acantilados o árboles.

Mientras tanto, Rufus se apoyó de espaldas al otro lado de la mesa, y se recolocó el primer botón de su fino traje gris.

—Verá, señorita Kisaragi —comenzó a hablar—, estas fotografías fueron tomadas por el capitán Highwind y enviadas el pasado 13 de Octubre, tras comprobar que en distintos lugares del planeta comenzaron a captarse anomalías en los diferentes ecosistemas. Los ecologistas intentan determinar la causa de los extraños movimientos que se están observando por parte de los animales, la escasez de agua está comenzando a ser un serio problema, y los expertos aseguran que las cosechas anuales bajan cada año.

Reeve prosiguió la conferencia de Rufus:

—La WRO ha estado investigando concienzudamente los distintos reportes ecológicos del planeta desde el Levantamiento de Omega —hizo una pausa densa, Reeve sabía que ésa era una época difícil de recordar para Yuffie—. Aunque Omega fue devuelto al planeta por Caos, el simple hecho de despertarlo ha ocasionado que la Corriente Vital se haya anquilosado. El flujo se ha detenido, congregándose en el núcleo terrestre esperando su peregrinación por las estrellas. Si la Corriente Vital no puede fluir correctamente por las entrañas de la creación, el Planeta y la existencia de la vida están destinados a su fin.

—Bueno, para eso está la WRO, ¿no? —sentenció Yuffie cruzándose de brazos—. Que vuestros científicos busquen una solución con el _imprescindible_ equipo de Shinra.

—Eso... eso hacemos —habló el científico, alzando sus ojos por encima del monitor del ordenador. Yuffie le fulminó con la mirada y éste se encogió sobre el teclado. Tecleó algo y en la pantalla girada hacia la cazamaterias aparecieron las fotos de unas tablas de piedra, con inscripciones e ilustraciones arcaicas.

—Estas tablas Cetras hablan de Yggdrasil —dijo Reeve—, es una Materia Ancestral, como lo son la Proto-Materia, Meteorito o Sagrado. Yggdrasil fue concebida por los antiguos para poder controlar el flujo de la Corriente Vital.

—¿Así que controla el flujo de la Corriente Vital? —masticó Yuffie—. ¡Qué conviene!

—Lo es —prosiguió Reeve.

—¿La tenéis?

Reeve miró a Rufus y éste suspiró:

—No, aún no.

—Por eso te necesitamos, Yuffie.

—¿A mí? ¡Ja!

—Yuffie —Reeve se levantó del sofá, tratando de llegar a ella—: Tu ayuda fue fundamental para Avalancha en el Templo de los Antiguos.

—Que yo recuerde, al final Meteorito se la quedó Sephiroth.

—¡Pero estuvimos casi a punto de detenerlo! Sin ti, ni nos habríamos acercado... Con tan sólo dieciséis años lograste burlarnos a todos y robar nuestro equipo, encontraste Materias pérdidas por el mundo y resolviste los acertijos del Templo.

—Señorita Yuffie —intervino Rufus—, necesitamos su ayuda para obtener a Yggdrasil en el templo de Utgard.

—¿Y por qué no buscáis a Sagrado? —sostuvo ella. Los dos hombres se miraron; Rufus carraspeó incomodo, pero fue Reeve quién se atrevió a decir las palabras que Yuffie pensaba:

—Sagrado es peligrosa. Sagrado destruye todo aquello que el Planeta considera malo para él.

Yuffie sonrió maliciosa:

—Y claro —empezó—, os tiemblan las rodillas de sólo imaginaros que el Planeta consideré que es el ser humano el mayor de sus males, ¿verdad?

—Señorita Yuffie, la civilización está al borde del colapso —volvió a hablar Rufus—; la humanidad se enfrenta a la extinción en un mundo donde cada vez quedan menos animales, los cultivos se mueren y los escasos recursos alimenticios son perseguidos ávidamente.

—¿Sí? ¿No me digas? ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! —Yuffie se acercó intimidantemente a Rufus, y éste se echó hacia atrás sobre la mesa—, ¡Fue Shinra quién erigió monstruos de metal clavados en las profundidades del planeta para fondear la Corriente Vital en energía Mako! ¡Todo, todo lo que habéis tocado «la Shinra» lo habéis jodido, todo! y ahora esto... esto es el resultado —y furiosa, señaló al Corrupto al otro lado de la ventana.

—Eso no fui yo, señorita Kisaragi. Fue mi padre. Ningún hijo debería ser juzgado por los errores de un padre, tú más que nadie debería comprender eso, princesa renegada.

Yuffie apretó tan fuerte su mano que Rufus pensó que le iba a proporcionar un puñetazo que lo dejaría con los ojos en la nuca. Por suerte, Reeve intervino antes.

—Yuffie —la llamó suavemente—, ya no importa quién sea el culpable. Lo importante ahora, es solucionar el problema y sanar el Planeta. Rufus tiene los recursos necesarios para ayudarnos y tú, tus habilidades como cazamaterias. ¡Te necesitamos, Yuffie! Ayúdanos a conseguir Yggdrasil...

Yuffie relajó su mirada, y durante un momento pensó en las palabras de Reeve.

—El Planeta sabe cuidarse a sí mismo, Reeve. ¿No lo entiendes? El único problema que le pasa al Planeta, son los propios seres humanos. Forestamos su vegetación, contaminamos sus ríos, ensuciamos sus mares y absorbimos su energía. Lo hicieron hombres codiciosos como Shinra y se les permitió actuar como dioses porque nos daban comodidades y bienestar. ¡Por el «futuro y el progreso de la humanidad»! Ellos provocaron el alzamiento de Sephiroth, la catástrofe de Meteorito y el levantamiento de Omega, ellos dieron poder a hombres como Hojo y crearon ejércitos como Deep Ground Army, ¡y tú y la WRO, que os hicisteis llamar guerreros del planeta, ahora queréis darle una materia como Yggdrasil a Rufus!

—¡Yuffie, no se trata de Rufus! ¡Se trata de la humanidad, de la vida tal y como la conocemos! Gente inocente corre peligro...

—No, Reeve —Yuffie dio un paso atrás—. No existen inocentes, y por mí nos merecemos ser consumidos por la ira del Planeta. De todos modos, hemos tenido tantos Juicios Finales que lo vergonzoso es que sigamos con vida —dejando a Reeve y Rufus anonadados, Yuffie dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida—. Pedirles ayuda al resto de Avalancha, al fin y al cabo, ellos también estuvieron en el Templo de los Antiguos. Seguro que Barret y Cid responderán a vuestra llamada como perritos meneando la cola. Y, con ese discurso de «trabajemos todos en equipo», seguro que hasta Cloud y Tifa os ayudan.

Al salir, cruzó miradas con Reno, que con sorna le comentó en un susurró:

—¿Ya te has quedado a gusto?

—No te haces ni idea —contestó al pasar a su lado, atravesando la puerta del despacho y saliendo al laberintico pasillo de laboratorios.

Con una rabiosa e incontrolable ira golpeándole el alma con demasiada fuerza, casi de manera instintiva siguió sus propios pasos para salir del edificio Shinra, cruzando puertas y fulminando con la mirada a todos los empleados de Shinra y la WRO que se encontraba en el camino.

—Yuffie, ¡espera! —Reeve la detuvo al salir a las calles de Junon, sujetándola por el brazo. Yuffie se paró en seco, girándose hacia él con los ojos furiosos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó con tanta ira que Reeve soltó el brazo de inmediato, asustado. Al verse reflejada en los ojos temerosos del hombre, se obligó a calmarse y escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

—Yuffie... te estás llenando de oscuridad —dijo al fin, tras un largo silencio—. Estás llena de odio, de venganza... tú no eras así.

—Quizás sí lo era, y no me conocíais. Del mismo modo que resultó que yo no os conocía a vosotros.

Reeve agachó compungido la cabeza, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse:

—¿Has hablado con Tifa o Cloud? ¿has ido a visitar a los niños? —Yuffie no respondió, por lo que Reeve entendió que también los había dejado de lado—. Yuffie, entiendo que no estés de acuerdo con mi decisión o con la de Cid y Barret, pero Cloud y Tifa se mantuvieron al margen, ellos no participaron...

—¡No posicionarse es una manera de aceptar esto! —ladró ella, interrumpiéndole.

Reeve sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—¿Es que no te oyes? ¡Estás renegando de tus amigos! Vincent...

—Vincent nos abandonó —volvió a interrumpir—. Nos dejó de lado. Igual que yo ahora hago con vosotros. No veo que a nadie le importase que él lo hiciera, no sé porque yo sí debo dar cuentas entonces.

—Me duele verte así...

—A mí también me dolió veros así.

Reeve no dijo nada más. Yuffie sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero de alguna manera respetaba su posición. La despedida fue una intensa y prologada mirada, para finalmente romper el contacto visual y cada uno dar media vuelta. Reeve volvió a entrar al edificio y Yuffie se encaminó por las calles de Junon. Sentía un escozor incomodo en los ojos y se maldijo a sí misma por dejar que aquello le afectase.

«No debí hacer caso al tonto de Reno. No debí haber venido»

En Junon nada había cambiado tras sus grandes murallas. En la zona pudiente de la ciudad sus muros de hierro y alquitrán levantaban edificios gigantescos de colores ocres donde ondeaban banderas rojas con el rombo blanco y el lema «Shin-Ra Electric Power Company». Incluso con la enorme inversión que la Compañía de Energía Eléctrica Shinra había llevado a cabo por la construcción de Edge, la ciudad fortaleza pesquera seguía siendo la sede económica del Continente del Este.

Las calles se abarrotaban de sonidos, personas y coches. Empresarios, ejecutivos e ingenieros caminaban por las aceras como si de un hormiguero se tratase, todos bien acompasados sabiendo a dónde ir, sin perder un segundo de su tiempo; bien trajeados y con maletines llenos de papeles importantes, hablando apresuradamente desde sus teléfonos móviles. En las calzadas las cosas se complicaban, y cruzarlas podría ser un suicidio. Los vehículos hacían sonar sus cláxones, histéricos por el tráfico y el humo que ahí se formaba, mientras algún motociclista aprovechaba cualquier rendija entre coche y coche para adelantar.

—¡En la Larga Noche aparecerá Ra's al Kalih, el Hijo Prometido de Gaia, que guiará al pueblo elegido hasta el reino de Agarth! —vaticinaba un hombre alzado encima de unas cajas de palets sucias, gritaba sobre el fin del mundo.

Iba desnudo, sólo cubierto por un namjar azul sobre el torso, a modo de toga, dejando el hombro izquierdo descubierto, y tenía el cuerpo pintado con huellas de manos azules. Detrás de él hondeaba una bandera blanca con el símbolo de un corazón ardiente sostenido por miles de manos azules. Yuffie lo reconoció como un fahratí, un seguidor del Irinfahrat, una religión basada en una mirada dualista y maniqueísta de la Corriente Vital, donde Enneath, señora de la luz, del fuego, la armonía y el conocimiento, que vive en la Tierra Prometida, se enfrenta a Kahoreth, señor de la oscuridad, del frío eterno, el caos y lo oculto, que habita en la Tierra Corrompida.

—¡Activará el Ojo de Dios para que se despierte el Invierno Negro, el sol quedará dormido en la oscuridad y se iniciará la Batalla por el Amanecer!

Alrededor de él, algunos ciudadanos lo escuchaban con curiosidad o diversión. También había unos soldados de Shinra vigilando tranquilamente al fahratí, por si las cosas se salían de control. Sus trajes azules y sus cascos de hierro pulidos los delataban como los únicos con licencia para portar armas, aquellos que defendían e instauraban el orden. Cualquier indicio en contra del sistema podría ser prueba de rebeldía y, por consecuencia, de un par de días en el calabozo o una buena paliza. Como la élite de Shinra no estaba por la labor de crear problemas, la presencia de los SOLDADOS era para los ciudadanos una seguridad, y no una amenaza. Eran ellos los que se encargaban de vigilar a la plebe, los _verdaderos enemigos_.

Yuffie sintió el deseo de causar problemas. Se sonrió con malicia: se subió la bufanda amarilla para pasar desapercibida, y se acercó rápidamente con la cabeza gacha hacia los SOLDADOS que hablaban de sus vacaciones. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con su juego de manos vació los bolsillos de los dos hombres. Estuvo a punto de irse, de dejarlo estar así, pero...

—¡Los puros de corazón no sucumbirán a la oscuridad de Kahoreth, pero aquellos cuya luz sea apagada, se convertirán en los Sincorazón! —escuchaba profetizar al fahratí.

«No creo que yo me salve de esa oscuridad de Kahoreth» pensó Yuffie con amargura.

Esa ira dentro de ella volvió a rugir, y supo que no podía dejarlo estar así.

Con un movimiento violento empujó a uno de los soldados, haciéndole una maniobra y lanzándolo hacia el suelo. El otro soldado se quedó estático durante un segundo, mientras los civiles alrededor se alejaron atemorizados.

—¡No os vayáis, escuchadme, escuchadme! —gritaba desesperado el fahratí—: ¡Ra's al Kalih blandirá la Espada del Corazón y con ella... con ella po-podrá elegir...! ¡No os vayáis! ¡Podrá elegir si apoyar la Luz o la Oscuridad!

Yuffie elegía la oscuridad.

—¡Quieta, muchacha! —el soldado que aún quedaba a pie trató de detenerla, pero en cuanto colocó una mano en el hombro de Yuffie, está hizo un barrido con la pierna que desestabilizó al hombre y lo envió al suelo con su compañero.

Sonriéndoles, Yuffie mostró sus carteras robadas, y sacándoles burlescamente la lengua, echó a correr. Los dos Soldados se levantaron de inmediato, corriendo tras ella, mientras hacían sonar sus pitos de alarma.

La carrera se prolongó durante unos minutos, donde la cazamaterias trató de perderlos de vista. Pero aunque Yuffie era ágil y rápida, estos eran soldados de Shinra y en algún punto la acorralaron. A los dos idiotas se les habían unido otros tres más. Todos llevaban escopetas menos uno, que cargaba un mandoble.

No pretendía matarlos, pero algo insano en ella se moría de ganas por un poco de violencia.

El del mandoble atacó primero y Yuffie lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Otro soldado la apuntó a bocajarro con su escopeta. La cazamaterias agarró el arma por el guardamano y empujando, encañonó al soldado con su propia arma. Al ver esto, uno de sus compañeros aporreó a Yuffie por la espalda con el cantó del arma de fuego y ésta sólo pudo encajar el golpe liberando al otro de su presa.

—¡Ríndete, muchacha, o las consecuencias serán terribles!

Yuffie aguantó el dolor y le lanzó su shuriken Espiral, el cual voló cortando el viento con sus cuchillas hacia tres de los soldados. Uno supo esquivarlo, pero dos de ellos recibieron el impacto cortante del arma y cayeron heridos al suelo.

—¡Maldita! —gritó el del mandoble.

La espada se dirigió con fuerza hacia ella y Yuffie se tuvo que echar al suelo para lograr esquivarlo. El soldado le lanzó otro mandoble y Yuffie rodó de nuevo para esquivarlo. Finalmente quedó acorralada en un tercer ataque que logró parar sacando a Serpiente Bicéfala con un movimiento rápido de manos. Las hojas de las dos armas quedaron atrancadas. El soldado, desde su posición superior, empezó a empujar con su arma el filo de Serpiente Bicéfala hacia el cuello de Yuffie.

—¡Ahora verás, chiquilla!

La cazamaterias pudo ver a tiempo como los otros dos soldados que quedaban en pie la apuntaban con su escopeta mientras forcejeaba con el espadachín. Desesperada, llevó la cabeza hacia el hombro y con los dientes tiró de un cordel que sobresalía de su armadura de placas. La pistola de aire comprimido del guantelete se accionó y la garra voló, impactando contra el espadachín en el pecho.

Yuffie lo pateó rápidamente, haciéndole desestabilizarse y, de una voltereta, se posicionó detrás de él, quien recibió por ella el disparo de uno de sus compañeros.

Sin pensarlo, Yuffie lanzó su Serpiente Bicéfala hacia el pistolero, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

El soldado que quedaba tembló, agarrando fuerte su escopeta.

—¡Qui-qui-quieta!

El soldado dudó un segundo, suficiente para que Yuffie prendiese la carrera hacia él. Él disparó, pero Yuffie se movía en zigzag y la bala tan sólo le rozó la pierna. No importó, Yuffie siguió avanzando y cuando el soldado trató de recargar la escopeta Yuffie lo dejó sin respiración de una patada, para caer luego sobre él y molerlo a golpes.

Un puñetazo, tras otro. Yuffie no escuchaba el sonido de sus nudillos aplastando contra la cara del soldado. A veces golpeaba en la cara y otras veces en el casco. Saltaba sangre, sangre de sus nudillos, sangre de la boca del soldado. Pero ella sólo escuchaba al fahratí hablando de la condenación, y así se sentía ella.

Quería destruir la civilización entera. Durante miles de años, el hombre había jodido el planeta, llenándolo de mierda y agotando sus recursos en Corel del Norte, incendiando las selvas tropicales de Mideel, matando tiburones en Wutai, empantanando las playas de Costa de Sol, provocando emisiones de gases en Ciudad Cohete, emponzoñando los océanos el crudo de los pozos petrolíferos de Junon y succionando la energía vital del Planeta en Midgar, y ahora se esperaba de ella que limpiara lo que habían dejado la generación que le precedió. Era su deber dar cuenta de la chapuza que otros crearon y buscar una jodida materia en vete tú a saber qué templo ancestral para que un año más, para que un día más, el sol volviera a salir y decir «¡ey! Hemos salvado el mundo». ¡A la mierda! Deseaba que el mundo entero tocara fondo.

Un acusado dolor comenzó a extenderse por su brazo izquierdo, debajo de la armadura de placas. Algo se removía debajo de su piel, dolorosamente, escarbando desde su interior para salir. Yuffie no pudo aguantarlo, y se levantó del soldado sólo para retorcerse en el suelo.

—¡No, ahora no! —gimió.

No supo que dolió más: el lacerante prurito del brazo o el golpe que recibió en la nuca por parte de unos de los guardas que la dejó inconsciente.

Para cuando despertó, estaba en un mohoso calabozo de la prisión de Junon con cargos por desacato, insubordinación, delincuencia, hurto y agresión hacia las fuerzas del orden y la autoridad de Junon. El procedimiento judicial fue rápido y poco ortodoxo, las fuerzas de Shinra querían verla en la cámara de gas, y su abogado de oficio sentenció que tuvieron suerte con el veredicto del juez de diez años de cárcel.

Yuffie sabía que podía declarar ser la princesa Kisaragi, y en unos días un embajador de Wutai estaría ahí para certificar su persona real, pero la caza materias se negaba a acudir a su padre. También se había negado en utilizar su derecho a una llamada para ponerse en contacto con Reeve, por eso se sorprendió que al segundo día, el carcelero le anunciase que habían pagado su fianza.

«No sé de qué me sorprendo» pensó, «siendo el comisionado de la WRO tendrá contactos en todos lados».

—¡No necesito tu ayuda, Reeve! —ladró cuando el carcelero le abrió la puerta y salió de los calabozos.

Pero quién le esperaba en recepción no era Reeve. El desconocido echó a un lado la pesada capa que lo envolvía de la cabeza a los pies, rebelándose como un monje fahratí, pero éste era distinto del que vio promulgando en las calles de Junon. Era alto y de anchos hombros, con una complexión atlética envidiable; vestía una túnica y un pantalón holgado azul, que se ajustaba en la pantorrilla por unas vendas blancas que daban varias vueltas a la pierna. Se apoyaba en un báculo terminado con una piedra lapislázuli en forma de corazón, agarrada por miles de manos azules labradas en la madera del bastón. Los ojos de Yuffie lo recorrieron lentamente hasta descansar en su rostro angosto, bien afeitado y con la cabeza rapada. Aunque tenía ese deje de persona venerable, era difícil calcularle la edad; no parecía joven, pero tampoco mayor. Su mirada fue atraída instintivamente hacia la de él. La estaba mirando con ojos serenos y fuertes que recorrían más allá de su cuerpo, a su alma, haciéndola sentir desnuda a unos niveles espirituales.

—Perdonarme, no soy Reeve —dijo amablemente, con una voz tan potente que haría que el mismo Leviatán le prestase atención—. Mi nombre es Vedfolnir.

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Gracias a todos los que dejasteis un review en el capítulo anterior, ¡me ha hecho mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios de apoyo!_

 _Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, pero de verdad (DE VERDAD) que este capítulo me ha costado montones escribirlo. Tenía todo muy estructurado, pero desarrollar las conversaciones con TODA la información que quería dar era muy difícil, y aún con todo, no me siento del toda satisfecha con el resultado final: creo que quedó demasiado denso y complicado. ¡Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y que nos os aburriera!_

 _Cualquier crítica y sugerencia será bienvenido en la caja de comentarios. Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Cha Chao!_


	3. Un lugar en este mundo

**. Earth Cries: Final Fantasy VII.**

 **Capítulo 3.** _Un lugar en este mundo._

El carcelero colocó sobre la mesa una caja donde estaban los objetos personales de Yuffie que le requisaron al ingresar en prisión. Las gafas antiparras, los mitones, mudas de ropa térmica y objetos de aseo personal, una brújula con altímetro, un saco de dormir, la linterna con tres juegos de luz y provisiones para semanas de comida liofilizadas. Yuffie se quedó mirando expectativa, esperando por las _demás cosas_. El carcelero la miró intensamente, con la mandíbula dura, pero finalmente cedió y sacó otra caja con una mochila llena de equipo especial de montañismo y expedición, donde estaban los arneses, mosquetones, martillos, eslingas con cuerdas, cinta de enmascarar, un encendedor de yesca y crampones para sus botas de cuero impermeables y antideslizantes de alta caña. Yuffie carraspeó y el carcelero, claramente molesto, sacó una tercera caja más grande que las dos anteriores juntas, con todo su equipo de combate: su armadura de placas que cubría su parte izquierda del hombro y pecho, el guantelete con la pistola de aire comprimido, su gancho, gel explosivo, bombas de humo, granadas aturdidoras, las boleadoras y bastantes tipos distintos de shurikens. Y Materias. Mucha Materia.

También estaban sus armas predilectas y una a una, Yuffie fue equipándose de nuevo: Luna Menguante, un cuchillo de precisión lo ocultó dentro de la bota derecha; la sudarshana Sol Naciente, un disco arrojadizo de oro en forma de rueda dentada, del tamaño de una mano que llevaba la guindo en la pechera de su semi armadura; el khopesh Ojo de Halcón, una espada con hoja curva en forma de hoz y con filo en su parte convexa, la colgó de su cinturón; y Serpiente Bicéfala, un bumerán de doble hoja de fibra acero al carbón, se la colocó colgada a su espalda. Finalmente, despreciada como una baratija, al fondo de la caja estaba la Blande Vientos, un abanico de combate de seda verde y mango de jade con varillas metálicas afiladas en su punta, una pieza de colección familiar del Emperador que Sephiroth había entregado a Shinra después de la Batalla de los Diez en Wutai. Había estado expuesta desde entonces en las oficinas Shinra como trofeo hasta que Yuffie había usado sus habilidades para recuperarla y llevársela consigo hacía ya siete años, la primera vez que visitó la ciudad. Por suerte, el carcelero ignoraba su valor.

Por supuesto, todo este material de combate estaba prohibido portarlo en las calles de Junon para los civiles y el carcelero observó con disgusto como Yuffie empezó a hacer registro del inventario de Materias.

—Espero no volverte a ver por aquí, chiquilla —le sermoneó el carcelero condescendientemente—. Esta vez has tenido suerte que este buen hombre viniera a por ti, pero recuerda que no estás en Wutai: Junon no es una selva, aquí somos civilizados. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Yuffie firmó el alta con desgana, mirando desafiante al carcelero. Se estaba planteando la idea de retarle cuando la apuraron con un suave toque de una vara en la espalda. Se giró malhumorada encontrándose con Vedfolnir, el monje fahratí, con su talle esbelto como el bambú sonriéndole como si fuera el dueño de algún secreto. Era tan desconcertante. No sabía quién era ni porqué pagó su fianza, apenas había intercambiado un vago saludo con él, pero su mirada azul incandescente la abrumaba. Estaba fascinada por el esplendor y grandeza que su presencia proyectaba, como una brillante y cálida luz.

—Bueno... ejem —empezó a hablar Yuffie—, gracias por ayudarme y eso... has sido muy amable... —las palabras se le atoraban en un remolino mental, e incómoda sintió como las mejillas le ardían. Necesitaba huir de ahí—. ¡En fin, ya nos veremos!

Recogió sus objetos personales y salió corriendo, tratando de dejar atrás al monje fahratí, pero se topó con una pareja que bloqueaba la salida. Yuffie bufó molesta y cuando trató de pasar entre ellos, se movieron para cerrarle el paso. Los miró fulminantemente: la pareja estaba formado por un hombre cazador y una mujer pescadora, pero había algo en ellos que los delataba como combatientes y ambos llevaban la huella de la mano azul de los fahratí. Ella era una mujer de piel rojiza, baja estatura y cuerpo musculoso, con unos enormes ojos negros como dos joyas de ónix. Tenía la nariz grande y recta y los pómulos pronunciados se endurecían con su corte de pelo al estilo _side shave_ ; la mitad de la cabeza estaba rapada y en la otra mitad una mata de pelo negro le caía por su hombro derecho. Llevaba la palma de los fahratí tatuada en la parte rapada de su cabeza. Vestía con un pantalón salwar y una camiseta kurta larga, de generoso escote y abierta en la parte de abajo por los dos lados; sujetaba sus ropajes a la cintura con un fajín ancho en el que descansaba enroscada sobre varias vueltas una red lastrada. Al otro lado, su acompañante era un hombre de mediana edad fuerte y robusto, con cuello y hombros de toro. Su rostro era anguloso y de rasgos adustos, rodeado por una enredadera de pelos, como un león salvaje, en el que parecía que anidaran los pájaros; tenía el cabello largo, enmarañado y trigueño hasta los hombros y se le mezclaba y confundía con la barba plagada de canas. Sus cejas oscuras también estaban pobladas y tapaban casi por completo unos fríos ojos azules. Llevaba dos palmas azules a cada lado de la cara, dándole un aspecto más salvaje del que ya de por sí portaba con sus ropas dejadas y raídas, hechas de pieles de zorro y cuero curtido de ciervo.

«¿Más faharatí, en serio? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta gente conmigo? ¡Que me dejen en paz, por Leviatán!»

Yuffie hizo otro intento de pasar entre ellos, pero la mujer la detuvo colocando su callosa mano sobre el hombro de la cazamaterias y la empujó hacia atrás con firmeza:

—Espera —dijo, tenía un marcado acento exótico.

—¿Cómo que _espera_? —ladró Yuffie furiosa, apartando bruscamente su mano—. ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?

Pero ninguno de los dos desconocidos parecía prestarle atención en realidad; miraban por encima de ella, observando al monje fahratí que se acercaba por detrás.

—¿Por qué esa necesidad de ser tan provocadora? —preguntó el monje.

—¿Vedfolnir, verdad? —Yuffie se giró hacia él— ¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto?

El monje fahratí sonrió y dijo amablemente:

—Por supuesto. Pero antes, ¿qué tal si todos desayunamos primero? —se adelantó a Yuffie y los otros dos le abrieron paso casi militarmente.

Yuffie dudo en si seguirle, pero el cazador y la pescadora la miraban, aun franqueando la salida, como si la estuvieran esperando para escoltarla. Les echó una mirada brabucona y pasó por el medio. Vedfolnir ya había echado a caminar sin esperar por nadie, y Yuffie apuró el paso para alcanzarlo, gritando un: «¡Oye, espera!».

—Desde aquí se escuchan las gaviotas del puerto —habló él—. Es curioso como en cualquier sitio, el olor a mar es el mismo. Quizás, cuando el mundo entero haya cambiado tanto que ni los primeros hombres puedan reconocerlo, sólo sabrán que sigue siendo la misma Tierra por el olor a mar, ¿no crees?

Vedfolnir caminaba sonriente con los pies descalzos por la acera pavimentada de hormigón impreso. El corazón de lapislázuli sujeto por las miles de mano labradas en la madera de su vara centelleaba con la luz que se filtraba de la nebulosa capa de humos en el cielo de la ciudad. Sus túnicas se hinchaban vaporosas detrás de él, como el espectro azul de la Corriente Vital manifestándose como su sequito, a juego con los ojos. Ojos brillantes, azules, como los ojos calmados y limpios de Aerith. En ese momento, todo en Vedfolnir producía la agradable sensación de ser cálido y hermoso. Yuffie, enmudecida por la fascinación, lo siguió tranquilamente a su paso.

Detrás de ellos, el cazador y la pescadora los siguieron todo el camino a una distancia que les daba intimidad para hablar, a pesar de que Vedfolnir dirigió toda la conversación a los más costumbristas de los temas. Yuffie pensó que era un experto en ello, Vedfolnir conseguía que fuese interesante hablar de las manzanas de Bonora.

Al descender una avenida, llegaron a la parte baja de la ciudad que daba al viejo puerto, donde la niebla de toxinas residuales de Junon se condesaba creando un ambiente oscuro, asfixiante e ingrávido. Los límites de la zona baja de Junon estaban _sutilmente_ marcados con un muro de relleno que albergaban los tan conocidos pórticos de arco bajo que, otrora, se guardaban los aparejos de pesca. A pesar de la belleza de su fachada, una vez que traspasabas sus arcos dejabas atrás la parte alta de Junon y llegabas a los barrios marginales de la clase obrera más humilde. Aquí acababan los despojos de la sociedad, aquellos a los que los habitantes normales querían evitar ver: pobres, desahuciados, moribundos, prostitutas y drogadictos acababan aquí sus días sin ver la luz del sol. La humedad de mar se hacía dura en esta zona, y los indigentes que malvivían en las aceras llenas de orín y suciedad tenían serios problemas respiratorios y enfermedades reumáticos. Se escuchaban como ecos resonando contra las paredes de piedra y musgo los llantos de bebés, gritos de mujeres e insultos de ancianos de las casas de dos plantas que aglomeradas construían toda una red laberíntica de estrechos callejones, costanillas empinadas y fríos soportales.

Se preguntó porqué un monje fahratí la llevaría a tal sitio y, como un acto reflejo, miró atrás para ver como el cazador y la pescadora le cerraban el paso detrás suya.

«¡Por Dao-Chao, espero que no sea una trampa!» pensó la caza materias, «Sería muy ridículo que unos fahratís me tendiesen una emboscada tan obvia». Pero Vedfolnir caminaba descalzo por la zona baja de Junon, sonriente y aparentemente ajeno a todas las paranoias que estaban despertando en ella.

Al pasar por debajo de un soportal, el olor a defecación e inmundicia se hizo insoportable. Un hombre tirado en el suelo agarró el bajo del pantalón corto de Yuffie. Estaba delgado a extremos enfermos y su cuerpo tenía lesiones escamosas engrosadas e inflamadas. En sus abatidos ojos destacaban el inconfundible brillo del Mako.

—¡Por-por favor, por-por favor! —pidió él—; ¿Po-podías darme unos gils? Es pa-para un poco de Be-Beso de amapola...

Yuffie se detuvo ante ex SOLDADO. «Se merece su dolor» pensó.

El Beso de amapola era un medicamento opiáceo hecho con la flor de la amapola que el Proyecto Esperanza de la WRO ofrecía para calmar el dolor como terapia de mantenimiento para la desintoxicación de los SOLDADOS makodependientes; una sola dosis tenía un efecto rápido y potente para mantener a un makodependiente durante un día, pero en gente con un consumo crónico el _subidón_ sólo duraba unas horas. Sin embargo su consumición en exceso podía ser tan tóxica como el mismo Mako.

«Se lo merece».

Vedfolnir apartó a Yuffie con gentileza para posicionarse enfrente del ex SOLDADO. Hincó una rodilla y posicionó sus manos a cada lado del rostro del hombre, ignorando todo remilgo o reparo con la suciedad. A sus espaldas, Yuffie pudo ver como un haz de luz salía de Vedfolnir, iluminando al ex SOLDADO y a cada una de las piedras que construían el soportal. Era cálida, cegadora y azulada, como el propio Vedfolnir. Brilló con intensidad unos segundos, y después se extinguió lentamente. Por encima del hombro de Vedfolnir, Yuffie pudo ver que el rostro del ex SOLDADO se había relajado, mostraba una serenidad plena, calmada y en paz. Mejor que cien Besos de amapola. Vedfolnir se levantó, y sin girarse hacia Yuffie, siguió su camino, dejando atrás el soportal, acompañado del cazador y la pescadora que estaba vez ignoraron a Yuffie. Yuffie miró la túnica ondeante alejarse, y antes de correr tras Vedfolnir echó un vistazo de nuevo al ex SOLDADO. Seguía con la mirada ausente, relajado. Sin duda, parecía que había sido mejor que cien Besos de amapola.

—No debiste ayudarle —le dijo a Vedfolnir cuando los alcanzó.

—Sufría, y mucho.

—Se lo merecía —repitió en voz alta su propio mantra.

—¿Por ser de Shinra?

—¡Sí! —dijo ella, como si fuese la única respuesta obvia.

Vedfolnir se detuvo y la miró unos segundos:

—Debieron hacerte mucho daño.

—¡Le hicieron daño a todo el Planeta, literalmente!

—Y por ende, a ti.

Yuffie se descolocó un poco con la conversación. No se sentía juzgada, ni sermoneada, tampoco parecía haber compasión hacia ella. No supo qué actitud tomar hacia él, así que simplemente se quedó callada. Vedfolnir colocó su mano en el hombro y la instó a seguir caminando. Ella se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Al final de una callejuela se encontraron la doble puerta batiente de un restaurante de mala muerte, donde un hombre gordo y de gran papada bebía directamente de una botella de ron, agarrado a la puerta para no caerse. Enfrente, un par de mujeres vestidas provocadoramente con corsés rojos y negros les sonrieron levantando sus faldas circulares llenas de olanes de tul para enseñarles las ligas de sus medias.

—¡Ey, fahratí! —dijo una de ellas—. ¿Una mamada a cambio del perdón de Enneath?

Vedfolnir sonrió. «El rey de todo lo bueno y lo amable». Y con cierto tono paternal rechazó la oferta:

—Podrá entrar en el reino de Enneath, señorita, sólo trate de cuidar su pureza...

Las mujeres estallaron en risas coquetas y juguetonas, detrás de sus abanicos y plumas.

—¡No creo que quede nada puro aquí, fahratí!

—No pierda la fe; lo importante va más allá del cuerpo.

Las mujeres se volvieron a reír y Vedfolnir entró dentro del restaurante. Los otros dos se colocaron a cada lado de la puerta doble inmediatamente, y la mujer pescadora le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Yuffie para que siguiese al monje. Yuffie suspiró y cruzó el umbral del establecimiento.

La clientela del local consistía hombres mayores, viejos marineros de Junon que venían a gastar sus ahorros en alcohol y mujeres. Yuffie evitó sus miradas lascivas y se sentó al lado de Vedfolnir en una mesa redonda y pequeña cerca de una ventana mugrienta.

De la barra salió un camarero que olía a pescado, con un delantal tan mugriento como el resto del local. Se cuadró ante ellos entrechocando los tacones:

—Señor —miró directamente a Vedfolnir—. ¿Desea pedir algo? Podemos ofrecerle mermelada de manzanas extraída directamente de Bonora para usted. Por supuesto, todo lo que pida es gratis, señor —dijo.

Vedfolnir aceptó la sugerencia.

—Le estaba hablando hace justamente un rato a mi compañera de las manzanas de Bonora. Qué casualidad, ¿verdad? —miró a Yuffie entonces—. Tienes que probarlas, son las mejores.

Yuffie parpadeó varias veces, extrañada. Desechando la idea de cómo podían tener manzanas de Bonora en un local que malamente podía permitirse tener agua corriente en la zona baja de Junon, Yuffie preguntó:

—¿Por qué te sirven gratis?

—Porque piensa que así tendrá un ascenso más directo y rápido con Enneath —respondió condescendientemente.

—En ese caso, quiero almejas en salsa y una cazuelita de pescado, ¡y una patata cocida con todo! —pidió Yuffie—. Llevo días comiendo mierda en esa celda.

Vedfolnir asintió con la cabeza hacia el camarero dando su aprobación y éste giró sobre sus talones, desfilando en dirección a la cocina con el pedido.

—Deberías haber aceptado la mermelada —insistió en cuanto se quedaron a solas—. En serio, Bonora tiene las mejores manzanas.

Yuffie sólo atinó a arquear una ceja, la situación le sobrepasaba. Sin saber cómo tomarse toda aquella locura simplemente optó por mirar por la ventana. A través del cristal sucio se podían ver las siluetas deformadas de las prostitutas en la calle.

—Se la ve descompuesta —le habló Vedfolnir tras un rato de silencio—. La zona baja de Junon puede llegar a ser... impresionable. No esperaba que _esto_ fuese afectarla.

—No es _esto_ lo que me afecta —Yuffie movió su mirada de las prostitutas al hombre enfrente de ella—: estoy acostumbrada a _esto_. Lo que me sorprende es que tú estés aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿por ser un fahratí? —preguntó, casi sorprendido.

—No se ven muchos monjes en estos lares.

—Y sin embargo es donde más se nos necesitan, ¿no cree? —Vedfolnir sonrió y Yuffie chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada de nuevo al paisaje desolador que enmarcaban las ventanas. Fuera del restaurante, había algunas personas nuevas en la entrada.

—No creo que sea la fe lo que necesiten aquí.

Fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que llegó cargado con el pedido. Por un lado colocó ante Vedfolnir un plato con pan tostado al horno, un tarro de cristal llenó de una mermelada roja y una taza humeante de té; por el otro lado, colocó tres platos a Yuffie con sus almejas, pescado y patata. Al inclinarse para servir, un colgante se salió por debajo de la camiseta del camarero y le quedó pendiendo del cuello. Era un puño azul atado a un cordón de cuero. El camarero les dejó también el periódico de Junon de esa mañana donde el titular principal hablaba sobre el próximo aniversario de la fundación de la central hidroeléctrica. El titular de la portada estaba acompañado por un fotografía en blanco y negro en la que salía Rufus Shinra acompañado de Reeve, Cid y Barret. Yuffie sintió que se le atragantaba la patata al ver a los cuatro juntitos, sonrientes, delante de la descomunal presa de agua que apenas entraba en la fotografía.

Después de enterarse de que Rufu estaba detrás de la WRO, Yuffie se negó a seguir en la organización, y esperó que sus amigos reaccionasen y secundasen su decisión. Reeve fue el primero en declarar que seguiría en la WRO. Según él, la WRO era algo más grande que viejas rencillas. «Viejas rencillas ¡Ja!». La sorpresa fue que Cid apoyase a Reeve. Yuffie se regañó a sí misma por sorprenderse. Cid sólo quería surcar los cielos, a él tanto le daba quién estuviera detrás con total de lograr sus sueños. Ya se vendió una vez con el _Programa de Exploración del Espacio de Shinra_ , ¿por qué no dos? Ahora que le financiaban la Shera, volvía a ellos. Pero lo que no entendió fue la decisión de Barret.

Barret había trabajado por años en las minas de carbón del Corel con su amigo Dyne, y «la Shinra» arrasó con todo su pueblo sólo por salirse con la suya. Barret perdió a su pueblo, a su esposa Myrna, a Dyne y a su brazo. Cuando Yuffie lo conoció, aunque de aquellas sólo tenía dieciséis años, pudo ver el brillo de la venganza y la culpabilidad que todos en el grupo AVALANCHA cargaban en su vendetta contra Shinra. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Barret, estrechando manos con el hijo del hombre que asesinó a su esposa. Recuerda mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, a ese alto y robusto hombre que podía tapar el sol. Barret agachó la cabeza. No dijo nada. Pero se quedó en la WRO, al lado de Reeve y de Cid, bajo las órdenes de Rufus. Yuffie nunca se lo perdonó.

Cloud y Tifa se mantuvieron al margen, como hicieron siempre con la WRO. La pareja sólo quería dejar atrás todo y empezar una familia, ser felices. Las decisiones políticas y económicas no les interesaban. Para Cloud y Tifa, ya habían cumplido y sacrificado mucho por el planeta.

—¿Tanto odias a Shinra para casi matar a golpes a un SOLDADO? —Vedfolnir la sacó de sus pensamientos.

«Para ser sermoneada hubiera preferido que fuese Reeve». Yuffie respiró profundamente, cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Desvió la mirada a la ventana; cada vez había más personas amontonándose en la entrada. Yuffie no pudo sacar un patrón común entre los hombres, mujeres y niños que llegaban en pequeñas tandas, pero empezaba a llamarle la atención.

—¿Piensas acabar uno a uno con todos los militantes de la compañía?

—Pensaba más de pelotón en pelotón, viendo que contra diez me las apaño bien —se burló Yuffie volviendo a encarar a Vedfolnir, quien solo sonrió ladeando una comisura de la boca:

—Yo conté cinco, Yuffie.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, monje? Está claro que sabes quién soy yo. No creo que hayas elegido sacarme de la celda y me hayas traído aquí por misericordia.

—El mundo es grande, pero no tanto como para que la Princesa Renegada de Wutai desaparezca —hizo una pausa y bebió un sorbo delicadamente de su té. Después continúo hablando—. Uno de mis hermanos fahratí me informó que montaste un buen espectáculo con esos SOLDADOS.

—¡Oh! Imagino que sería el fahratí que vaticinaba en las calles —Yuffie contuvo una risilla desganada al recordar—: le interrumpí todo su discursillo sobre el fin del mundo y elegir entre Enneath y Kahoreth... — Vedfolnir asintió y Yuffie se cruzó de brazos, interesada—. ¿Así que él te informó a _ti_ sobre _mí_?

Vedfolnir volvió a asentir:

—Correcto. Ellos son mis ojos, mis oídos y mi voz.

—Hablas como si fueras algo así como el Fahratí Supremo.

—No es _como_ , eso es exactamente lo que soy —dijo como si nada mientras untaba la mermelada en la tostada—. Ellos predican mi palabra; viajan por el mundo, traen a mí a los que precisan de la paz. Ellos me hablan sobre el mundo material y yo les guio en el mundo espiritual.

Yuffie lo observó detenidamente. Había oído rumores acerca del Fahratí Supremo. Las creencias de Irinfahrat existían desde mucho antes de que ella naciera, la iglesia de Midgar donde Aerith recogía flores y que luego usó para hacer surgir la Fuente de los Milagros había estado dedicada al culto, pero los fahratí había perdido popularidad en la población en los Continentes. Hasta que surgió la misteriosa figura del Fahratí Supremo, alimentada seguramente por los acontecimientos del Alzamiento de Omega. A Yuffie ya le costaba creer en esa figura mesiánica y ahora debía de aceptar que la tenía en frente de ella comiendo tostadas de mermelada de manzanas exportadas (ilegalmente, seguro) de Bonora.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí el Fahratí Supremo?

—Ofrecerte un camino.

Yuffie soltó un sardónico resoplido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiera un camino?

—Chica dura a la que le duele el alma... Te fuiste de Wutai, te uniste al grupo ecoterrorista AVALANCHA, te enfrentaste a la Calamidad de los Cielos, te afiliaste a la WRO... Cuando hiciste todas esas cosas tenías un camino —la voz de Vedfolnir, potente y segura, atrajo a Yuffie incluso cuando ésta quiso parecer desinteresada—. Querías un cambio pero, fueran cuales fueran tus intenciones en un principio, ahora estás completamente pérdida.

Yuffie abrió la boca para protestar, pero no hubo palabras. Vedfolnir hablaba, con sus ojos que parecían que lo supiesen todo. Un universo entero se extendía ante él, nadie podía alcanzarlo.

—Puedo ver que has estado esperando a que llegue algo e ilumine tu vida —siguió hablando él—. Bueno, ahora estoy aquí para decirte que tienes que dejar de deambular y seguir mi camino.

En ese momento, por la sucia ventana se pudo ver una figura distorsionada montada en chocobo a la que la multitud abría paso. Sólo los SOLDADOS podían ir en chocobo por Junon. La nueva figura se bajó del choboco y habló con el cazador y la pescadora, quienes se hicieron a un lado y le dejaron entrar a la taberna. Al cruzar el umbral la figura cobró la imagen de un hombre alto, de constitución atlética, pelo engominado hacia atrás y ojos Makos. Vestía la gabardina con hombreras metálicas de los SOLDADOS de PRIMERA CLASE y de su cintura colgaba un espada.

La primera reacción de Yuffie fue tensarse enardecida, pero cuando el SOLDADO se dirigió hacia ellos, Yuffie sólo pudo quedarse atónita al ver que el hombre portaba con orgullo la marca de la mano azul de los fahratí en su frente despejada.

El SOLDADO se acercó con paso firme hacia Vedfolnir y al llegar a su altura, se inclinó sobre su oído. El monje fahratí lo recibió como si esperase su llegada y escuchó la misiva que le entregó.

—Comprendo —dijo. El soldado se incorporó y Vedfolnir se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia Yuffie—: Disculpa, pero ya es la hora.

—¿La hora de qué?

—Te gustas las revoluciones sociales, ¿no es cierto? —sin perder su sonrisa, Vedfolnir recogió su bastón y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera—. Si estás cansada de pelear contra peones insignificantes de un tablero más grande y quieres llegar a algo significativo, tal vez encuentres en mí lo que has estado buscando.

Luego, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Yuffie se quedó sentada, cruzada de brazos y piernas. Estaba cansada de tantos rodeos.

«¡No pienso seguirlo!»

Decidió al verlo marcharse con el soldado.

«No, señor. Yo no soy una de sus seguidoras»

El camarero salió de la cocina con la palma azul pintada en la cara y siguió a Vedfolnir con una enorme caja de madera.

«Ése tipo no me conoce nada en absoluto»

Por el distorsionado cristal de la ventana pudo ver como el soldado, la pescadora y el cazador retiraban de la caja que cargaba el camarero unas mochilas.

«¡Él no sabe lo que quiero!»

La multitud expectante de afuera se arrodillaron ante los fahratís y aceptaron la bendición que Vedfolnir hacia a cada uno mientras sus otros seguidores entregaban las mochilas.

«¿Qué sabrá un monje fahratí de revoluciones sociales?»

Entre la multitud empezó a rularse un cuenco con pigmentación azul, y comenzaron a manchar sus manos para pintarse las palmas en la cara.

«¡Si son todos un borregos!»

La multitud, armada, con los rostros pintados y las mochilas se movilizaron para marchare por la callejuela por la que llegaron, siguiendo a Vedfolnir.

«¡Yo no iré!»

Se reafirmó al ver como, uno a uno, todos iban desapareciendo de su línea de visión.

Finalmente, se quedó sola con los borrachos y las prostitutas.

—¡Agh, esto es estúpido! —Yuffie se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo detrás.

Aunque había personas que se escondían en sus casas al verlos pasar, a la multitud se les fue añadiendo más personas con las caras pintadas según avanzaban en su marcha, cuesta arriba. Pero lo sorprendente fue cuando al llegar a la muralla de los pórticos de arco bajo, una misiva de una cuadrilla de SOLDADOS les esperaba con armas y... las caras también pintadas con la mano azul.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —dijo Yuffie en voz alta, en medio de una multitud de rostros azules que elevaban sus manos azules a un cielo que debía ser azul.

—Es un honor dirigirme a vosotros en este día tan especial —comenzó a hablar Vedfolnir, y con su voz los rostros azules rodearon su figura como si de un mesías se tratase— que nos recuerda la fundación de la central hidroeléctrica de Shinra Inc., que sólo pudo ser posible gracias a la unión de un titán de la industria energética como es Shinra con la organización de la WRO, fundadora de este gobierno de transición.

Mientras la multitud escuchaba las palabras del monje, un pequeño grupo comenzó a acercarse al muro y a sacar con palancas de acero los bloques de la construcción pegados al suelo. Uno a uno, sin más esfuerzo que el que supondría mover una piedra gigantesca, los fueron retirando a lo largo de la muralla.

—El día de hoy, nos recuerda que, un año más se nos ha mentido —siguió hablando Vedfolnir—. Un año más todo sigue igual. El mundo sigue dividido entre _Ellos_ y _Nosotros_. _Ellos_ son los mismos que nos llevaron a la guerra, que nos ahogaron en impuestos, que nos robaron a nuestros hijos, que destruyeron el planeta. Cada generación tiene un nombre nuevo, una cara nueva del mismo dado que sólo juega al azar con nuestro destino. Son _Ellos_. Midgar ha caído, la promesa del futuro y el Mako ha muerto dejando un pestilente olor en la tierra que corrompe desde el Continente del Este hasta el del Oeste. Somos los labradores de nuestros cementerios donde _Ellos_ nos han marginado. Sólo un cínico llamaría a la desesperación una forma de vivir—Vedfolnir hizo una pausa dramática, agachó la mirada y cogió aire lentamente.

Poco a poco, el muro empezó a quedar desnudo por la parte baja, mostrando la estructura de sus cimientos. Un esqueleto de hierro y hormigón que se clavaba en la tierra y se erguía sobre las treinta y cinco plantas recubiertas de piedra.

—Ellos no quieren oír hablar de libertad. No quieren oír hablar de la libertad individual. Ese tipo de cosas son lujos y _nosotros_ no podemos creer en los lujos. Ningún gobierno del mundo pelea contra el fascismo hasta suprimirlo. Cuando la burguesía ve que el poder se les escapa de las manos recurre al fascismo para mantener el poder de sus privilegios. Y esto es lo que ocurre en Junon. Si el gobierno de transición de la WRO hubiera deseado terminar con los elementos fascistas, hace ya muchos años que hubiera podido hacerlo. En lugar de eso, temporizó, transigió y malgastó su tiempo buscando compromisos y acuerdos con ellos. Aún en estos momentos ¡Je! Hay miembros del gobierno que desean tomar medidas muy moderadas contra los fascistas.

Los que portaban mochilas sacaron de éstas una masa gelatinosa, amarillenta, suave y fácilmente maleable, la cual comenzaron a colocar en el hueco que habían abierto en el gran muro, pegándolos alrededor de los cimientos de hierro y hormigón.

—Como antagonistas burgueses, esos señores no pueden tener otras ideas que las que profesan. Pero el pueblo, la clase obrera, está cansada que se le engañe. Los trabajadores saben lo que quieren. Nosotros luchamos no por el pueblo, sino con el pueblo, es decir, por la Revolución. Somos conscientes de que en esta lucha estamos solos y que no podemos contar más que con nosotros mismos. Nosotros somos una fuerza que aumentamos con la represión y nos hacemos más solidarios con la dificultad. No nos han domado con las prisiones y las reportaciones, _Ellos_ nos han hecho más firmes en nuestros propósitos. Más seguros en nuestros objeticos. Y, cuando después de la dictadura totalitaria salimos de los presidios y nos unimos otra vez, continuamos en grupo.

—¡Sí, eso es!

—Somos _Nosotros,_ los que no tenemos nombre, los que no tenemos orgullo, los que somos una masa, los que pagaremos uno a uno, _Nosotros_. La muerte no es nada, nuestras vidas individuales no son nada. Y por eso, somos _Nosotros_. Mientras quede uno, _Nosotros_ viviremos.

La masa acumulada bajo los cimientos del muro desprendía un agradable olor a madera cortada. A Yuffie el olor hizo que le asaltase el recuerdo de Barret en la furgoneta destartalada, donde en la parte de atrás tenía un improvisado laboratorio, con una bañera llena de agua helada en la que preparaba un concentrado de ácido nítrico gaseoso, ácido sulfúrico y glicerina. Así preparaba nitroglicerina y Tifa gritaba histérica si acaso estaba pretendiendo hacerles volar a todos por el aire. «Serrín» decía Barret «necesitas mezclar la nitroglicerina con serrín para obtener un bonito explosivo plástico».

Hubo algunos gritos en la muchedumbre, que comenzaron a alterarse con la llama de la rebelión en los ojos. Pero Vedfolnir los calmó con un gesto de manos, y siguió hablando:

—Habrá resistencia por parte de la burguesía que no aceptara someterse a la revolución que _Nosotros_ mantendremos con toda su fuerza. En esta contienda el ejército no cuenta, hay dos campos: los hombres que luchan por la libertad y los que luchan por aplastarla. _Nosotros_ sabemos que si triunfa el fascismo vendrá el hambre y la esclavitud. Pero _Ellos_ también saben lo que les espera si pierden. Por eso esta lucha es implacable. Para _Nosotros_ es aplastar el fascismo para que nunca más pueda levantar la cabeza de nuevo en Junon, estamos decididos por una vez de todas acabar con él y esto, a pesar del gobierno.

En AVALANCHA Barret le había enseñado a Yuffie a hacer explosivos plásticos caseros. Barret era bueno haciendo mezclas reactivas de productos combustibles y oxidantes para hacer volar por los aires los Reactores Makos. Para las detonaciones controladas, decía, se colocaban en los cimientos de una construcción, y así se conseguía echar abajo cualquier edificio del mundo.

—Quien gane sólo heredaremos ruinas. Nosotros no tenemos miedo, siempre hemos vivido en la miseria, y nos acomodaremos a ella durante algún tiempo. Pero así, no hay que olvidar que los obreros somos los únicos productores de riqueza, somos nosotros los que hacemos marchar las máquinas en las industrias, los que extraemos el carbón y los minerales de las minas, los que construimos ciudades, ¿es que no íbamos a poder crear, y en mejores condiciones, para reemplazar lo destruidos? Las ruinas no nos dan miedo. Sabemos que sólo heredaremos ruinas porque la burguesía tratará de arruinar el mundo en la última fase de su historia. Pero a nosotros no nos dan miedo las ruinas porque llevamos un mundo nuevo en nuestros corazones, y ese mundo está creciendo en este instante.

Una vez cubrieron todo lo largo de la base por dentro de aquella gelatina amarillenta que olía a serrín, lo aseguraron y cubrieron con sacos terreros. Barret le había enseñado a Yuffie que se hacía eso para que la explosión incidiera sobre los pirales y no se expandiera. No se quiere matar civiles, decía, sólo destruir la historia.

—El mundo vio como Midgar se destruyó a sí misma, y con la ciudad cayeron las vendas que tapaban la verdad. Ahora, _Ellos_ tratan de volver a imponerse en Junon, pero _Nosotros_ hemos aprendido. El paso hacia la armonía será imparable esta vez. La justicia es equilibrio. Nosotros, este grupo de hermanos unidos en la anarquía, seremos testigos del principio de una nueva era de libertad, juntos forjaremos un mundo sin reyes ni reinos, sin fronteras ni naciones, donde la única lealtad del hombre sea para con él y sus seres queridos. Es hora de que encontréis vuestro propio camino. A partir de ahora los tiranos ya no volverán a oprimiros, a partir de ahora sois libres. Voy a darle el control de Junon a sus verdaderos dueños, el pueblo. Regresemos al auténtico equilibrio del orden natural.

Aquello había sido preparado minuciosamente. Yuffie pudo imaginarse como cada día, cada uno de esos seguidores del Fahratí Supremo desesperados por el cambio, había ido hasta el muro que dividía la sociedad en dos, había trabajado con cinceles para separar los bloques de piedra de la construcción y había vuelto a colocarlos en su sitio para no despertar la atención. Había SOLDADOS implicados en esto que cubrirían estas maniobras, pero la discreción sería necesaria. Por lo que habrían tardado días en sólo separar intactamente un solo bloque. Y habían conseguido separar unos miles. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban planeando esto?

Los explosivos fueron activados. Se formaron gases que alcanzaron un alto grado de temperatura y estos se desplazaron por toda la estructura de hormigón del interior del muro, creando una onda de presión que al no poder expandirse de manera esférica, subió por toda la muralla. Se escuchó un ruido seco que retumbó por todo el suelo como un seísmo. Y luego, las treinta y cinco plantas del edificio de la gran muralla adoptaron un ángulo de ochenta grados y el armazón comenzó a ceder, creando un ligero arco. Finalmente se precipitó con lentitud hacia la zona alta de Junon.

—Ahora éste es nuestro mundo —dijo Vedfolnir—: los antepasados están muertos.

Entre tosidos, Yuffie asomó la cabeza por la enorme nube de polvo y viento que azoró la explosión. Los ojos le irritaban y algo de metralla había salpicado la zona baja de la ciudad. La muchedumbre también se recompuso carraspeando por aire e incorporándose del terremoto. En el centro, Vedfolnir y aquellos tres faharatís que parecían de su confianza permanecían impasibles, contemplando la obra de arte. Vedfolnir y su modo de mirar transformaban el mundo en una pintura hecha a oleo.

—¡Libertad! —gritó de pronto una mujer.

—¡Justicia! —le acompañó otra voz masculina.

A estos gritos se unieron otros, y centenares de puños pintados de azul se alzaron en una revuelta. Imbuidos en un estado de frenesí se lanzaron a las ruinas de las murallas y comenzaron a escalar los trozos de roca y piedra que se acumulaban.

Yuffie se imaginó a Reeve, el viejo Reeve con sus sueños y esperanzas. Estaría celebrando el aniversario de la central hidroeléctrica con Rufus. Quizás también les acompañarían Cid y Barret. Sentados en un despecho, hablando de cómo encontrar la Materia Ancestral de Yggdrasil. Y entonces, desde su alto edificio donde el aire era frío y la nube de toxina residual no les alcanzaba, verían por las ventanas como la muralla central de Junon se derribaba sobre sus cimientos en un nimbo expansivo.

El estallido de una ventana en la cara de un edificio sacó a Yuffie de sus pensamientos. No sabía muy bien cómo había acabado al otro lado del muro. En la zona alta de Junon los ciudadanos habían tomado las calles. Las ventanas del edificio del banco central de Junon estallaron en mil pedazos y un archivador negro de siete cuerpos se precipitó desde la tercera planta. Miles de hojas blancas impresas con los detalles adquisitivos y económicos de sus clientes volaron en llamas por el aire. Deudas, préstamos y servicios destruidos. Luego, ardieron billetes de gils.

Yuffie pensó en todo lo que podría hacer con ese dinero llameante. «Podría retirarme, dejar la caza de materias» pensó, «¡Qué tontería!». Ella nunca había escogido esa _profesión_ por el dinero. Cierto era que encontrar una materia legendaria le creaba excitación, pero no era por el dinero. Ella nunca había necesitado de esas comodidades materiales, realmente. De haberlo deseado, tendría el palacio de Wutai.

Archivadores, despachos y ordenadores caían como meteoros sobre la multitud que rodeaba el edificio, y el humo salía formando columnas por las ventanas rotas.

Llegaron los helicópteros de la WRO haciendo un ruido atronador con sus hélices que ensordecía las pequeñas explosiones en los edificios. Alguien empezó a hablar por megáfono:

—¡Dispersen la zona! —ordenaba—. Repito: ¡Dispersen la zona!

Los ojos de Yuffie buscaron a Vedfolnir.

Soldados uniformados con los colores de la WRO y de Shinra aparecieron en escena. No llevaban la palma azul en el rostro e, instintivamente, Yuffie los vio como _el enemigo_. Llevaban el equipo antidisturbios, con escudos, armaduras, porras y lanzagranadas.

Eran _Ellos_ contra _Nosotros_.

El pueblo no se amilanó, y tal como había dicho Vedfolnir en su discurso, la opresión de las fuerzas sólo elevó la determinación de la muchedumbre: armados desde con piedras y palos hasta con cócteles molotov y cuchillos, se lanzaron a por los soldados.

Ante aquel traqueteo de fuerzas, una bomba lacrimógena rebotó cerca de Yuffie y estalló. Yuffie rodó por el suelo evadiendo el gas, pero no pudo evitar inhalar lo suficiente para sentir inmediatamente irritación y una desorientación sensorial. A tropezones, trató de salir del alcance de la nube blanca de gas. Algo tropezó con ella y cayó. Tosió, quitándose de encima a un jovenzuelo.

El jovenzuelo, que no debía haber cumplido ni los quince, se incorporó bruscamente, ignorando a Yuffie para afrontar a un SOLDADO con su hacha. El SOLDADO era un hombre corpulento, con postura perfeccionada, que despachó sin problemas a dos hombres que torpemente se lanzaron hacia él. El jovenzuelo lo alcanzó con su hacha, pero la espada que blandía el SOLDADO trazó un arco en el aire, partiendo en dos el mango de madera. La cabeza del hacha salió girando por los aires de la fuerza de la estocada y el jovenzuelo se tropezó cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

El SOLADADO le largó al jovenzuelo en el suelo una estocada fulminante. Yuffie se movió deprisa, desenfundado a Ojo de Halcón de su cinturón y alzándola para detener el movimiento descendente de la espada del SOLDADO. Saltó una chispa blanquiazul cuando el acero chocó contra el acero con un clamor estremecedor, y la curvatura de la hoja de Ojo de Halcón agarrotó el filo de la espada impidiendo que el SOLDADO clavase al jovenzuelo contra el suelo. Yuffie se interpuso entre los dos al tiempo que echaba a un lado sin contemplaciones al jovenzuelo. El SOLDADO se revolvió con un juramento y con una finta soltó su espada del arma oriental de ella. Esta vez, fue a por ella, lanzando una estocada tan precisa que Yuffie tuvo que recurrir a toda su destreza para suplir sus pobres instintos de esgrimidora y esquivarla. Yuffie se vio obligada a retroceder, pero consiguió mantenerlo a distancia, donde ganaba ventaja. Flexionó su pierna para adoptar una postura de Wu Shu y empujándose en un movimiento danzarín, blandió Ojo de Halcón con un movimiento circular. Espada y mano salieron volando y el SOLDADO mutilado comenzó a gritar. Yuffie lo dejó estar y buscó con la mirada al jovenzuelo, pero ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

La noche resonaba con el choque de los aceros, las explosiones de cocteles molotov y los disparos de los subfusiles. Y los gritos. Yuffie titubeó un momento, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. La muerte la rodeaba por todas partes.

Vehículos blindados estaban tomando la calle, arrojando agua a presión desde sus cañones a la multitud que se dispersaba buscando cobertura. Los helicópteros cubrían el cielo, gritando «¡dispersen la zona!».

El cazador fahratí se subió por los vehículos blindados como si fuese una criatura salvaje, arrojando a sus conductores fuera por la ventaba. Luego, se subió al techo de un blindado y comenzó a disparar con su arco largo a los SOLDADOS que entraron en escena con subfusiles.

Otra explosión y el edificio del museo nacional comenzó a arder, con un humo negro ascendiendo hasta el cielo. Entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba, de pie como un ángel. Vedfolnir. Miles de partículas de luz azul flotaban a su alrededor convirtiéndose en cadenas de corriente energética. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas cerca de sus costados. Parecía en trance. Un pilar inamovible en medio del caos.

La pescadora mantenía alejados a los militares que se acercaban a Vedfolnir con la red lastrada desenrollada: hacía ágiles movimientos circulares que atrapaban a los soldados y luego los arrojaba al suelo. De vez en cuando, de la red ondeante salía un tridente que empuñaba con la otra mano y que la ayudaba a mantener distancia.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó un SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE. Señalaba a Vedfolnir y no llevaba la palma azul—: Es el Fahratí Supremo, ¡Detenerlo!

Un pelotón de partidarios a Shinra se lanzó hacia el monje, encontrándose Yuffie entre _ellos_ y Vedfolnir. «No, entre ellos y nosotros».

«Nosotros».

Yuffie lanzó a Serpiente Bicéfala contra los SOLDADOS. El arma arrojadiza de doble hoja voló girando sobre sí misma haciendo silbar el viento y, antes de que impactara contra uno de los efectivos de Shinra, Yuffie ya corría hacia ellos empuñando a Ojo de Halcón. El filo de Ojo de Halcón mordió la mano a la altura de los nudillos de un SOLDADO armado con una escopeta, desviando su disparo fuera del alcance de Vedfolnir. El SOLDADO maldijo, y habiendo perdido movilidad en una de las manos, lanzó un culetazo del subfusil hacia Yuffie, quién detuvo el golpe interponiendo su brazalete. El golpe vibro, desestabilizando a ambos, quienes tuvieron que alejarse para equilibrarse de nuevo.

Otro SOLDADO auxilió a su compañero, tratando de aplacarla con su espada, haciendo un ataque ascendente desde su izquierda que la partiría en dos de alcanzarla. Yuffie se giró como una bailarina sobre sus pies e interpuso a Ojo de Halcón. Los dos filos se entrabaron y el adversario estaba tan ocupado parando la estocada con fina esgrima que no se dio cuenta de que Yuffie colocó la pistola de aire comprimido de su guantelete sobre él y, de pronto, directo a las tripas se activó el gancho a presión rápido como un relámpago. Sin dar tiempo a confesión, Yuffie giró su torso y descargó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el SOLDADO del subfusil.

No creyó poder esquivar, sin embargo, a un tercer SOLDADO que se lanzaba hacia ella desde su espalda. Incluso cuando se giró para afrontarlo, supo que no le daría tiempo bloquear el ataque. Dos enormes flechas atravesaron la armadura del SOLDADO, clavándoseles en el pecho. Desde lo alto de los vehículos blindados que había tomado el cazador fahratí, abatió al SOLDADO con una tercera flecha.

Pronto, el SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE fahratí se acercó para darle apoyó; subido a su chocobo hizo una carga para romper varias filas del frente enemigo. Yuffie rodó por el suelo, recogiendo a Serpiente Bicéfala y volvió a lanzarla a otro rival, desarmándolo a instante. El arma volvió cortando el viento como un bumerán y Yuffie lo atrapó con la mano por el centro. Observó entonces la contienda. El SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE era un excelente jinete, y espoleó su montura en dirección a dos enemigos que habían hecho causa común. En el momento que se les acercó, el SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE tiró de las riendas; golpeó de pleno a uno en la cara con su sable mientras su chocobo paraba en seco, alzando sus alas de plumaje dorado para mantener el equilibrio y cocear al otro con las gigantescas zarpas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, uno de los combatientes quedó desangrado en el suelo, y el otro se tambaleaba con la cara desgarrada.

Desde su posición, Yuffie pudo ver como un efectivo de las filas de la WRO traspasaba la carga del SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE y esquivaba las flechas del cazador, superando con agiles saltos los enemigos y cuerpos que obstaculizaban su carrera.

Las piernas de Yuffie se empezaron a mover antes que su mente.

Iba de traje negro, con corbata y zapatos lustrosos. El pelo negro, engominado hacia atrás y en su oreja un pinganillo. Las manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero levantaron un subfusil de calibre 9 mm, dirigiéndose hacia Vedfolnir.

Yuffie saltó sobre el Turco desviando su disparo pero éste apretó el gatillo, dándole a bocajarro. A esa distancia, la presión del arma reventó la armadura de placas de su brazo izquierdo. Trozos de piel, cartílago y huesos salieron volando, y la sangre lo empañó todo.

Yuffie cayó al suelo y a su lado, el Turco estaba manchado de sangre. «Joder, esa es mi sangre». Escuchó a lo lejos el galopeó del chocobo acercándose. El dolor era aturdidor y temió verse el brazo amputado. El Turco la apuntó con su MP5 y Yuffie pensó «voy a morir por un jodido monje fahratí». Ella, que nunca había servido culto a los Siete en Wutai, que sólo sabía maldecir a Leviatán y juró tantas veces en vano el nombre de Dao-Chao.

Desde su montura, el SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE cargó contra el Turco empuñando su sable y más sangre salpicó el cuerpo de Yuffie.

Tirada en el suelo, Yuffie se sintió desvanecer. El cielo era negro, no se podía ver el sol. Pero todo estaba iluminado por una hermosa luz azul. «Llevo la vida que quiero» se dice, los ojos le pesan y la luz es cálida, «y quiero la vida que llevo».

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Y por fin de vuelta! Wuo, realmente me he tardado seis meses en subir el tercer capítulo... soy irremediable. Ya ni sé si alguien se acordará de este fic y le interesará en algo jajaja._

 _Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a_ _Lady Yomi_ _,_ _Rey Minas_ _y a mi queridísima_ _Blankfans_ _por sus review tan hermosos y llenos de ánimo. ¡De verdad, son geniales, gracias!_

 _Cualquier crítica y sugerencia será bienvenido en la caja de comentarios. Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Cha Chao!_


	4. Almas desesperadas

**. Earth Cries: Final Fantasy VII.**

 **Capítulo 4.** _Almas desesperadas_

Llevaron a Yuffie al interior de una tienda y la colocaron sobre una mesa de madera. Alguien encendió un brasero y unas manos comenzaron a desvestirla. Escuchaba la voz de Vedfolnir susurrándole palabras dulces, tratando de alejarla del dolor. Le quitaron los restos de la armadura de placas del brazo, rota en añicos por el impacto a bocajarro del arma del Turco.

«No —quiso gritar Yuffie—. No, eso no, no lo hagáis»

Pero cuando abrió la boca se le escapó un largo aullido de dolor, y la piel se le cubrió de sudor. Trozos de metal estaban incrustados bajo su piel y al arrancarlos la desollaban. Un cuchillo le rajó el brazo por la zona amputada, sintió que se le abría la piel.

En el interior de la tienda las formas danzaban en círculos en torno al brasero y las toallas llenas de sangre, eran sombras oscuras en las paredes de tela, y algunas no parecían humanas. Divisó la forma de un criatura, alargada y oscura, de ojos centelleantes en la oscuridad, y otra que parecía un hombre envuelto en llamas.

«¿Qué les pasa a todos, acaso no lo ven?»

Pusieron al rojo la hoja de una espada en el brasero y se lo colocaron en el brazo amputado. Le llegó el hedor de la sangre al arder y el brazo parecía ennegrecido. Yuffie se desvaneció con el dolor, cayendo inconsciente en la oscuridad y vio la sombra de las alas.

«Oscuridad», pensó Yuffie. La terrible oscuridad que la perseguía para devorarla. Si volvía la vista atrás estaría perdida.

— _La oscuridad es el olvido. Lo consume todo. Todo excepto aquello más oscuro que la oscuridad._

Sombras depravadas que susurraban palabras prohibidas en la lejanía. Quería moverse, irse de ahí, pero su cuerpo no respondía. No sabía dónde era arriba y donde abajo. Flotaba en un mar de tinieblas.

No podía mirar atrás, no debía mirar atrás.

Pasó un tiempo, una noche, un día, una semana. No habría sabido decirlo. Despertaba por momentos, aquejada de un dolor insoportable. Sentía calor en su interior, era un ardor espantoso en el brazo izquierdo.

Estaba tumbada en un incómodo colchón hecho de paja sobre una tabla dura que se movía con un suave traqueteo. La llevaban algún lado. No sabía dónde. Una lona cubría el techo y cerraba los lados alrededor de ella, pero la luz del sol y el calor se filtraban en el interior por los poros de la tela.

Pero para ella todo era oscuridad y frío. A penas lograba mantener la consciencia. El dolor era constante, palpitante, sentía como en su brazo cercenado los músculos se estiraban como quién tira de un hilo deshilachado y la piel, abrasante, se retorcía adoptando nuevas y grotescas formas.

Luego se desmallaba y las pesadillas la atosigaban entre sudores fríos. No sabía si prefería estar despierta o inconscientes. En ambas formas sufría. En sus delirios luchaba por despertar y en su dolor buscaba dormir.

Afuera, donde no había oscuridad ni pesadillas, se escuchaban voces. Yuffie trataba de reconocerlas, pero ninguna era familiar entre la muchedumbre. Todo estaba lleno de sonidos: pisadas, llamadas, graznidos de chocobos, el traqueteo de las ruedas de carros, motores de turbinas de vapor de los vehículos.

En el interior, sin embargo, las alas proyectaban sombras sobre sus sueños febriles.

— _Cosas oscuras como el corazón de un demonio. Los demonios no temen a la oscuridad._

Detrás de ella, una respiración crepitante soltaba un aliento frío como la muerte en su nunca y las alas producían un sonido metálico. Brillaban en un acero platino que centelleaba por encima de ella desde su espalda en todo el mar de oscuridad.

«Si vuelvo la vista atrás, estoy perdida»

El olor que despedía la herida era espantoso, dulzón y tan penetrante que Yuffie se sintió a punto de ahogarse.

A lo lejos divisó una luz, diminuta en la distancia. Una luz roja, acercándose. La conocía, no tenía miedo de ella. Extendió la mano.

«Vincent»

Había venido a salvarla de aquella oscuridad.

Iba por fin a tocar la luz roja con los dedos cuando una luz azul centelleó más fuerte y voraz, consumiéndolo todo.

Después, y durante largo rato, sólo hubo dolor, fuego y susurros procedentes de las estrellas. El sabor de las cenizas la despertó.

La tienda de lona estaba a oscuras, silenciosa, cerrada. Del brasero salían flotando algunas cenizas, y Yuffie las siguió con la mirada hasta ver cómo se perdían por el agujero para el humo de la parte superior.

Y allí estaba Vedfolnir, el monje fahratí, que le ponía una copa en los labios. Notó el sabor de la leche agria, y también el de algo más, algo espeso y amargo. El líquido caliente le corrió por la barbilla. Consiguió tragar algo. La tienda se hizo más oscura, y el sueño volvió a apoderarse de ella. Pero no hubo pesadillas. Flotó, serena y tranquila, en un mar que no tenía orillas. Y ya no era un mar oscuro, sino uno azul.

Volvió a despertar, sobresaltada por la bocina de un vehículo y unos gritos. El dolor había menguado y se sentía descansada. La tienda estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por un rayo de sol dorado que entraba por el agujero del techo, acariciándole el rostro.

Había echado de menos la luz. Incluso si siempre estuvo ahí.

Miró a su izquierda, encontrándose con que volvía a tener el brazo completo; estaba vendado desde el pecho, pasando por el hombro hasta la mano. A su alrededor había cuencos llenos de agua manchada de rojo, vendas sucias y un emplaste de ungüentos sobre hojas de gran tamaño. Levantó el brazo y miró su mano. Intentó abrirla y cerrarla, y ésta respondió como si nunca se hubiera separado del resto del cuerpo. Era como si la hubieran despedazado para luego volver a reconstruirla.

Sintió el calor que procedía de su interior. Bajo las hoscas y pesadas mantas, tenía la piel desnuda cubierta de una película de sudor. Se incorporó sobre su lecho y suspiró.

—Has despertado por fin —dijo la exótica voz de la pescadora. Estaba recostada en una montaña de paja y Yuffie supo por su expresión soñolienta que se había quedado dormida, seguramente vigilándola.

—Quiero... —empezó a hablar Yuffie. Tenía la garganta en carne viva.

—¿Sí? —la pescadora se incorporó, expectante.

«Necesito... algo... a alguien... ¿el qué?»

Sabía que se trataba de algo importante. Era lo único que importaba en todo el mundo. Todo parecía moverse en medio de brumas.

«Tengo que...»

Los enormes ojos negros de la pescadora la miraban a la espera que dijera algo. Yuffie sentía la boca seca. Se humedeció los labios y se quedó quieta como una estatua. La pescadora pareció cansarse:

—Estate quieta ahí. Voy a buscar a Vedfolnir—declaró moviéndose hacia la puerta de la tienda—. Tienes tu ropa ahí, la hemos limpiado.

Entonces, como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, Yuffie reaccionó poniéndose en pie, dejando caer las mantas al suelo y mostrando su desnudez. Más rápido de lo que pudo calcular la pescadora, Yuffie se le abalanzó, cogiéndola por los hombros y encarándola.

—¿Quién me desvistió? —exigió saber con la cara roja y los ojos turbados— ¿Quién curó mi herida? ¡¿Quién?! ¿Fue Vedfolnir, verdad? ¡¿Qué fue lo que vio?!

La pescadora apartó bruscamente a Yuffie.

—Relájate —ordenó. Aunque su tono era neutro, tenía una mirada severa que recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Yuffie. Un cuerpo atlético y fibroso, lleno de cicatrices, moratones y raspaduras—. Sólo eres un cuerpo más, a nadie le interesa tu desnudez. Vedfolnir te salvó la vida, deberías estar agradecida.

Yuffie trató de relajarse, pero los latidos de su corazón retumbaban por todo su cuerpo y estaba sofocada. La pescadora la siguió observando duramente hasta que supo que estaba tranquila. Luego, recogió la ropa que le había señalado con anterioridad y se la lanzó a la cara.

—Voy a por Vedfolnir —dijo—. Y no me vuelvas a tocar o te mato.

Aquella amenaza reveló que a la mujer no le había gustado descubrir que Yuffie era más fuerte físicamente. Sentenciado esto, salió de la tienda, dejando a la caza materias sola. Aunque Yuffie intuía que habría alguien apostado fuera, vigilando que no escapará. Se vistió rápidamente su pantalón corto color caqui, la camiseta gris oscuras, los calcetines de medio muslo a rayas, los guantes antiparras, las coderas y rodilleras, y las botas de montañismo. Su ropa había sido lavada y no tenía restos de sangre, y cuando se puso la bufanda roja alrededor de cuello le llegó un olor a jabón de lagarto que le recordó a las lavanderas de Wutai. También estaban sus otras pertenencias y armas, y Yuffie se apresuró a equiparse para cualquier peligro. Preparó un par de bombas de humo en su cinturón y unas granadas explosivas en lo que quedaba de su maltrecha pechera táctica. Había perdido toda la protección de su brazo izquierdo y eso la ponía incomoda.

Cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba Luna Menguante en su muslera, la lona de la tienda se abrió y entró Vedfolnir, acompañado del SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE fahratí. Al verla armada como si fuese asaltar ella sola una fortaleza, el monje sonrió condescendientemente.

—Buenos días, Yuffie —saludó, con su mirada llena de los secretos del universo—. Te veo con fuerzas este día.

—Sí —dudó en responder—. Ya... me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias.

Ella se quedó a la expectativa, esperando una iniciativa agresiva por parte de Vedfolnir. «Aunque es absurdo que no me haya hecho nada hasta ahora, habiéndome tenido a su merced».

—Perfecto. Entonces acompáñame.

Vedfolnir salió de la tienda, y el SOLDADO lo siguió. Yuffie suspiró resignada y salió también detrás de ellos.

Tras la penumbra de la tienda, el mundo exterior la cegó con su brillo. Un campamento de unas dos mil personas se extendía a lo largo de un prado, erigiéndolo de palacios de hierba y paja trenzada, tiendas de lona, toldos de plásticos y esterillas de madera en los suelos. Nada más salir, un grupito de niños se juntó para mirarlos con ojos curioso. Vedfolnir les sonrió y caminó entre la multitud. Distintas personas dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres para saludarlo o bendecirle a su paso. El SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE lo seguía como una sombra, y Yuffie fue detrás de ellos. Por el campamento pasaban caravanas, coches y motocicletas levantando estelas de polvo y vastos rebaños de ovejas y chocobos pastaban ante las atentas miradas de pastores que los cabeceaban al verlos. Había ancianos arrugados contemplando el cielo azul, espantándose las moscas con manotazos débiles y hombres y mujeres en constante movimiento. También pudo ver guerreros apostados en cada esquina, afilando sus armas o puliendo sus armaduras.

Vedfolnir llevó a Yuffie hasta una de las carpas más grandes, cubierta con telas que caían desde el techo. Éstas estaban adornado con símbolos rústicos que Yuffie reconoció como Cetras. Cuatro SOLDADOS con la palma azul en el rostro vigilaban cada una de las esquinas. Los dos que franqueaban hicieron un saludo a Vedfolnir y le abrieron las telas que hacían de apertura de la carpa para que pasaran.

Dentro había otros dos SOLDADOS fahratí, que vigilaban a tres hombres que estaban de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos atadas por delante y las cabezas tapadas con sacos de lana gruesa. Los prisioneros llevaban los uniformes de SOLDADO.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó.

Vedfolnir hizo un gesto hacia el SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE y éste desencapuchó uno a uno a los tres prisioneros. El primero era un hombre de rostro alargado, cabello oscuro con perilla y el brillo sobrenatural del Mako en unos ojos grandes como los de un niño. Llevaba el uniforme violeta de SEGUNDA CLASE y del cuello le colgaba una cadena de eslabones con un anillo. A su lado, un jovencito SOLDADO de TERCERA CLASE temblaba inquieto. Tenía la piel rosada y llena de pecas, y sus ojos Mako a penas se veían bajo el espeso cabello rojizo. Finalmente, el tercero era un Maestro de Armas, un SOLDADO veterano encargado de adiestrar a los novicios. Era un hombre mayor de rostro engullido por las arrugas y unas severas líneas de expresión que denotaban un carácter huraño. A pesar de esto, Yuffie sabía que no debía superar los cincuenta; aunque el tratamiento de Mako aumentaba las características físicas de una manera sobrenatural, también acababa consumiendo con el tiempo, por eso los SOLDADOS no tenían vidas muy largas.

—Estos son hombres de Shinra, SOLDADOS. ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres? —preguntó Vedfolnir.

Los prisioneros se quedaron en silencio, estaban magullados y sus respiraciones eran fuertes y agitadas, difícilmente conseguían mantener la calma.

—Responded —ordenó el SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE, y su voz sonó como un relámpago. Los prisioneros temblaron ante el rugido pero hablaron.

—Mi nombre es Galuf, señor —se presentó el más anciano, casi militarmente.

Yuffie dudaba si su iniciativa había sido por el miedo a la situación o porque quién lo ordenó era un superior, aunque fuese un fahratí reivindicalista. Al ver que el mayor respondía, el más joven también lo hizo:

—So-so-soy O-O-Olaf. Soy Olaf, señor.

—Jorel —suspiró el de mediana edad con expresión resignada.

Vedfolnir dejó que se alargaran unos segundos de silencio, sólo roto por los gimoteos y oraciones de los prisioneros. Cuando consideró que la situación estaba ya suficiente llena de dramatismo, se dirigió hacia Yuffie.

—Galuf, Jorel y el joven Olaf —dijo señalándolos pero sin mover la vista de la cazamaterias— son de Shinra, son SOLDADOS de Shinra. Aquellos a los que odias tanto, ¿verdad?

El de mediana edad soltó a llorar desconsolado, desamorándose en el suelo. Vedfolnir le ofreció entonces a Yuffie un cuchillo de precisión. Era Luna Menguante.

—Mátalos —dijo.

—¿Qu-qué? ¿cómo?

Los tres prisioneros comenzaron a rogar por sus vidas al instante, removiéndose para escapar, y los dos SOLDADOS fahratí los redujeron de nuevo. Vedfolnir ignoró sus llantos, con los ojos azules tan fijos en Yuffie que ésta no pude despegar su mirada de la de él.

—¡No, por favor, por favor!—imploró el joven Olaf, su pequeña cara rosada y llena de pecas estaba arrugada en una mueca grotesca. Comenzó a removerse pero de nuevo sus captores volvieron a reducirlo contra el suelo—¡No!

Jorel, mientras tanto, tratando de mantener la calma, buscó auxilió en Yuffie:

—¡Piedad por mí y mi familia —dijo, intentando mantener contacto visual con la caza materias—, tengo una esposa e hijos! ¡Decidme que están bien!

Vedfolnir se posicionó en medio, tapando con su larga talla a Jorel de los ojos de Yuffie y ésta tembló cuando volvió a ofrecerle a Luna Menguantes.

—¡Por favor, no, por favor! —seguía rogando el joven Olaf, pero estaba muy lejos de la vista de Yuffie.

Vedfolnir la miraba como si no existiera más mundo que la distancia que separaban sus pupilas de las de ella, y Yuffie no pudo evitar perderse en su presencia. Luna Menguante había acabado entre sus dedos.

—No me pagaban lo suficiente para esto—maldijo el mayor su suerte, como si todo fuese una pesada broma de un viejo amigo.

—¡No, por favor! —el joven Olaf estaba a punto de estallar en histeria, su rostro estaba tan arrugado por el miedo que las pecas moteadas se habían fusionado en una mancha alrededor de su nariz y mejillas.

—¡Mi familia es buena gente —siguió Jorel, inclinándose para salir de la larga sombra que proyectaba Vedfolnir y le ocultaba de la vista de Yuffie—, no les hagáis daño! ¡Dejad que los vea!

—¡Por favooor! —finalmente el joven Olaf se derrumbó en un llanto desconsolado y el mayor se echó a reír:

—Y pensar que estaba a punto de retirarme...

A pesar de lo histriónico del momento, Yuffie no podía verlos; era incapaz de romper el contacto visual con Vedfolnir.

—Tú me dijiste que todo SOLDADO se merecía su sufrimiento ¿verdad? —Vedfolnir hablaba con voz suave y baja. Su posición era erguida, con las manos agarradas a su bastón de hermosos acabados azules. El rostro sereno, tranquilo y, aunque en su boca ya no había ninguna sonrisa misteriosa, sus ojos seguían proyectando una fuerza magnética ineludible—. Porque hicieron sufrir al mundo, ellos lo lastimaron, ¿no es así?

—Sí... pero...

Por un instante Yuffie se detuvo un intentando recordar el número de personas que había matado: no en la guerra, donde a menudo resulta imposible conocer el efecto de una estocada, de una explosión o del estallido de la magia en mitad de la refriega, sino en algo singular, cuando el enemigo tiene rostro.

Tampoco aquello, en los tiempos que corrían, significaba gran cosa; tampoco es que ella fuera de los que necesitan coartadas que mantienen intacta la propia estimación personal. Toda su vida había sigo dedicada a la contienda: en Wutai, las escaramuzas de AVALANCHA, contra Sephiroth y los hijos de Jenova, la caída de Meteorito, el despertar de los Deepground, el alzamiento de Omega...

—Te hicieron daño —seguía hablando Vedfolnir, con aquella voz que envolvía todo—. Invadieron tus tierras, mataron a tu gente y llenaron de miseria tu pueblo. Ellos destruyeron Wutai.

—¡No, no! —empezaron a gritar los prisioneros.

—Pero están atados —susurró Yuffie cuando soltó todo el aire contenido.

—¿Acaso no estaban indefensos los aldeanos wutanienses que Shinra mandó aniquilar?

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Eso fue hace veinte años! —gritó el joven Olaf, ansioso de haber encontrado una rayo de esperanza a su suerte—. ¡Ni siquiera había nacido!

—¡Es verdad, yo-yo tampoco fui! —corroboró Jorel—. ¡No estaba asignado a esa misión!

—Pero de alguna manera, vosotros también participasteis —sentenció Vedfolnir. Aquella afirmación destruyó toda ilusión de los dos soldados de poder cambiar las tornas a su favor y sus rostros volvieron a desencajarse mientras negaron con rotundidad. El monje los ignoró y prosiguió—. Yuffie está segura de que vuestro espíritu estaba con las hazañas del Sephiroth, el _Gran Héroe de la Guerra de Wutai_ , ¿verdad? Escuchabais por la radio las noticias y enaltecíais cuando se anunciaba cada victoria del SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE que inspiró a varias generaciones de jóvenes guerreros.

—¡Yo sólo estaba en Shinra para alimentar a mi familia! —admitió Jorel, cerrando los ojos con impotencia.

—¿Y hubieras ido a la guerra de haberte asignado?

Jorel dudó. Abrió los ojos y miró con la cara descompuesta al monje, quien le devolvió una mirada impermeable. Finalmente, Jorel suspiró y respondió con sinceridad:

—Shinra me proporcionaba un plan de ahorros, un seguro familiar y becas para mi hijo... Hubiese ido, sí, por mi familia.

Vedfolnir sonrió. Era esa sonrisa secreta que a Yuffie se le había antojado tan hermosa como enigmática la primera vez que la vio. Yuffie tragó saliva: ahora todo le daba vueltas y quería parar esa locura. Quería... pero sin embargo, no se veía capaz de pararlo.

—Siempre creí que la de Wutai fue una gloriosa campaña...

—Pues informaron mal, Jorel —Vedfolnir dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro al hombre—. No hay gloria ninguna en saquear casas, forzar a mujeres y degollar a campesinos indefensos.

«Once muertes» sumó por fin Yuffie y apretó con fuerza el puñal de Luna Menguante.

—¡No es justo! —protestó Olaf—. ¡No es justo hablar de posibilidades, de qué hubiéramos hechos de estar ahí o no! Nadie quiere una guerra...

—Pero admirabas a Sephiroth —habló entonces Yuffie—. Te uniste a SOLDADO para ser como él... e ir a guerras.

—Sí, ¡sí, sí! Admiraba a Sephiroth, ¡como todos! Pero no la guerra... Yo sólo quería proteger mi patria como lo hacía él...

Las uñas llenas de suciedad se clavaron tan fuerte en el mango de Luna Menguante que se le empezaron a doblar.

—¡¿Proteger tu patria?! ¡¿Protegerla de quién?! —Yuffie se desgarró la garganta gritando—. ¡Wutai nunca fue una amenaza, nunca tuvo ningún interés en el resto de los Continentes! —un palpitante latido, fuerte y despiadado, le recorrió el brazo izquierdo, inyectándole el deseo de degollarlo ahí mismo—. ¡Fuisteis vosotros! —siguió gritando, tenía los nudillos blancos y la cara roja— ¡Queríais nuestros recursos, así que fuisteis, nos masacrasteis, nos saqueasteis, no sometisteis y nos negasteis prosperar! ¡Nos robasteis nuestra identidad!

—¡Yo no! —exclamó Olaf, desesperado.

—¡Pero sí tu amado Sephiroth! —espetó ella—. ¿Sabes cuantas madres y niños mató para ganar la guerra? Una nación no puede existir sin herederos aunque tenga recursos, ¡y mi padre se rindió! Os entregó todo. Y a mí... —la voz se le quebró en esta parte y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Olaf, con la respiración agitada y su cara pecosa congestionada, frunció el ceño con determinación. No moriría por los pecados de otro. Miró al mayor de sus compañeros y con gesto duro sentenció:

—¡Galuf sí fue! —todos lo miraron un momento en silencio, y Olaf asintió con la cabeza para darse fuerza a sí mismo—, sí, él si fue a la Guerra de Wutai, como Capitán de la IX Legión de SOLDADO.

El viejo Maestro de Armas hizo rodar sus ojos, en una clara expresión de hastío.

—Serás bocazas... —excepto.

—¡Es la verdad! —le increpó Olaf—. ¡No paras de contar batallitas de la Guerra de Wutai!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera?—Galuf se encogió de hombros—. ¡Eran órdenes! —aunque trataba de tomar una posición indiferente, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yuffie, Galuf se estremeció como si viese en la caza materias los fantasmas de Wutai—. Era órdenes —repitió con la voz más quebrada —¿Qué podía hacer? No fue... culpa mía —y agachó la mirada.

—¡¿Entonces de quién es la culpa?! —quiso saber Yuffie; ya no sabía si se lo preguntaba al anciano, a Vedfolnir o a los dioses.

Yuffie se había criado con la batalla y con trece años ya había degollado a un centinela por la espalda abrigada en la noche. Pero ése era azar propio de la guerra. Aquel primer hombre que mató no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Pero era un SOLDADO, había escogido la senda del guerrero, había invadido sus tierras y murió por ser tan estúpido de dejarse degollar por una adolescente.

—Si la culpa no es tuya porque sólo seguías órdenes —volvió a hablar a Vedfolnir— entonces la culpa la tiene quién te dio las órdenes, ¿no es así?

El anciano Galuf asintió desesperado y el monje volteó su rostro hacia el SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE, quien había permanecido impávido ante toda la escena, erguido y recto como el militar que era. Éste desenfundó el arma que colgaba de su cinturón, una espada cimitarra que vibró al salir de la funda con una elegancia magnifica. Los prisioneros contuvieron el aliento al verlo dar un paso hacia adelante.

El SOLDADO pasó de largo de los prisioneros y se posicionó delante de Yuffie. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, observándolo directamente a los ojos Makos. Era imposible descifrarlos. Entonces él se arrodilló y colocó la cimitarra a los pies de ella. Era un arma refinada, fina y ligera, fundida en acero de crisol; la hoja era ancha y curva con un único filo pero decididamente cortante, diseñada para barrer con estocadas a los enemigos al atacar a lomos de un chocobo. La empuñadura protectora estaba hecha de metal negro pulido, a juego con su vaina, y acababa en una forma tan puntiaguda y fina como un agudísimo aguijón. Sentado sobre sus rodillas, el SOLDADO colocó las manos en sus muslos y estiró su cuello desnudo hacia atrás, ofreciéndoselo.

—Su nombre es Les Jaeger —habló Vedfolnir desde atrás— más conocido por este campamento como _el Coronel._ Lo conocí en las ruinas de Midgar, un superviviente de Meteorito. Como yo. Él fue el primero en seguirme _;_ es uno de los hombres más fieles a la causa que conozco. También un SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE. Y estuvo en la Guerra de Wutai.

A Yuffie le temblaba el suelo, le sorprendió su propia incapacidad de decidir qué quería en ese momento. Sin embargo su mano izquierda cobraba fuerza sujetando a Luna Menguante.

—Tenía 20 y acababa de lograr el ascenso —siguió hablando Vedfolnir—, así que lo enviaron a él a cargo de un pelotón de hombre para mitigar los últimos reductos rebeldes en la etapa final de la guerra después de la conquista de Fuerte Tamblin.

Desde su posición, los ojos de Yuffie apreciaban claramente la arteria de la yugular del SOLDADO, el Coronel Les Jaeger. Era gruesa, fuerte y sana, latía con un ritmo tranquilo, sosegado. Pareciese que su vida no dependía de eso, aunque de un sólo movimiento la hoja afilada de Luna Menguante podría abrírsela en canal. Yuffie pudo imaginarse la sangre saliendo a borbotones como de un aspersor. Saldría con tanta violencia que a esa distancia que la bañaría entera de rojo.

—No soy una carnicera —dijo. Temblaba tanto que le costaba mantener su mano empuñada quieta, así que se la agarró con la derecha.

—Te imaginaba mejor servidora de tu nación.

—Y lo soy. Incluso la he servido mejor que a mi padre, mejor que a los dioses. Pero ésta no es mi guerra.

—¿Y asesinar por cuenta ajena sí lo es? —Vedfolnir la escuchaba con expresión impenetrable. Su sonrisa, su misterio, su alegría... no estaban—. Los SOLDADOS en la calle de Junon a los que asaltaste…

—No —susurró Yuffie, no queriendo afrontar el recuerdo de esa escena. «No había querido llegar tan lejos, sólo quise... ¿qué quise? ¿qué pretendí?». Se había dejado llevar por el odio. Y Yuffie se sintió sola. La oscuridad volvía a ella y no quería sucumbir

—Al joven al que apaleaste al final... se llamaba Flamio, tenía diecisiete años. Murió tras horas de agonía. El médico le dio Polvo de Sueño para calmar su dolor y que trascendiera en paz... Aquello, Yuffie, no fue algo justo. Podían estar armados, portar armaduras y tener el logotipo de SOLDADO en la pechera, pero no eran niños.

El sol iba cayendo, y la luz naranja se filtraba por las telas que de la carpan caían cubriéndolo todo. El interior se volvía rojizo y las sombras se empezaban a alargar proyectándose por todos lados.

«Once muertes» se repitió a sí misma. Cuatro habían sido por asuntos de juego, palabras inconvenientes o trabajos desafortunados. El resto había sido en duelos soldadescos en sus diversas escaramuzas de AVALANCHA y la WRO. Todos hombres hechos y derechos, capaces de defenderse y, algunos, rufianes de mala calaña. Nada de remordimientos, excepto en dos casos: uno, un soldado de los Deepground, en las ruinas de Midgar; Yuffie estaba tratando de cerrar las válvulas de los Reactores Makos para detener el Alzamiento de Omega cuando el destello del Mako en el metal de una ametralladora de asalto detrás de ella le advirtió de la presencia de su enemigo. Yuffie apuró su Materia Velocidad para tomar ventaja y echar a correr hacia un lado esquivando los múltiples disparos del arma de su enemigo; las balas se incrustaron en las cañerías de la Sala de Comandos, soltando un espeso y ardiente vapor que llenó la habitación. En cuanto Yuffie escuchó el martilleo seco del cargador de la ametralladora no dudó, lanzó Sol Naciente y la _sudarshana_ voló con sus dientes afilados hasta morder al enemigo atravesado el cuello con una estocada sencilla de círculo entero. Cuando éste cayó al suelo desangrándose aún estaba vivo, y al retirar el arma de la carne del soldado, Yuffie vio horrorizada que debajo del casco y la armadura negra, con los cables que le administraban Mako directo a su sistema central, había un niño de no más de doce años. Todo sucedió muy rápido y Yuffie tuvo que volver a su misión, pero se llevó consigo el recuerdo de la angustia en el pálido rostro del niño, que apenas pudo hacer frente a esa desconocida enemiga que había invadido el que fue su hogar desde que nació.

—Puesta a acuchillar a tus enemigos —hablaba Vedfolnir, cerca de su oído detrás de ella, con voz baja pero poderosa —, hazlo con guerreros de verdad. Hazlos con los que han visto la sangre correr por la empuñadora de sus armas al atravesar a un enemigo real. Hazlo con los que deshonraron lo que era honrado para ti.

Además de aquel niño de Deepground, ahora sumaba a su conciencia la muerte del SOLDADO de Junon, un tal Flamio de diecisiete años. Yuffie no fue capaz de recordar el nombre de ninguno de los otros diez. O tal vez no los había sabido nunca. Nunca le había interesado saber nombres.

Yuffie miró al SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE Les Jaeger. Vio sus fríos y brillantes ojos de SOLDADO, el pelo engominado hacia atrás y el rostro, de rasgos bien formados, perfectamente afeitado. En la frente despejada la marca de la mano azul. Yuffie extendió su mano derecha y la posó encima de la huella, más grande que la suya propia. Retiró la mano y se acercó al anciano Galuf.

De cualquier modo, de pie ante tres hombres arrodillados y atados, implorando por sus vidas y las de sus familias, ante el Maestro de Armas de SOLDADO que había participado en la Guerra de Wutai, Yuffie añoró una vez más los tiempos de AVALANCHA; el olor de las bombas explosivas, el relinchar de los chocobos, el sudor del combate junto a los camaradas, el batir de las hélices del Potrillo y el paso tranquilo entrando en liza bajo las viejas banderas. Comparada con aquel campamento donde se disponía a matar a tres hombres a quien no había visto en su vida, comparada con su propia memoria, la guerra, el campo de batalla, se le antojaban esa noche algo limpio y lejano, donde el enemigo era un uniforme.

Y ahí, con el rostro lleno de sombras, sujetando tan fuerte a Luna Menguante que le temblaba todo el brazo izquierdo, y la sangre palpitando en ella con una fuerza que silenciaba los ruegos de los prisioneros, el sonido de la voz de Vedfolnir se hizo cada vez más alto, hasta llenar el mundo de Yuffie:

—Yuffie, no hay excusas —decía—, los tienes aquí —decía—. Tu odio está delante de ti —decía—. Tómalo o déjalo ir —decía—. Pero debes tomar una decisión.

Y detrás de ella, el sol poniéndose proyectó las sombras de las alas de sus pesadillas, y el viento sopló y oyó el tintineo metálico a su espalda.

«Si vuelvo la vista atrás, estoy perdida»

Agarró con decisión su cuchillo y con todas sus fuerzas rajó las cuerdas que maniataban al anciano Galuf. Éste soltó todo su miedo retenido, respirando entrecortadamente y agradeciendo la misericordia de Enneath, de los Cinco Dioses, de Leviatán y de todo dios reconocible en su vocabulario teológico. Yuffie se acercó a Jorel y Olaf para liberarlos también, quienes se unieron al agradecimiento.

Mientras esto ocurría, el Coronel Les Jaeger, se había levantado del suelo con la cimitarra en mano y se giró hacia la caza materias para atestarle una estocada que trazó un arco desde el suelo al torso de Yuffie. El filo del arma se encontró con una fuerza de resistencia mágica, que se manifestó al contacto de la cimitarra como una membrana viscosa y negra. La oscura energía se concretó en el golpe y empujó por el aire a Les con violencia varios metros de distancia. Les usó a su vez Ala de Pájaro para mantener el equilibrio en el impacto y caer elegantemente en el suelo.

Yuffie le sonrió desafiante bajo el fulgor de su escudo mágico: no iba a pasear por el campamento de unos fanáticos sin una buena protección. Había ocultado la magia de su materia Escudo con un Ocultación. Un combo perfecto para pillar desprevenido cualquier ataque furtivo del enemigo.

El Coronel Les sacudió un poco dolorido la mano que empuñaba la cimitarra, tronó el cuello bruscamente hacia la derecha y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Yuffie, acumulando magia alrededor de su arma. El encantamiento brilló bajo el resplandor del Mako, aumentando la potencia y velocidad de su carrera de manera sobrenatural.

Sabiendo que no le daría tiempo a desenfundar una de sus armas, Yuffie se echó a un lado. Les lanzó un tajo bestial hacia la cabeza de ella, pero Yuffie lo esquivó sin dificultad. La cimitarra de Les se disparó en un aguijonazo, pero Yuffie recibió la punta con el escudo mágico. El Coronel usó la materia de apoyo para aguantar el impacto del escudo y mantener la presión. Se oyó el chirrido del metal contra la energía mágica cuando la hoja de acero de crisol se deslizó por el escudo membranoso y negro.

Aprovechando esto, Yuffie le lanzó una patada desviándolo hacia un lado. El Coronel dio unos pasos hacia atrás para no desestabilizarse, recibiendo todo el impacto en la boca del estómago. Yuffie le lanzó un segundo ataque con un puñetazo cargado con la materia Rayo, que relampagueó alrededor de ella. Esta vez, Les esquivó el puñetazo de un salto hacia atrás, pero pequeñas descargas eléctricas arañaron su mejilla.

Yuffie gruñó al notar que su escudo mágico comenzaba a fallar, debilitado por los ataques del Coronel. Al otro lado de la carpa, Les la observó con sus ojos insondables y su mandíbula tensa. El Coronel aún contaba con su magia de apoyo potenciando su velocidad y fuerza, por lo que desenfundar un arma le daría los suficientes segundos a Les para golpearla. Yuffie decidió jugárselo todo en un ataque de magia combinada cuando Les, con su velocidad aumentada, volvió a correr hacia ella.

Yuffie adelantó una pierna, flexionó la otra, y levantó las palmas de las manos hacia su pecho, donde acumuló toda su reserva mágica. Tan rápido como sus movimientos felinos le permitieron, separó los brazos y trazó una línea con sus dedos desde atrás hacia delante, dirigiendo el poder de la materia Viento en su nivel más alto hacia Les Jaeger. Una ráfaga de alta intensidad eléctrica refulgió en medio de la carpa en dirección hacia el Coronel **.** Las telas rugieron al tensarse con el remolino de viento y todos alrededor de Yuffie fueron enviados al suelo. Todos menos el Coronel, quién con su potencia se mantuvo y dirigió su cimitarra para recibir la descarga eléctrica.

—Deteneos —a un lado de la pelea, Vedfolnir lanzó un haz de luz azul que brilló envolviendo con fuerza todo el ataque mágico de Yuffie. La luz, hecha de Energía Vital pura, devoró la invocación, desmaterializándola al instante. Yuffie jadeó al ver toda su magia disipada y esperó pálida recibir de golpe la estocada de Les Jaeger.

Sin embargo, Vedfolnir se posicionó en medio, cubriendo a Yuffie. La cimitarrasoltó un sonido seco cuando Les detuvo su filo a escasos centímetros del cuello del monje fahratí.

Los segundos se prolongaron a infinito y tanto Yuffie como el Coronel se mantuvieron estáticos a la expectativa.

Vedfolnir se giró hacia los otros cinco; los SOLDADOS prisioneros y los fahratís se comenzaban a levantar, con torpe y desorientada posición de defensa y ataque para seguir con sus duelos personales. Vedfolnir suspiró y levantó sus manos hacia los SOLDADOS, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió separó los brazos en cruz. Los cuatro hombres quedaron paralizados al instante, como si una fuerza invisible les prohibiese moverse.

—He dicho que os detengáis —repitió más alto Vedfolnir. Tenía todos los músculos de la cara en tensión y enormes gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y cuello. Yuffie no sabía qué clase de magia estaba empleando el monje, pero le estaba costando horrores mantenerla activa. Fuese lo que fuese, era tan efectiva que ninguno de los otros cinco podía romper el hechizo sobre ellos.

Con la mano con la que sujetaba el bastón, Vedfolnir señaló a sus dos SOLDADOS y los lanzó hacia un lado; con la otra mano, señaló a los SOLDADOS prisioneros y los lanzó hacia el lado contrario. Y después, agotado, tuvo que apoyarse pesadamente en el bastón para no caerse. Tenía la respiración descontrolada y las túnicas empapadas de sudor.

Los SOLDADOS, tanto prisioneros como fahratís, se quedaron quietos, aturdidos por lo que acababan de experimentar. El Coronel enfundó su cimitarra y se movió hacia Vedfolnir, pasando al lado de Yuffie e ignorándola como si nunca hubiera sostenido un combate con ella.

—Yuffie —le llamó en monje, aún fatigado hasta lo exhausto, pero sus ojos volvían a ser dulces y alegres, como cuando lo conoció en Junon —, nadie va a haceros daño mientras estéis aquí. No hace falta más violencia — sonreía y de nuevo era como si fuera el dueño de algún secreto universal. No podía ser que él estuviera satisfecho. Como si no pasará nada. La había abierto el canal, mirado las tripas y vuelto a coser.

El Coronel lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla de mimbre en una esquina de la carpa y Vedfolnir, con bastón en mano, enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas, tratando de recobrar fuerzas.

—Ahora —dijo— necesito hablar a solas con Yuffie.

Les hizo un gesto al resto. Los SOLDADOS fahratís miraron a los prisioneros y estos a su vez miraron a Yuffie. Yuffie dudo por un segundo, pero asintió con la cabeza, asegurándoles que estarían bien. Se los llevaron fuera de la carpa. Yuffie se quedó a solas con el monje, ni siquiera el Coronel, que era como su sombra, se quedó.

—¿Era esto lo que querías?—habló ella por fin. Él asintió con la cabeza y Yuffie se asqueó ante la certeza de lo temido—. Eres diabólico.

—Pudiste ponerle fin, Yuffie —dijo él, con su tranquilidad, con su voz baja y suave, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa secreta. Y dijo—, pudiste rendirte a tu odio y matarlos, pero no lo hiciste.

Yuffie no quería saber nada más.

—¡Déjame en paz! —quería huir—. ¡Te odio! —bramó.

—¡Eso es! Conozco la ira que te recorre, la rabia que ahoga tu dolor y que convierte en veneno el recuerdo de los seres queridos que no pudieron quedarse a tu lado porque temían tu oscuridad.

Vedfolnir comenzó a caminar hacia ella y Yuffie retrocedió. Las sombras comenzaban a engullir el interior de la carpa, el viento soplaba y en todos lados oía el traqueteo de las alas metálicas que traían la oscuridad.

—Verás, Yuffie, al principio yo también me sentía como tú, sólo conocía el odio. Me habían lastimado, traicionado y humillado —él dio un paso más hacia ella—. Me lo habían quitado todo salvo el odio —luego dio otro—. El odio me enseñó a levantarme, a sobrevivir, el odio hizo que curase mis heridas y que comiera y bebiera. Sí —luego otro más—. El odio me hacía fuerte, pero también me tenía prisionero. Entonces comprendí algo, me sucedió lo mismo que te está sucediendo a ti.

Estaba frente a ella. Extendió sus manos para tocarla. Desprendían un agradable calor incluso en la distancia. Como las manos de una madre.

—¡Cállate! —Yuffie lo apartó de un empujón violento— ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras!

Vedfolnir no perdió el equilibrio, se mantuvo recto como si estuviera anclado en la tierra. Su mirada dulce no desapareció y volvió a extender las manos hacia ella; más suaves, más cálidas.

—Yuffie —sostuvo su rostro por las mejillas, y las subió hasta acariciarle el pelo por la nuca—, nunca te mentiré. Te di la opción de elegir, de que decidieras. Ésa es la auténtica libertad. Dime qué está bien y qué está mal, ¿qué es el alma de un hombre sin consecuencias a la vista? Aquí obtuviste tu respuesta.

—No —le temblaba la voz y sentía que el suelo se hundía bajo ella. Trató de apartar la mirada pero los ojos de Vedfolnir siguieron los suyos, atrapándola de nuevo.

—No huyas, Yuffie. Llevas toda tu vida huyendo. Atrévete a sentir lo que estás sintiendo ahora.

—¡No! —comenzó a faltarle aire.

—Cuando hayas entendido te sentirás tan libre que ya no querrás mirar atrás otra vez. Serás un pájaro volando entre los árboles sin un camino que le guíe dónde poner los pies.

Las sombras, frías y oscuras, comenzaron a acariciarle las piernas, subiendo por sus muslos. Vedfolnir brillaba en luz azul, era cálido y firme. Pero no podía dejarse llevar. No podía hacer lo que él le pedía.

—Te han enseñado qué debes sentir y qué no. Te han dicho qué es lo bueno y qué es lo malo. Los sentimientos no son cosas que tú decidas construir, Yuffie. Separar los sentimientos es una disociación antinatural, fuimos creados con luz y oscuridad.

La respiración empezó a entrecortársele y se vino abajó. Vedfolnir la sostuvo sobre su pecho, rodeándola con fuertes brazos. Ella enterró el rostro en él y se dejó llevar.

—Enneath es la Corriente Vital, es la creadora de la vida; este mundo, los árboles, los insectos, el arroyo del río o las montañas son traducciones en forma material de ella. Ella vive a través de nosotros, experimentando la vida en cada vida creada por ella.

Cuando Vedfolnir hablaba su voz hacia resonar todo su pecho, era como un mantra que relajaba su respiración. Un arrullo de un viejo cuento.

—Nos hemos creído más inteligente que ella es nuestra arrogancia. Cerramos válvulas, creamos presas, construimos fuertes. No sólo físicamente. Espiritualmente modificamos la creación y nos alejamos de Enneath. Y la hemos contaminado, Yuffie. Eso es lo que crea la tierra corrompida, los sentimientos oscuros de la humanidad que no dejamos que Enneath asimile. Se han ido filtrando, obteniendo forma, poder y... conciencia.

«Habla de Caos, el alma forjada de tierra corrupta»

—Y eso es lo que está pasando a ti, Yuffie, es lo que te corrompe. Es lo que te ha convertido en una Corrupta y te consumirá.

El corazón de Yuffie se paró en seco.

Esperó que hablase, que continuase. Pero Vedfolnir estaba en silencio, acariciándole el pelo en ese fuerte abrazo. Yuffie levantó el rostro y lo miró. Los ojos azules, de un brillo cálido e intenso, le decían «ya lo sé».

Yuffie se separó y él la dejó irse de su lado. Esperó a que lo asimilará, a que no tuviera miedo. Espero con paciencia.

—¿Viste las marcas en mi brazo? —preguntó ella.

Vedfolnir negó con la cabeza.

—No, tu brazo estaba demasiado destrozado para no ver nada —dijo con dulzura—. Vi la Corruptela en tu alma.

—¿En mi-mi alma? ¿Cómo podrías...?

—Sé que ha sido un día fuerte, pero necesito que veas algo más.

Vedfolnir le extendió la mano. Yuffie dudó.

—Cada vez que me llevas a un sitio, una realidad de mi vida se desquebraja.

Vedfolnir se río con una carcajada clara y fuerte. Al final, Yuffie aceptó su mano y caminó con él por el campamento. La noche había caído, y aquel lugar que había estado tan lleno de vida ahora estaba deshabitado. Le preguntó a Vedfolnir a dónde se habían ido y el respondió:

—Están esperando.

Yuffie supo que preguntarle más al respecto no serviría de nada. Avanzaron hasta salir del campamento y subieron por una alta colina. Según se acercaban empezaron a escuchar el murmullo de risas y voces, y la luz moteada del fuego tras la colina. Al alcanzar el punto más alto, bajo ellos una llanura se extendía, inmensa y desierta, hasta perderse en el lejano horizonte. Yuffie pensó que se trataba de un verdadero mar de color verde. A partir de aquel punto no había colinas, ni montañas, ni árboles, ni ciudades ni caminos, sólo una llanura eterna cubierta de hierba que se ondulaba con el viento como si formara olas.

Y bailando, comiendo y festejando estaban los dos mil seguidores de Vedfolnir. Habían montado una hoguera enorme, y asaban carne de pato con miel y churrasco con chile. Sentados en el suelo, sobre rocas o gruesas ramas, la gente comía y bebía leche o vino, y se intercambiaban bromas.Algunos habían traído instrumentos musicales y otros los improvisaron con cajas de madera u objetos metálicos.

Vedfolnir la llevó hasta un grupo de personas y ahí la dejó, mientras se fue a hablar con otro grupo en el que estaban la pescadora, el cazador y el Coronel Les Jaeger. También había otros dos hombres; uno era un hombre de inmenso tamaño, al que le falta un palmo para medir dos metros y medio. Tenía los hombros anchísimos y los brazos tan gruesos como los troncos de tres árboles juntos y el vello negro y crespo que le cubría el pecho y los brazos era tan espeso que no había quedado nada para la cabeza. Llevaba la palma de la mano azul en medio de la cara, ocupándole tabique nasal y las dos mejillas. El otro era un muchacho rubio, innegablemente apuesto, de talla esbelta y constitución larguirucha. Yuffie estimaba que debía tener unos dos años menos que ella. Hablaba alegremente y con una amplia sonrisa con los demás. Todos tenían un porte tan serio y silencioso que el rubio destacaban entre los demás. Pero por más que buscase, aquel chico no llevaba la marca de la palma azul por ningún lado.

Pudo apreciar que, alejados de los demás, también estaban los tres SOLDADOS prisioneros, pero ahora no estaban maniatados ni de rodillas. Les habían servido comida y bebida que ellos aceptaban entre cautelosos y hambrientos. Mostraban una actitud desconfiados, como lo estaba la propia Yuffie.

El tiempo transcurrió y Yuffie jamás se había sentido tan sola como allí, en medio de aquella vasta horda de fahratís. Ponían ante ella trozos de carne humeante, gruesas salchichas asadas y empanadas de morcilla, y más tarde frutas, compota de hierbadulce y delicados pastelillos, pero ella lo rechazaba todo. Tenía el estómago del revés, y sabía que no podría retener nada.

Se había fijado que a lo largo de la noche al grupo de Vedfolnir se habían ido acercando personas enfermas de Geoestigma. La WRO trató de reunir a todos los afectados y curarlos en la Fuente de los Milagros que había creado el espíritu de Aerith en la Iglesia de Midgar, pero tras el Alzamiento de Omega la oscuridad de la Zona Cero había impedido que pudieran acceder a ella por lo que muchos enfermos no pudieron sanarse. Repartidos por el mundo, enfermaban cada día más hasta morir en terribles dolores.

Vedfolnir acariciaba sus cuerpos llenos de pústulas y besabas sus frentes.

Yuffie se preguntó qué sería de ella ahora que él sabía sobre su corruptela, que había descubierto su secreto.

«¿A mí también me besará en la frente antes de morir? ¿Llenará de paz mis últimos instantes de cordura?».

Pensó en Reeve y tembló al imaginarse que la encerraría en una de esas habitaciones blanca de los laboratorios de la WRO.

«Soy un demonio»

Temía perderse a sí misma, convertirse en uno de esas almas en pena, devoradores de carne humana incapaces de reconocer a nadie, ni a ellos mismos.

Se agarró con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, sintiéndolo palpitar bajo las vendas.

Cuando la música y jolgorio cesó, el silencio sacó de sus pensamientos a la caza materias. Ahí, al lado de la crepitante hoguera, Vedfolnir se bañaba de la luz del fuego ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Hermanos —comenzó a hablar, apoyado en su bastón de miles manos talladas en la madera— demos gracias por esta abundante comida que la Madre nos proporciona hoy.

La gente agradeció en el lenguaje de los antiguos. «Nahime» resonó como un cantico solemne «Nahime».

Vedfolnir asintió. El fuego crepitante en la oscura noche creaba extraños juegos de luces en su rostro; rojo, oscuro y azul. El monje entregó su bastón a Les y empezó a quitarse la túnica azul, quedándose únicamente con el pantalón holgado que se estrechaba por unas cintas en la altura de la pantorrilla. Cuando se deshizo de la parte de arriba descubrió un torso cubierto en su totalidad por abstractos tatuajes de líneas azules que se entrecruzaban, bifurcaban y giraban sobre sí mismas, aunando en su conjunto una gran belleza artística. Los tatuajes se extendían por su pectoral, espalda brazos y seguían más allá debajo de su pantalón.

El silencio de la noche sólo era roto por la madera ardiendo en la hoguera. Todos contemplaban y Yuffie sintió que el mundo había enmudecido.

—Sé que muchos aquí estáis sufriendo. El mundo entero está sufriendo —siguió hablando Vedfolnir y miró a todos sus seguidores con gesto paternal—. Noto todo el dolor golpeando la existencia del mundo, incapaz de fluir, atascado en los diques emocionales que hemos forjado.

Vedfolnir se inclinó hacia un niño contagiado de Geoestigma que respiraba con dificultad entre los brazos de su madre. El monje acarició su cabello sudoroso, y bajó la mano hacia la mejilla llena de pústulas secas y moradas, brillantes con la luz del fuego.

—No puedo prometeros que el dolor acabará —miró compasivo a la madre, pero con los ojos azules llenos de esa esperanza, de esa seguridad que había movido tantas personas a su alrededor—. Este dolor es necesario, es parte de la vida.

Vedfolnir se levantó y durante unos segundos pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Sonrió y volvió a la multitud.

—No debéis temer el dolor, sería como temer la propia vida. Y la vida es el tesoro que Enneath nos entregó. Ella existe a través de nosotros, experimentando la vida, y también la muerte —mientras hablaba, el Coronel Les se acercó y le devolvió el bastón. Vedfolnir lo aceptó y se giró hacia el inmenso fuego a su espalda. Sujetó con fuerza el bastón entre sus manos y tensó el omóplato para luego relajarlo, haciendo mover todos los músculos de su espalda. Y Yuffie pudo apreciar entonces, escondidos entre los trazos de diferente grosor, miles de ojos de rostros antiguos que la observaban desde distintos ángulos.

—Debemos aceptar nuestras luces y sombras —siguió hablando del Gran Fahratí—; la vida, la muerte, el sufrimiento y la alegría. Cuando aceptemos eso y lo abracemos, no habrá miedo y todo lo que está mal en la Corriente Vital podrá fluir como la cuerda que se desenreda.

Vedfolnir comenzó a emanar una luz azulada, muy leve al principio, luego se fue volviendo más intensa. Finalmente brilló oscilante y fuerte como si le envolviera fuego azul.

—Tal vez te quedaran cicatrices, pero recuerda que si notas que están ahí para recordarte que fuiste capaz de convertir ese dolor en una cicatriz. Sólo eso, una marca en la piel, una rúbrica en tu alma. Las cicatrices son todas aquellas cosas que nos han hecho aprender, así que ojalá se nos llene el cuerpo de cicatrices.

La tierra empezó a temblar abruptamente, aunque nadie se agitó nervioso o preocupado. Incluso parecieron esperarlo y, expectantes de rodillas, comenzaron a orar maravillados.

«Nahime» repetían suavemente sus cantos «Nahime».

De entre las entrañas del mismo subsuelo, un torrente de luz azul emergió con una fuerza explosiva alrededor de Vedfolnir. Flujos de Energía Vital, la esencia de la vida, brotaron como fuentes, condensándose en la zona.

«Nahime».

Arrasaron con la gran hoguera. El azul intenso de la Corriente Vital centelleó de rojo unos segundos, y después engulló el fuego asfixiándolo. Los inmensos flujos energéticos comenzaron a agrandarse hasta formarse un estanque que cubría a Vedfolnir hasta la cintura.

«Nahime».

La madre se levantó y acercó a su hijo al estanque, mientras los farahtís acompañaban sus pasos con los canticos antiguos. «Nahime, Nahime». Vedfolnir extendió sus brazos hacia la mujer y ésta le entregó a su hijo. El monje lo sostuvo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, y sumergió al enfermo niño entre las aguas de la Corriente Vital. Tras la ablución, Vedfolnir alzó al niño sobre su cabeza, mostrándolo ante sus seguidores; donde antes su cuerpo tenía dolorosas heridas, ahora relucía una piel sonrosada y limpia. Estaba completamente sano.

—¡Alabemos el milagro! —gritó exaltada de euforia la madre, y a ella se siguieron miles de voces.

Entonces Yuffie se dio cuenta: Vedfolnir no usaba ninguna Materia. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, era algo que había dejado pasar. En Junon, con el ex SOLDADO makodependiente o en la reyerta en medio de la ciudad cuando flotó rodeado de Corriente Vital. Vedfolnir era un cetra, un Antiguo. Y uno más poderoso de lo que pudo ser en vida Aerith.

Los enfermos de Geoestigma se introdujeron en las aguas, inmergiendo sus cuerpos en la Corriente Vital. Vedfolnir cogía agua con sus manos y purificaba sus cuerpos con una sencilla aspersión sobre la frente, curando sus heridas y eliminando el virus del Geoestigma de ellos.

Los niños corrían por la orilla, jugueteando y salpicándose los unos a los otros, los ancianos se acercaban y bebían de sus milagrosas aguas y los adultos bailaban y nadaban en ella. En medio, Vedfolnir había salido del trance y se dedicaba a besar en la cabeza a aquellos que se le acercaban, aunque se lo veía notablemente cansado.

Les Jaeger ayudó a Vedfolnir a salir de estanque, dejando en evidencia lo agotado que había quedado con aquel milagro. Los ojos de azul intenso estaban apagados y sus piernas apenas tenían fuerza para sostenerse por sí sólo en tierra firme. Aun así, Vedfolnir rechazó sentarse y pidió que lo acercase hasta los SOLDADOS prisioneros, diciéndole algo a la pescadora y el cazador, que se alejaron al instante a buscar algo.

Los prisioneros se tensaron al instante de sentirse el centro de atención. Cuando Vedfolnir llegó a su altura, con dificultad se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les besó en la frente.

—Sois libres —dijo—. El pueblo ha hablado y no se os guarda rencor alguno.

La pescadora y el cazador volvieron con tres chocobos jóvenes y algunos saquitos de telas. Se los entregaron a los prisioneros.

—Tenéis dinero y comida para empezar una vida donde queráis —continuó Vedfolnir y luego se giró hacia Jorel y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros—: busca a tu familia, Jorel. Se feliz con ellos.

Entre el jolgorio de la muchedumbre, Yuffie sintió que Vedfolnir la miró y le sonrió. Sólo a ella. A la Corrupta, a la pérdida. Sus ojos azules incandescentes la miraron como nadie la había mirado en todo el verano. Cuando Vedfolnir la miraba era como verse en un espejo y sentirse hermosa. Y en ese momento, adoraba a Vedfolnir. Vedfolnir era su familia real del momento. Lo único por lo que querría vivir.

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Y cuarto capítulo terminado ^^. Bien, bien; la historia avanza. Sé que de momento va lento, y todo parece muy lioso, pero os prometo que estos capítulos de transición están preparando el terreno para algo más grande jaja. Espero de corazón que la historia os esté gustando, para los que me preguntáis no es un YuffiexVedfolnir. Yo soy y siempre seré Yuffentine hasta la muerte jejeje. Cualquier duda, comentario, critica o exigencia no duden en dejarme un review, me encanta leerlos, saber qué opináis y contestaros ^_^_

 _¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Un motivo para seguir luchando

**Earth Cries: Final Fantasy VII.**

 **Capítulo 5.** _Un motivo para seguir luchando._

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un frío vivificante que señalaba el final del verano. Yuffie no había vuelto al campamento con los demás fahratís, se había quedado toda la noche despierta, sentada en lo alto de la colina. Con sus dedos jugueteando con un medallón plateado en forma de la mitológica criatura de cancerbero, observó cómo el mundo dejaba atrás un cielo de negro aterciopelado salpicado de estrellas a medida que el sol surgía por el horizonte de los prados verdes. El cielo del este se tiñó de rosa y oro sobre el Valle de Adalia, completamente inundado por la Corriente Vital. Las fluctuaciones energéticas formaban un inmenso y tranquilo lago que brillaba a las primeras luces del sol como espejos. Alrededor del lago habían crecido en una sola noche capullos amarillos de aguaturmas y almorejos. La inmensa llanura se extendía hasta perderse en la lejanía con la hierba ondulante por el viento como si formara olas verdes y azafranadas. Yuffie recordó que en la iglesia Irinfahrat de Midgar, Aerith cultivaba narcisos, fresias, lirios y gazanias, todos dorados como pequeñas gotas de sol.

Detrás de Yuffie, se veía el campamento de los fahratís al otro lado de la colina. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a bañar las carpas y palacios de paja, pequeñas campanas de cristal comenzaron a repicar en el campamento al coro de unos canticos religiosos. Todas las mañanas, con la luz del alba, los fahratís se reunían para dar la bienvenida al sol en el exterior. Enneath era la armonía y el conocimiento que llevan el día, la luz y el fuego; todos los actos importantes en su nombre debían hacerse bajo el cielo. Yuffie los había oído un millar de veces a lo largo de los Continentes: le pedían a Enneath que los salvará de la oscuridad. En cuestión de dioses, a ella le basta con los Cinco.

Yuffie se apartó del amanecer; era una crueldad que la corruptela en su interior acabase, algún día, de alejarla de tanta hermosura.

Yuffie se colgó el medallón del cuello y miró con determinación las cristalinas y azules aguas del lago, que ondulaban suaves con la Corriente Vital. Se levantó y bajó la colina. La alta y suave hierba acariciaba sus rodillas; estaba tan salvaje la naturaleza que pareciera que no había estado un campamento de dos mil personas aquella noche festejando ahí.

En la orilla cubierta de flores doradas, se despojó de la armadura y de las protecciones de su cuerpo, caminando hacia el lago descalza. La Corriente Vital fluía emitiendo una dulce vibración, como el viento que se filtra entre las hojas de los árboles. Era el murmullo de la vida. Sintió el lodo blando entre los dedos de los pies al avanzar por el agua. Dio un pequeño respingón cuando el frío le subió por los muslos. Desató con cuidado las vendas que cubrían todo el brazo izquierdo, dejando al aire su piel blanca marcada por unas intensas vetas negras rezumantes de oscuridad. Recorriendo su sangre, palpitando bajo la piel, desquiciada e insoportable. Dolía, y a veces era tan aguda que ensordecía el mundo a su alrededor. Quería quemarla. Quería destruir toda aquella emponzoñada oscuridad dentro de ella.

El joven y rechoncho científico de la WRO le había dicho que el agua de la Fuente de los Milagros de Aerith quemaba la piel de los Corruptos.

«Un momento de dolor y, quizás, la salvación».

La respiración la agitaba más que el propio frío. Cogió las aguas sagradas con la mano derecha y se la derramó sobre el brazo izquierdo. Algo dentro de ella, más profundo en su ser que la propia carne, se removió, ardiendo en lacerantes heridas. Yuffie gritó desgarrándose la garganta, mientras el agua se evaporaba en contacto con su piel ardiente. Las negras marcas se dilataron y contrajeron, retorciéndose en un dolor insoportable. Yuffie apenas lograba respirar, el cielo azul giraba encima de ella, dando vueltas.

«Un momento de dolor...» gimió «Un momento de dolor y... la salvación».

Jadeó una vez, dos, y a la tercera se dejó caer sobre las aguas, sumergiéndose entera. El agua sagrada era una hoguera, una batería nuclear derretida en su brazo. El agua entrando en su garganta y orificios nasales ahogaba los gritos de sufrimiento y el dolor se extendió por todo el cuerpo, creando quemaduras que arrasaban la piel.

Oyó, fuera de la superficie, a Vedfolnir gritar su nombre y luego, como un crujido en su interior, por un momento, su mente aisló el dolor. Mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba, Yuffie se perdió entre las hebras azules que ondeaban vibrantes en el lago. Energía pura, esencia de la vida. Bailaban, hermosas, hechiceras con túnicas azules, verdes y blancas. Susurraban ecos fantasmales, como los cantos de las ballenas. Era lo más bello que había visto jamás.

Unos brazos la sujetaron y la empujaron hacia la superficie. El oxígeno invadió los pulmones de Yuffie, que jadeante fue arrastrada por Vedfolnir hacia la orilla. El dolor era insoportable, su piel estaba quemada, ennegrecida y putrefacta, pero la oscuridad emponzoñada seguía ahí, bajo la carne, supurando una materia negra alquitranada y humo negro. Las gotas de agua sagrada evaporaban y quemaban la sustancia viscosa como si fuesen lenguas de fuego sobre su cuerpo. Pero no importaba el dolor.

—¡No! —gritó ella, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Vedfolnir—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame volver! ¡Aguantaré, puedo soportarlo!

El monje fahratí no escuchaba sus suplicas y seguía arrastrándola por la frondosa hierba, lejos del lago. La sustancia negra caía en las flores amarillas, mustiándolas al contacto y luego el líquido se evaporaba dejando muerte tras de sí. Vedfolnir luchó por mantener a Yuffie a su lado mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba.

—Yuffie, cálmate —le pidió Vedfolnir—, la Corriente Vital no te va a curar...

—¡No! ¡Si aguanto quemará la Corruptela en mí!

—La Corruptela no es como una mancha que se lava con lejía, Yuffie —las manos cálidas del hombre sujetaron el rostro de Yuffie y la obligaron a mirarlo—, sólo te matará.

Yuffie jadeó, dejando de forcejear entre los brazos del monje.

—Son fuerzas opuestas, como el fuego y el agua —dijo él, más calmado y suave ahora que ella se había tranquilizado—; ambas energías no pueden coexistir en el mismo espacio, y a su encuentro se destruyen, sólo sobreviviendo la más fuerte.

—¡Dijiste que me darías un camino! —le reprochó ella— ¡Sabías qué era yo, me prometiste una cura!

—Nunca te prometí eso, Yuffie —Vedfolnir se mostró autoritario, no aceptaría que Yuffie usará sus palabras en contra de él—. El _Camino_ es más que una vida, más que tu vida. Es un ideal. Tú lo viste, sabes de lo que te hablo. Pero no puedo prometerte una cura, porque no la conozco.

Yuffie sintió que las palabras de Vedfolnir la quemaban más que el agua sagrada:

—Si es así... si no hay una cura y sólo queda la decadencia, que las Aguas Sagradas me maten ¡No viviré siendo una Corrupta! —decidió, volviendo a luchar para zafarse de él.

Vedfolnir apretó molesto la mandíbula ante la afirmación de la cazamaterias, y en un movimiento desairado soltó a Yuffie, tirándola bruscamente al pasto.

—¿Y ya está, ése es tu espíritu luchador? —la desafió cuando Yuffie alzó la mirada hacia él. Tenía la misma sombra fría en su mirada que había visto en el campamento con los rehenes de SOLDADO.

Yuffie se esforzó por levantarse, sintiendo aún como la humedad del Agua Sagrada quemaba su piel.

—¡No quiero ser una Corrupta, prefiero la muerte! ¿Has visto alguno en su etapa más avanzada? ¡Se vuelven unos putos zombis! ¡Se comen a sus hijos y se arrancan a sí mismo la piel a tiras! ¡Pierden totalmente la cabeza! ¿Eso te parece vida?

—¿A esto vas a reducir tu existencia —Vedfolnir le cogió con brusquedad el brazo surcado con la oscuridad—, a un suicidio en el momento más decisivo para ti?

Yuffie frunció el ceño y se deshizo de su agarre, retándole con la mirada. Pero Vedfolnir siguió hablando:

—Yuffie, aún estás aquí. Tienes un espíritu fuerte, que no se doblega ante nadie, ni siquiera ante la oscuridad. Por eso permaneces, por eso luchas —se detuvo un momento, pasándose la mano por la boca, reflexivo. Luego señaló a las aguas sagradas detrás de él—. Tirarte a ese lago no va hacerte mejor de lo que eres ahora. Estás aquí —las manos grandes de Vedfolnir volaron desde el lago hasta el suelo del prado—, viviendo —las apretó en un puño—, peleando—y luego las colocó en su pecho, a la altura del corazón—, conmigo. Puedes tirarte a ese lago, si es lo que quieres. Ahora... ahora no me interpondré. O puedes invertir el tiempo que te queda en luchar por algo que merezca la pena, en dejar un mundo mejor que éste, o simplemente en vengarte, si eso crees que es lo justo y necesario. Y cuando llegue el momento, cuando no quede nada de Yuffie… entonces, entonces ya veremos.

En la cabeza de Yuffie se revolvían las palabras del monje, sin embargo la rabia la hizo mantenerse hostil ante él. Ante su actitud, por la cara de Vedfolnir cruzó, por primera vez, la duda y aunque abrió la boca con intención de seguir hablando, no articuló palabra alguna. Desazonada, Yuffie se dio la media vuelta para volver al campamento, dejándolo atrás.

Vedfolnir al ver alejarse, se sentó en el suelo, con las altas hierbas meciéndose a su alrededor. Quizás esta hubiera sido su primera derrota. Él sacudió la cabeza frustrando y habló sin dirigirse a nadie:

—Mis conocimientos y habilidades son limitados en comparación con los de los Antiguos.

Yuffie que había ya emprendido la subida de la colina, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la confesión de Vedfolnir y lo miró por encima del hombro; sentado en la hierba, el monje arrancaba briznas de césped con aprensión, parecía llenó de dudas, abatido. Yuffie sintió que su rabieta desaparecía al ver cómo se abría así ante ella. Suspiró y dejando atrás su orgullo, retornó sobre sus pasos para sentarse al lado de él. Éste le agradeció su compañía con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y le siguió hablando:

—Los Antiguos separaron la conciencia de la Corriente Vital en algún momento.

—¿La separaron?

—Sí, en Enneath y Kahoreth; la Corriente Vital y la Tierra Corrompida.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yuffie se quedó anonadada—. ¿Y por qué los separaron?

Vedfolnir negó con la cabeza con resignación:

—Desconozco sus razones.

—Pero eso quiere decir que de alguna manera los Antiguos podían controlar la Tierra Corrompida —supuso ella.

—Yuffie, esos poderes se perdieron con ellos —Vedfolnir se encogió de hombros.

Yuffie pudo apreciar cierta frustración en sus ojos azules. Se quedó pensativa un momento. Sonrió entonces, sabedora de un conocimiento que el monje no tenía:

—¿Y si tuvieras ese poder, si tuvieras una Materia Ancestral concebida por los Antiguos para poder controlar el flujo de la Corriente Vital? ¿Podrías curarme?

—Hum, puede —Vedfolnir se encogió de hombros—. Pero no tengo ese poder, Yuffie. Las únicas Materias Ancestrales encontradas fueron la Proto-Materia que desapareció con el Portador de Kahos, Meteorito que fue destruida junto con Sephiroth y Jovena y Sagrado, la cual ni yo creo capaz de poder controlar.

Yuffie negó con la cabeza, divertida y con el ánimo renovada.

—Está Yggdrasil.

—Nadie sabe dónde está, ¡ni siquiera se sabe si es real o un mito!

—No, no, ¡yo sé dónde está! —Yuffie agarró con entusiasmo el brazo del monje—. ¡Sé dónde está el templo de Utgard! ¡Vi su ubicación en unas Tablas Cetras de la WRO, está en el Continente de Norte, en los Yermos Gélidos!

Vedfolnir parpadeó sorprendido ante la revelación y Yuffie sonrió en un extraño regocijo de que por primera vez, ella era la que sabía dónde estaba el destino de ambos.

—¡Eres un Cetra —lo señaló con el índice del dedo—, no conozco a nadie mejor que al heredero de los Antiguos para usar esa Materia Ancestral y arreglar el mundo! ¡Y arreglarme a mí, claro! ¿Qué me dices?

Yuffie le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y Vedfolnir sonrió complacido.

—Está bien, Yuffie.

El sol se había alzado finalmente en lo alto del cielo y se derramaba sobre ellos como oro fundido. El día era tan perfecto como había prometido su hermoso amanecer. El cielo tenía un color azul intenso y sobre ellos, muy arriba, un halcón de caza trazaba círculos. El mar de hierba se cimbreaba y suspiraba con la brisa, el lago brillaba con la luz del sol, el aire le acariciaba cálido el rostro y Yuffie se sentía en paz.

Vedfolnir bajó al campamento para empezar los preparativos del viaje, dejando a Yuffie para que curase con tranquilidad las quemaduras del agua sagrada. La Corruptela era débil a poderes de esencia luminosa como Cura, pero se regeneraba a sí misma de manera natural, así que sólo tuvo que esperar. Prefirió hacerlo allí a solas, no quería que el campamento se enterase y sabía que Vedfolnir le guardaría el secreto. Poco a poco, aquella sustancia viscosa y negra comenzó a recomponerse hasta que su brazo volvió a estar intacto, con la piel blanca, tersa y suave, surcada por líneas negras. Suspiró decepcionada, pero no dejaría que eso destrozará su levantado humor.

Tapó las marcas vendándose de nuevo el brazo izquierdo y descendió corriendo por la colina hacia el campamento. La bajada era abrupta y rocosa, pero Yuffie trotaba como una potranca, y la alegría de la aventura era como una canción en su pecho.

Los soldados fahratís habían comenzado a levantar campamento y algunos hombres de aspecto temible recibían bendiciones de monjes de palmas azules y parecían despedirse de sus familias mientras se ponían en marcha los motores de un camión a remolque. El Fahratí Supremo, seguido como una sombra por el Coronel Les, daba indicaciones a los rostros azules.

Yuffie sólo pudo impresionarse de la organización tan eficaz que tenían los hombres de Vedfolnir: Ese mismo día partieron a la costa del Este. El peregrinaje era como un ejército en marcha. Siempre había exploradores por delante de la columna principal, divisando caza o evitando enemigos, mientras los jinetes de chocobo guardaban los flancos. Vedfolnir iba a la cabeza a pie, descalzo y solemne, atravesaba las altas hierbas valiéndose únicamente del apoyo de su báculo de miles de manos tallas sujetando la piedra lapislázuli. Yuffie había empezado la marcha con él a su lado y para el tercer día pensó que iba a morir de las ampollas en los pies. Echaba de menos su motocicleta.

Al final, en una parada que hicieron para descansar, Yuffie se acercó a uno de los chocobos sentados en el prado. Si seguía este ritmo hasta llegar al continente del Norte a pie se moriría a mitad de camino. Los chocobos estaban bajo la vigilancia del Coronel Les, pero ahora pastaban con cierta libertad por las praderas para descansar de sus pesadas armaduras. Yuffie pensó que no habría inconveniente con que se hiciese con uno.

El cohobo al verla acercarse, se agitó un poco en su sitio, pero Yuffie sacó una jugosa gysahl y la balanceó entre sus dedos delante de él. El chocobo fijó su atención en la verdura y grazno dulcemente para darle su aprobación. Yuffie sonrió y se la lanzó, y el chocobo la atrapó en el aire con el pico al instante.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que sí!—sonrió ella, acariciando su suave plumaje—. Eres un chocobo muy bonito, ¿cómo te llamas?

El animal graznó al terminar con la verdura y reclamó otra mientras olisqueaba entre las bosas corduras que llevaba atadas al cinturón y a su pernera. Yuffie se río, divertida ante el interés del chocobo. Se sacó otra y esta vez se la ofreció directamente de la mano, mientras ajustaba la montura de su lomo con la otra. Cuando montó sobre él, tiró suavemente de las riendas para que se alzará y el chocobo obedeció mansamente.

—Los chocobos son para mis hermanos jinetes —habló una voz carente de entonación. Yuffie se giró sobre el chocobo encontrándose al Coronel Les. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Yuffie lo escuchaba hablar; hasta ahora sólo había sido una sombra silenciosa y obediente de Vedfolnir.

Yuffie alzó la barbilla con mirada soberbia.

—Yo soy un jinete también —dijo a modo de provocación.

—Entonces ocupa tu puesto con los demás —ordenó el Coronel, sin más preámbulos—. En diez minutos te quiero en el medio flanco izquierdo.

Les dio media vuelta y se marchó sobre su chocobo.

Yuffie arrugó la nariz molesta con el resultado, pero cumplió con la instrucción a regañadientes. Cuando retomaron la marcha y el peregrinaje de los fahratís prosiguió, Yuffie asumió su posición a la mitad del flanco izquierdo con los demás jinetes. Desde esa posición, sólo veía las cabezas de los fahratís caminar delante y detrás de ella como copias de copias de unas copias. La multitud de pies, ruedas y chocobos levantaban una humareda que no dejaba ver mucho más allá, y el trote del chocobo era tan suave para mantener el ritmo que le costaba mantenerse despierta. Las horas pasaron y Yuffie sintió que se le agarrotaba el cuerpo.

«¡Por Leviatán! Llegó a saber que esto sería tan aburrido hubiera preferido seguir a pie con Vedfolnir»

Cuando pasaron por unas colinas onduladas, cerca de los cultivos en bancales de las granjas, Yuffie no aguantó más y se sorprendió a sí misma moviéndose mucho más deprisa de lo que había pretendido entre los fahratís, abandonando su posición. El chocobo cambió a un trote rápido y Yuffie sonrió. Los religiosos le abrieron camino sorprendidos y Yuffie puso al galope al animal, adelantando las filas de personas y vehículos hasta que se salió de la marcha, sobrepasando al propio Vedfolnir. El monje sonrió divertido al verla pasar veloz como una flecha.

Yuffie dejó atrás a los fahratís y sintió el viento golpeando su cara, galopando por los prados. El verdor la engulló. El aire tenía la fragancia de la tierra y la hierba. Yuffie los respiró y se echó a reír, feliz.

Se encontró con un río rápido, estrecho y traicionero en su camino. Era imposible desviarse y tampoco tenía espacio para detenerse. Una osadía la envidió y Yuffie espoleó a su montura.

El chocobo saltó las aguas como si volara y aterrizó violentamente al otro lado. Se detuvo a unos metros, aun trotando lleno de adrenalina. Yuffie bajó de la silla y premió al chocobo, esta vez con una verdura krakka, más cara pero sabrosa que las gysahl.

—Toma —le dijo— ¡Te la mereces!

Se quitó las botas de caña alta y sintió el suelo bajo los pies, enterrando los dedos en la tierra espesa y negra.

El Coronel Les cayó junto a ella, tan repentino como una tormenta de verano. Detuvo su chocobo con tal brusquedad que éste levantó la tierra fangosa con sus pezuñas, salpicando a Yuffie. Yuffie se la limpió de la cara con el dorso de la mano y miró retadora al SOLDADO. Éste sólo le devolvió la mirada desde su posición alta. Se lo notaba molesto por la actitud de Yuffie, pero ella no era una fahratí más a la que pudiera mandar, así que volvió a poner el chocobo en marcha, dejándola atrás.

Yuffie lo vio irse y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Miró hacia atrás para ver a los fahratís acercarse. Desde lo lejos, Vedfolnir sonreía de manera consentidora. Yuffie le devolvió la sonrisa a Vedfolnir con un gesto de cabeza y encaminó al chocobo por las colinas persiguiendo al Coronel. Empezó a fijarse en la belleza de las tierras que la rodeaban. Tras Yuffie la horda podía desgarrar la tierra, enfangar los ríos y levantar nubes de polvo asfixiante, pero ante ella los campos estaban siempre verdes y frondosos.

Tras atravesar durante días las enormes praderas del Valle de Adalia llegaron a la ciudad portuaria de Chaville, dedicada por completo al comercio. A diario se llevaban a cabo miles de negocios y transacciones marítimas en Chaville, así que fue fácil que los SOLDADOS fahratís infiltrados en Shinra se hicieran con un barco. Yuffie alzó la mano para protegerse de la luz del sol cuando levantó la cabeza para poder ver la extensión del buque de metal de Shinra que se mostraba imponente ante ella anclado al puerto. Ya sin subirse, sintió como el estómago se le removía. Por la pesada pasarela iban desfilando los fahratís de incognito; habían borrado sus huellas azules para no llamar la atención. El Coronel Les hablaba, conminatorio e inflexible, con el viejo alcalde de Chaville. Desde su posición Yuffie no lograba oír al Coronel, pero el alcalde parecía no querer inmiscuirse demasiado en la razón de su visita, así que rodeados de curiosos paisanos y pescadores, el buque zarpó sin muchos inconvenientes hacia el norte.

El trayecto en el mar era impresionante: El gran océano era tranquilo de transicionar, cuyas únicas líneas comerciales eran para cubrir las costas noroeste de los continentes del este y del norte. Debido a que estaba plagado de miles de pequeñas y frondosas islas, se volvía una zona complicada para la pesca. Además sus aguas estaban invadidas de enormes cachalotes y criaturas oceánicas. El buque atravesaba con cuidado rompiendo las placas de hielo y esquivando los islotes según se acercaban al Continente del Norte. El metal y acero de la estructura resonaban con la vibración como un monstruo marítimo. Yuffie, susceptible al mal del mar, se vio invadida por los mareos. Se había pasado todo el tiempo vomitando por la borda. Ya no le quedaba nada dentro y temió que acabaría expulsando hasta el intestino si seguía así. Se preguntó si alguien podría morir de vomitar más de lo que llevaba dentro.

«Por Leviatán, ¡no quiero morir así!»

Aferrada al pasamano del candelero, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con alguien.

Unas manos fuertes y cálidas la agarraron gentilmente por los hombros y durante un momento Yuffie pensó que se trataba de Vedfolnir; pero al darse la vuelta vio un rostro deformado y surcado por horribles y profundas cicatrices que la miraba desde arriba con la boca retorcida en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—¡Por Leviatán! —silbó ella midiendo con la vista el enorme talle del hombre— ¡Debes de ser hijo de un gigante al menos!

Era enorme, Yuffie no había visto en su vida a nadie tan gigantesco. Barret era un hombre grande y corpulento, pero aquel fahratí era capaz de cubrir el buque entero con su sombra. Apenas le faltaba un palmo para medir dos metros y medio, tenía hombros gigantescos y brazos gruesos como troncos de árboles. Sus orejas y rostro eran diminutos en comparación con la cabeza, de una frente amplia y plana. El pelo negro era fino y escaso y los diminutos ojos tenían un bonito color miel que le daban un aspecto bonachón en la mirada, casi oculta bajo las miles de heridas que surcaban su cara y su cuerpo. Yuffie reconoció las cicatrices como las que quedan tras una tortura o maltrato, de las heridas que no buscan matar. Tenía zonas de la piel ennegrecidas y duras como el cuero. Una en la mandíbula se veía especialmente profunda, una hendiduras que le partía la boca y brillaban cada vez que se movía.

El gigante sonrió, con el labio deformado de una manera que se vio aterradora

—Sefg di ozo utng —dijo el gigante.

—¿Qué?

—Sefg di ozo utng—el gigante emitía sonidos guturales, incomprensibles como los balbuceos de un bebé, sólo que más rasposos y secos.

—Aaah, sí, ¡bueno! —Yuffie dio una palmada y sonrió ampliamente—. Creo que tengo que irme a...

El buque tuvo otra pequeña sacudida y Yuffie sintió una nueva oleada de mareos. Sólo pudo girarse y vomitar por la cubierta.

Aun reponiéndose del mareo Yuffie fue levantada por los aires por las fuertes manos del gigante con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de una bala de heno. El hombretón la acunó contra el pecho enorme, apartándole el pelo de la cara con manos cariñosas. Despedía cierto olor a establo, pero no era desagradable. Tenía brazos grandes y musculosos, cubiertos de vello negro y cicatrices.

—¿Qué-qué haces? —Yuffie se sonrojó ante el trato y miró a todos lados esperando que nadie la viese en ese lamentable estado—. Suéltame, vamos, suéltame.

El gigante sonrió y volvió a balbucear en seco:

—Fhaila, Fhaila.

—¡Hagen! —se escuchó la exótica voz de la pescadora llamando al gigante—. ¡Ven aquí, aléjate de ahí!

La pescadora estaba sentada en un barril, cubierta de tantas capas de ropa y pieles que parecía una bola de pelo. Su piel rojiza, su baja estatura y su nariz recta la delataban como una mujer de Inkal, las cálidas y dulces tierras orientales del Continente del Oeste. Se había recogido la lustrosa melena que caía por su lado derecho en finas y apretadas trenzas y un muchacho rubio le rasuraba con una daga de brilloso filo la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Durante el camino de peregrinación hacia Chaville la pescadora se había dejado crecer el pelo para tapar el tatuaje de la mano azul que llevaba en la sien; a diferencia del resto de fahratís que simplemente se pintaban la huella con pigmentación de polvo, la pescadora se había tatuado con tinta la marca religiosa.

El gigante, que al parecer respondía al nombre de Hagen, corrió hacia la pescadora con Yuffie en brazos como si ésta fuese un juguete entre sus manos, sonriendo y emitiendo sonidos secos. Con cada pisada de sus enormes zancadas el metal de la cubierta rechinaba y Yuffie pensó que hundiría el buque él sólo si seguía saltando.

—Pero no con ella —musitó la pescadora, llevándose la mano a cara.

Yuffie bufó cuando Hagen se detuvo en seco delante de ellos: «Tampoco a mí me agrada esto». Hizo un gesto sutil para que el gigante la bajara y Hagen soltó algo parecido a un «Oh» como si hubiera olvidado la carga que llevaba en brazos; depositó suavemente a la cazamaterias en el suelo y luego soltó una enorme carcajada.

El rubio que estaba rasurando la cabeza a la pescadora también se le unió en humor echándose a reír. Limpió la daga de la espuma y guardó la daga con un giro de muñeca teatral en una funda de cuero colgada en el brazo. En su otro brazo llevaba otra daga gemela enfundada. Yuffie lo reconoció entonces: era el muchacho atractivo con el que había visto a Vedfolnir hablar la Noche del Lago, en el campamento fahratí. Se veía como el galán de una película, con el pelo rizado cayéndole sobre la frente y la barba bien afeitada. Tenía los ojos llenos de fuerza, de un verde esmeralda definidos por unas largas pestañas y finas cejas. Vestía varias capas de ropas holgadas de colores grises que disimulaban su cuerpo ágil como el de un gato y llevaba unas botas de cuero negro a juego con sus mitones y bufanda.

—Parece que le has gustado a Hagen —sonrió el rubio a Yuffie, y la pescadora le lanzó una mirada amonestadora que él ignoró—. Mi nombre es Damian —se presentó, luego señaló a la pescadora—. La encantadora dama que me acompaña es Risha —y después señaló al gigante—, y a nuestro querido Hagen parece que ya lo conoces.

Tras la presentación, Damian se cruzó de brazos y observó a Yuffie de arriba abajo. La cazamaterias hinchó el pecho, orgullosa. Yuffie era diferente al resto de mujeres, no era esbelta o curvilínea. Se había ejercitado tanto que borró cualquier atisbo de suavidad, era dura y angulosa, con las piernas nervudas y los pechos planos. Su cabello corto tampoco ayudaba a verla más femenina. Pero no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo y lucía orgullosa cada una de las cicatrices que se había ganado en combate con ropas ligeras y cortas, perfectas para no estorbar en la acción.

—Así que tú eres Yuffie Kisaragi —dijo con cierto tono adulador Damian tras analizarla—, no pensé que la Flor Blanca fuese a ser de mi edad.

Yuffie aceptó el cumplido socarronamente. Adoraba cuando usaban su apodo de cazamaterias. Sonrió sin poder ocultar el halago y posó las manos en las caderas de manera heroica.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró—; es impresionable que haya llegado tan lejos a una edad tan temprana.

—Ser una saqueadora no es ninguna hazaña —siseó fríamente Risha, levantándose del barril. Yuffie no se amenoró ante el ataque:

—Ya, pero llegar a ser la mejor del mundo sí lo es —dijo y se apartó el frondoso flequillo con altivez.

Hagen sonrió alegre, y las cicatrices en el rostro y en el cuello hicieron que se le torciera a un lado de la boca al soltar un «Ahj dhas zaff».

—¿Qué le pasa a _éste_? ¿Es... —Yuffie prefirió evitar decir la palabra _retardado_ así que reculó su pregunta—... mudo?

Risha enarcó las cejas, proyectándole una mirada fulminante con sus enormes ojos negros que le dio la misma sensación a Yuffie que si se tratará del mecanismo retráctil de una ballesta.

—En el circo donde lo encontré encadenado y enjaulado consideraron que un fenómeno de feria no necesitaba lengua para atraer al público —la voz de Risha estaba cargada de desprecio y Yuffie se arrepintió al instante de haberlo juzgado mal.

Ajeno a la tensión entre las dos mujeres, Hagen abrió la boca y enseñó su miembro cercenado; le habían amputado dos tercios de la lengua, dejándole sólo la parte rugosa que se unía a las amígdalas en una boca grande, seca y de dentadura incompleta y torcida. Al ver la cara de Yuffie, Hagen se rio con un sonido seco, sacudiendo violentamente los hombros. Con su enorme mano, casi tan grande como la cintura de Yuffie, abarcó toda la cabeza de la cazamaterias y despeinó cariñosamente su pelo.

—Ya, ya, ¡ya! —Yuffie tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para apartar la manaza de su pelo, todo revuelto encima de la frente. A pesar de eso, tenía que reconocer que el gigante le sacaba una sonrisa, aunque fuese tan feo.

Otra sacudida del buque y Yuffie se inclinó sobre sus rodillas ahogándose en arcadas. Vomitó sobre los zapatos puntiagudos de Risha.

—¡Mierda! —saltó hacia atrás, no es que hubiese mucho; había pasado casi veinticuatro horas sin comer, echándolo todo por la borda, no tenía nada que perder o sacar. Pero las arcadas no dejaron de llegarle

Risha arrugó la nariz asqueada. Estaba tan furiosa que Yuffie pensó que la acuchillaría ahí mismo con su tridente.

—Hagen —llamó Risha al gigante, ignorando a Yuffie como si ésta no existiera en su digna presencia—. Vámonos.

—¿Aoda? —preguntó el gigante entristecido y ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos —no había lugar a replicar. Risha se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, perdiéndose por la larga eslora en dirección al puente de mandos interior. Hagen dudo un segundo, balbuceó algo y se marchó siguiendo a la pescadora con largas y rotundas zancadas.

Damian suspiró y ayudó a reincorporarse a Yuffie.

—No le caigo muy bien —suspiró ella, sentándose en el barril donde había estado antes Risha.

—¿A Risha? —Damian rio—. No te inquietes, casi nadie le cae bien.

—Ya, bueno. No le vendría bien ser más amable —Yuffie sentía que su cabeza gritaba por el mareo—. Además, tiene mi vómito en sus zapatos, no debería ser tan petulante.

Damian volvió a reírse, sentándose a su lado:

—No es mala persona, ya lo verás. Sólo es difícil —se encogió de hombros—. Todos aquí lo somos de alguna manera, ¿no crees?

Yuffie sólo se quedó callada unos segundos pensando en ello. Entonces se acordó que aunque nadie en el buque llevaba ahora la palma azul, la Noche del Lago no había visto a Damian con ella tampoco.

—Oye, ¿tú no eres seguidor de Vedfolnir? —soltó sin más, pillando desprevenido al rubio.

—¡Hum! ¿Yo? Nah —negó Damian mientras se le escapaba una risilla contagiosa—, a mí me da igual todo el tema de los fahratí, ¿sabes? —Yuffie lo miró curiosa y él se encogió divertido de hombros—. Sólo estoy aquí por Tadeus.

—¿Tadeus?

—Mi hermano —Damian levantó la mano y señaló al tosco cazador de enmarañada melena de león que se movía con andares salvajes junto a una jauría de sabuesos que se enroscaban y ladraban a su alrededor. Llevaba un narval muerto de enorme cuerno colgado del hombre.

—¿Él es tu hermano? —Yuffie no podía creerlo, no había ninguna similitud.

Damian se río, divertido como si esperase la sorpresa de Yuffie. La cazamaterias supuso que al chico le gustaba crear esa reacción en la gente cuando mencionaba su parentesco.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió Damian—, yo soy el guapo de los dos. Pero si lo hubieras conocido de joven no pensarías lo mismo. Cuando yo era un niño y él tenía mi edad era un tipo realmente atractivo. Seguramente heredé de él mis genes —y le dio un empujoncito coqueto con el hombro a Yuffie y movió divertidamente sus cejas tratando de ser seductor. Yuffie se río y él siguió hablando—. Era muy educado y distinguido, practicaba "cinegética" —alargó la pronunciación de la palabra a modo de burla—, así es como llamaba mi familia a la caza ¿sabes? La caza para ricos.

—¡¿Ricos?!

—¡Sí! —Damian se estiró presumidamente —¡Éramos muy ricos! Como te dije, Tadeus no siempre fue... Bueno, ¡así! —y lo volvió a señalar, mostrando como su hermano desollaba al cetáceo. Entonces Yuffie pudo apreciar que la mirada de Damian se oscurecía por un momento—. Pero luego nuestra familia se metió en problemas, ¿sabes? Y mi hermano huyó conmigo. Él me protegió... Hizo lo que fue necesario para cuidarme. Así que... si él cree en Vedfolnir, a mí me llega para estar aquí.

Damian se quedó en silencio, y Yuffie no quiso preguntarle a qué se refería. Lo que le había dicho le sobraba para entender la lealtad que le profesaba a su hermano.

—¿Y qué hay del SOLDADO de PRIMERA CLASE, el tal Les...Les Jaeger? —preguntó Yuffie, aprovechando la simpatía que había entablado con el chico.

—¿El Coronel? —Yuffie asintió y Damian se quedó pensativo un rato y comenzó a rascarse el mentón—. Hum, no sé mucho de él, sólo que es un tipo intimidante. Fue de la Tercera Promoción de Shinra, la que siguió a "la de oro", ¿sabes? La de Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal. Después de la Tercera, fue cuando la Promoción de Oro desertó y los SOLDADOS de PRIMERA CLASE de Tercera Promoción comenzaron a desaparecer "misteriosamente". Luego, ya no volvió a haber más Sephiroths.

«¡Gracias a Leviatán!»

Yuffie había oído hablar de ello, soldados de élite de Shinra que desaparecían de pronto sin dejar rastro alguno. Había teorías de todo tipo, Cloud había comentado que enviaron a los Turcos a _retirar_ a todos aquellos que pudieran seguir el camino de Sephiroth, y que seguramente acabaron en cualquier otro escuadrón experimental de Shinra como lo fue Deepground. El amigo de Cloud, Zack, había sido uno de esos de Tercera Promoción _desaparecidos_ durante años en un laboratorio de Hojo, sometido a experimentos en el proyecto Jenova. Reeve llegó a sugerir que se rumoreaba entre los altos cargos que el presidente Shinra había ordenado colocar un chip a los SOLDADOS de PRIMERA CLASE de las siguientes promociones para freírles la cabeza en caso de insubordinación.

—Tengo el presentimiento —volvió a hablar Damian— de que el Coronel es el único que conoce realmente a Vedfolnir, ¿sabes? Es como si el Coronel estuviera totalmente sincronizado con él. No sé. No es necesario que Vedfolnir hable para que el Coronel haga las cosas, es su mano directa. Da cierto... miedo.

—Puede simplemente que su fanatismo raye la locura —sugirió Yuffie y Damian soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Vedfolnir es la representación de dios —escucharon de pronto una voz detrás de ellos. Yuffie y Damian sintieron que se les erizaba el pelo de la nunca cuando un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. Se giraron lentamente, pálidos, para ver como el Coronel Les clavaba sus torvos ojos en ellos—. Un fervor que no llegue a la locura es traición. Quien no quiere ver es más ciego que el que no tiene ojos.

Yuffie se sintió algo incomoda, recordando el intenso momento que habían compartido en la carpa. Pero cuando les alcanzó, se dirigió directamente a Damian y éste se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada:

—Tu hermano es un hombre sabio —le dijo—. Haces bien en seguirlo, Damian, pero no es suficiente; deberías aprender también de él y _entender_.

Les hizo un asentimiento a modo de despedida a Damian y se alejó. Yuffie y Damian lo siguieron cautelosos con la mirada hasta que estuvo lejos de sus vistas. Se miraron y se echaron a reír. La alegría de Damian era tan genuina que contagiaba a Yuffie. Le ponía de buen humor su presencia. Pensó que quizás podía encontrar en él una compañía amiga entre tanto religioso. No es que no entendiera la devoción hacia Vedfolnir, pero le resultaba espeluznante aquel comportamiento tan fanático.

El buque amarró en el Cabo de Hild, en el sur del continente. Llamado así por la legendaria bruja de las nieves que, según las leyendas, reinó sobre el norte en el pasado, Hild era una región esteparia de insistente niebla. Era la zona más concurrida por extranjeros debido a que servía como una de las principales vías de paso para llegar a la Ciudad de los Huesos, el asentamiento arqueológico más importante del mundo. Más allá, pocos se atrevían adentrarse al norte: La kilométrica franja verde que era el Bosque Dormido delimitaba las fronteras de Hild con la región de Iciclos y Modeoheim. Y después, el Gran Glacial donde se hallaba el Cráter del Norte.

Risha y Tadeus volvieron de la Ciudad de los Huesos, se había adelantado para investigar sobre la situación, confirmando que agentes de la WRO habían sido vistos en Modeoheim.

—La WRO está bajo la subvención de Shinra —explicó Yuffie—, lo más seguro es que usen Modeoheim como campamento para aprovechar las instalaciones científicas de Shinra ahí.

—¿Ellos también van detrás del templo? —le preguntó Damian y Yuffie asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Y si están aquí es que ya habrán deducido también su localización.

En la WRO apenas había visto las tablas Cetras en el tiempo que duró la conversación con Reeve y Rufus, pero Yuffie tenía buen ojo para los mapas, sobre todo los que conducían a Materias Ancestrales. Sostuvo, por lo que pudo interpretar, que el templo de Utgard estaría en la llamada Bahía Sumergida, en la zona del Gran Glacial.

—Es mejor que vayamos con sigilo, Vedfolnir —le dijo Risha mientras el monje daba de comer a una vaca. Estaban apostados en una llanura donde el ganado pastaba libremente—. Parte del grupo debería quedarse en la retaguardia mientras La Mano avanza.

—No —Vedfolnir desechó la idea como si fuese una locura—. Soy heredero de los Cetras, no tengo nada que esconder. Es legítimo que reclame Yggdrasil.

—Eso díselo a Shinra —insistió Risha.

—Risha tiene razón, Ved —decidió apoyar Yuffie. Risha volteó bruscamente hacia ella al escucharla hablar y frunció los carnosos labios, reprochándole su intervención con la mirada. Parecía que le desagradaba la cazamaterias incluso cuando ésta le daba la razón. Yuffie decidió ignorar su innecesario orgullo y se centró en el monje—. Seguro que estarán _encantados_ de entregar la Materia Ancestral al cabecilla de los Fahratí.

—No soy un _cabecilla_ —Vedfolnir parecía decidido y Risha resopló malhumorada:

—Sé consciente, Vedfolnir —dijo ella— ¡Has hecho estallar por los aires la muralla de Junon, y el banco estatal de Costa de Sol! Para ellos eres un incitador, ¡te detendrán en cuanto te vean llegar por el horizonte!

—Que tan sólo lo intenten —Vedfolnir acarició la cornamenta de la vaca y sonrió cuando ésta mugió golpeándole suavemente el mentón con el hocico.— No me esconderé en mi peregrinación hacia mi destino, no es ésa la imagen que quiero dar aquellos que lo han dejado todo para seguirme.

Risha volvió a resoplar, cruzándose de brazos.

Yuffie también suspiró colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza con gesto despreocupado mientras los escuchaba debatir. El aire del norte que bajaba desde el Archipiélago era fresco y revitalizador. Yuffie había descartado sus ropas habituales para vestir su doble capa marrón y blanca por encima de unos pantis gruesos y el jersey marrón largo con capucha de moguri. Risha y Tadeus se habían convertido en una suerte de bola de pieles de mapaches y zorros forradas de cuero de ciervo enroscadas sobre sus cuerpos musculosos. Damian, por su lado se divertía dejando escapar bocanadas de vaho debajo de su enorme bufanda negra y Hagen se había construido una chaqueta a base de empalmar y coser entre sí distintos abrigos; estaba hecho un cuadro con remaches de telas cosidas entre sí para dar cobijo a su enorme talla. Sentado en la húmeda hierba junto a la vaca, Vedfolnir seguía descalzo con sus ligeras túnicas azules y su holgado pantalón. A su lado, de pie y estoico, el Coronel Les vigilaba la situación sin dar sentencia, con su gabardina negra de SOLDADO por encima de un suéter de cuello alto de viscosa y una bufanda de borrego negro.

—Está genial eso de que quieras ir de frente, ¿sabes? —dijo Damian— pero implicaría un encontronazo con las fuerzas de la WRO. Y la WRO no es Shinra

—O al menos no cara la mayoría de la gente —susurró Yuffie sin que nadie la escuchase, dando una patadita a una piedra en el pasto. Vedfolnir parecía dispuesto a iniciar una guerra, pero Yuffie se le hacía un nudo en el estómago con solo la idea de encontrarse a Reeve directamente.

—Además la WRO ha ayudado a mucha gente: enfermos, emigrantes, pobres... atacarles a ellos implicaría atacar al pueblo también —añadió Damian.

Vedfolnir los miró fijamente y Yuffie temió que el monje descubriera sus más profundos miedos, pero al final pareció razonar los consejos de sus seguidores. No se le veía contento con la decisión, sin embargo accedió con un suspiró a la petición.

—Lo ideal sería evitar el acceso del norte —habló Tadeus entonces, tenía un tono de voz bajo y rasposo—. Atravesaremos el Bosque Dormido.

—No es buena idea atravesar ese lugar —Yuffie se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativa—. Como dicen los lugareños, aquél que se adentra en el Bosque Dormido sin haberlo despertado no vuelve a salir jamás de él.

—Tú lo atravesaste —gruñó Tadeus, restándole importancia a la leyenda.

—¡Bueno, sí! Pero no fue prudente desoír las historias —en aquella ocasión, parte del grupo se había adentrado en aquel bosque maldito esperando encontrarse únicamente monstruos y criaturas molestas, responsables de las desapariciones de los aldeanos que se adentraban en él. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Avalancha la leyenda era cierta. Hubieran quedados perdidos en la niebla y el tiempo por toda la eternidad si no hubiera sido por las habilidades musicales de Tifa—. Por suerte, un miembro del grupo usó el Arpa Lunar para poder atravesarlo.

—Bien —sentenció Tadeus—, pues ahora me tienes a mí. Y a mi hermano.

Yuffie arqueó la ceja y miró a los dos hermanos, muy seguros de esta afirmación. «Bien, confiaré en ellos».

Tomada la decisión, Vedfolnir miró al Coronel Les, quién veloz y eficaz, como era costumbre en él, se movilizó para cumplir los deseos del monje: el grupo quedaría en la región de Hild, marchando en pequeños grupos a distintas zonas del Gran Glacial para rodear la Bahía Sumergida y mantenerse en la retaguardia. Por el contrario, La Mano avanzaría a paso veloz para alcanzar el punto antes que la WOR.

Yuffie llevaba el suficiente tiempo con los fahratís para entender que _La_ _Mano_ eran los cinco miembros de confianza del Fahratí Supremo: Risha, Tadeus y su hermano Damian, Hagen y, por supuesto, el Coronel Les. Ellos eran «la mano que sujeta el corazón». Se preguntó entonces qué lugar tenía ella en esto. «¿Una mano de seis dedos?» bromeó para sí.

Caminaron a pie apresuradamente entre las llanuras y cubrieron kilómetro tras kilómetro rodeando las pequeñas aldeas esparcidas por la región para evitar llamar la atención, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, donde el bosque se volvía más espeso. Sólo el Coronel Les montaba en chocobo, tan diestro en su montura que pareciera que ese terreno de colinas escarpadas en abruptos ríos y arboledas había sido suyo desde siempre. El gigantón de Hagen cargaba con fardos y bultos con la fuerza de diez bueyes, siguiendo el ritmo de sus compañeros sin problema. Yuffie pensó que la fuerza de Hagen podría destrozar hombres hechos y derechos como simples balas de paja.

Cuando amaneció, el campamento fahratí en la costa había quedado muy lejos de la visión de La Mano. Yuffie sentía las piernas demasiado cansadas para continuar, pero no quería ser ella la primera en pedir para descansar. Miró a Damian a su lado al pasar cerca de un arroyo rodeado de pinos. Esperaba que el chico de rizos dorados fuese el más débil del grupo, pero éste le sonrió lleno de energía.

«¡Por Leviatán!»

Yuffie cogió aire para dar lo mejor de sí en aquel tramo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Vedfolnir y sus ojos azules, casi como si pudiera oír los pensamientos de la cazamaterias.

—Creo que es mejor que descansemos por ahora —dijo él—. Éste parece un buen sitio para detenernos.

Risha y Tadeus cercioraron la zona, desapareciendo casi al instante entre la naturaleza salvaje. Hagen posó su carga en el suelo con gesto aliviado e hizo tronar su ancha espalda mientras se marchó a dar un paseo, dejando que Damian y el Coronel Les montaran el campamento. Yuffie estaba algo incomoda al no saber qué hacer a continuación, instintivamente miró a Vedfolnir.

El monje se subió a un pedrusco alto en medio del arroyo. Sentado de rodillas, cerró los ojos y colocó las manos en su regazó para meditar. En cuestión de segundos parecía sumergido en un profundo trance espiritual.

Yuffie no quiso molestarle, así que se acercó a Damian y al Coronel tratando de integrarse. Mientras Yuffie segaba la hierba y retiraba ramas rotas para abrir un claro dónde poner las tiendas de lonas, Damian y el Coronel empezaron a desenroscas las tiendas de lona de los fardos. Al poco, el cazador regresó cargando enormes troncos de madera y comenzó a cortar leña con un un hacha.

Con las tiendas montadas, Yuffie sacó los víveres que guardaban y se acercó al arroyo para rellenar las cantimploras. Mientras el agua entraba dentro de las botellas, miró de reojo a Vedfolnir, quién seguía meditando.

«Éste era el reino de sus antepasados» pensó, «imagino que debe ser un sitio muy importante espiritualmente».

Los pasos atronadores de Hagen se acercaron veloces hacia el grupo sacando a Yuffie de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hehi, Hehi! —les decía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hagen? —sonrió Damian, apoyando su afilado mentón en el borde de madera de la pala. Tenía los rizos dorados pegados a la frente y la nariz llena de tierra; acababa de terminar de cavar el hoyo para la fogata que se haría con las ramas secas que había traído su hermano.

Hagen señaló con su rechoncho dedo el camino por el que había venido y soltó palabras incomprensibles para Yuffie:

—Ha-haif uj ihoj, ¡uj ihoj! —se rio—¡Hehehe, uj ihoj, vaho, vaho!

—Está bien, está bien —Damian actuaba como si entendiese al gigante —¿En dónde dices, por ahí? ¿Ahí quiere ir?

Hagen sonrió y pronunció algo parecido a un «sí» _._ Damian asintió y miró a su hermano. Tadeus estaba tirado apoyado en un tocón roto y parecía ocupado arreglando las plumas de sus flechas artesanales, así que simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano de aprobación a su aventura murmurando un tosco «cuidaos». Damian se volvió entonces a Yuffie y arqueó las cejas:

—¿Te vienes?

—Hum —Damian y Hagen la miraban expectante, y Yuffie sintió que negarse sería romper la ilusión a unos niños —Oh, sí, claro, claro.

Hagen soltó una carcajada aplaudiendo con las manos, y sin mucho cuidado alzó a Yuffie por encima de su cabeza y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus hombros alrededor del cuello.

—¡Aharahe!

—¿Qué?

—Agárrate —le tradujo Damian.

Y antes de que Yuffie tuviera tiempo de decir nada, el gigante hecho a correr ladera arriba, entre las escarpadas rocas y pinos. Yuffie se agarró fuerte de su cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras algunas ramas altas la azotaban al pasar. Aquella sensación le recordó la de montar una bestia salvaje. Se recordó a sí misma, a lomos de Nanaki, corriendo por la naturaleza virgen. En un momento, el gigante se paró en seco y Yuffie abrió los ojos encontrándose con lo que había creado tanta ilusión a Hagen.

—¡Vaya, sí que es bonito! —silbó Damian cuando llegó tras ellos. Tenía la respiración agitada y las manos sobre las rodillas. Mantener el ritmo del gigante no era sencillo.

Habían seguido el sendero del arroyo hasta el río, que bajaba formando una cascada por una caída limpia. Yuffie y Damian se asomaron, viendo que se trataba de un salto de dos metros de altura. Abajo, orillada en la ancha y profunda poza creada por la cascada, estaba Risha con su red sumergida en las aguas. Con movimientos suaves, la retiraba arrastrando los peces enmarañados y los colocaba en una cesta de mimbre.

Hagen gritó algo sobresaltando a Yuffie, y cuando ésta volteó a mirarlo se lo encontró totalmente desnudo y corriendo hasta el precipicio, para saltar a la poza. Al introduciéndose en las aguas, su inmenso tamaño creó un oleaje enorme que salpicó por completo a la pescadora al otro lado en la orilla.

—¡Hagen! —se quejó Risha sorprendida, apartándose el agua de la cara.

Hagen le había empapados las ropas y la cesta llena de peces fue arrastrada al interior de la poza. Algunos pescados habían logrado saltar y nadaban libremente para no regresar. Risha trató de recuperar la cesta introduciéndose en el agua cuando una segunda zambullida creó otro oleaje menos fuerte, pero que sirvió para desestabilizar por completo el cesto y perder todos los pecados.

De la superficie cristalina emergió una mata dorada de pelos.

—¡Está helada! —gritó Damian con los dientes castañeando. Tensó los músculos para acostumbrar a su cuerpo al frío. Los pies no le alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, aunque a Hagen el agua le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

—Sois imbéciles —sentenció Risha.

—¡Oh, vamos Risha! —Damian nadó unas pocas brazadas hasta acercase a Risha —¡Ven a divertirte!

Risha lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Me habéis estropeado toda la pesca. Ahora tendré que buscar otro sitio porque aquí ya no volverán —Damian sonrió juguetonamente pero no derritió el corazón de la mujer—: Cuando se reparta la cena, vosotros pagareis lo que falte.

Risha recogió el cesto y la red y salió del agua, temblando y empapada, para subir por el sendero que daba a la zona alta de la cascada. En el camino se cruzó con Yuffie que bajaba con las ropas de los chicos. Risha la miró, pero no hizo ningún gesto y siguió su camino. Cuando Yuffie llegó a la orilla de la poza natural, Damian y Hagen estaban jugando, salpicándose y persiguiéndose.

—¡Yuffie, vente!

Damian se tiró al cuello del gigante por la espalda para tratar de zambullirlo, pero éste lo agarró con su manaza y lo lanzó al agua.

Por la noche, cuando se acomodaron por fin en torno a la hoguera, calentaron unas enormes truchas al fuego. A pesar de sus amenazas, Risha había pescado suficiente para todos en otra parte del río. Yuffie saboreó los pescados hasta las espinas. Vedfolnir seguía en trance, y su porción de la cena, dorada al fuego, le esperaba al lado de la del Coronel.

—¿No cenas? —le preguntó Yuffie a Les. El SOLDADO estaba apartado un poco de los demás, con sus ojos siempre vigilantes sobre Vedfolnir.

—Puedes comerte mi porción —dijo, calmadamente.

—No me refería a eso —Yuffie se encogió entre sus capas y Hagen estornudó a su lado violentamente interrumpiendo a la cazadora.

—Es que sois imbéciles —volvió a repetir Risha mirando a los bañistas, que se apegaban a la hoguera tiritando del frío.

Tadeus se levantó tan sigiloso como un animal y se deslizó hacia la montaña de fardos para sacar un viejo violín, de un barniz rojizo que aún guardaba su intensidad y detalles que alguna vez fueron de exquisita artesanía. Se lo entregó a su hermano pequeño.

—Tócalo —espetó en su tono ronco y bajo.

Damian lo cogió entre sus dedos como si fuese una amante delicada y lo colocó bajo su barbilla mientras con la otra mano sostuvo el arco. Y después, los dedos del rubio se deslizaron por las cuerdas con elegancia y maestría, arrancando sonidos que evocaban la voz humana con la lengua del espíritu. Era una música vivaz, que entraba dentro de Yuffie y la inundaba de calor, de energía. Los rostros fríos y angulosos de sus compañeros se llenaron de sonrosadas mejillas y sonrisas tímidas, con las miradas centelleando en el fuego de la hoguera o la intensidad de las estrellas en el cielo. Tadeus, con su voz áspera alzó la voz para entonar una canción al compás de su hermano, eran una canción sobre Ra's al Kalih, el hijo prometido de Enneath que guiaría al pueblo elegido de los Irinfahrat hasta el reino de Agarth.

Hagen se levantó de golpe, como si el frío nunca hubiera entumecido su cuerpo, y sacó a Risha a bailar. La mujer se dejó arrastrar en giros y vueltas por el gigante, subida a sus enormes pies. Era la primera vez que Yuffie veía a Risha reír; tenía el rostro tan anguloso que le otorgaba el aspecto de estar siempre enfadada, incluso cuando estaba alegre. Damian bailaba alrededor de ellos al mismo tiempo que tocaba el violín, mientras sus rizos volaban por todos lados. Tadeus, sentado en el mismo tocón que había convertido en suyo, acompañaba su voz vieja y rota con un simple movimiento de piernas, mientras su cara se hundía en toda la salvaje marabunta de pelo rubio de su rostro.

Yuffie miró de nuevo a Vedfolnir. Aún en trance sobre aquel pedrusco, en torno a él las luciérnagas bailan también y las altas hierbas se mecían. Cuando Aerith se integró sola en la Ciudad de los Antiguos, Cloud la había encontrado también sumergida en un viaje espiritual. Después, Sephiroth la mató.

—Él estará bien —dijo el Coronel en confidencia—. Las fluctuaciones de energéticas aquí son intensas y poderosas. Le llevará un tiempo _volver_.

Yuffie lo miró. El fuego crepitante iluminaba sus ojos Makos con tonos cobres, pero incluso en él la melodía de Damian hacía efecto. Supo entonces que así despertarían al Bosque Dormido.

Pero al final de la noche, cuando los fahratís se retiraron a dormir, Yuffie no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Vedfolnir le había dicho en el lago. «No hay cura». Estaba predestinada a convertirse en un Corrupto, en volverse aquella criatura lastimera de los laboratorios de la WOR. «¿Acudiré a la llamada de la Oscuridad, a la Zona Cero?». Volvería con Nero, al Olvido dónde él la lanzó hacía cuatro años. Jugueteó con su medallón de Cancerbero mirando el cielo norteño tumbada a la intemperie bajos pieles de búfalo.

—Deberías ir a dormir —dijo Les, entregándole una pequeña taza de sopa humeante. El Coronel había mantenido viva la hoguera guardando el campamento, cuidando a Vedfolnir.

Yuffie asomó un brazo entre las pieles y aceptó la sopa, hecha con los restos desmenuzados de los pescados sobrantes de Risha. Dio un sorbo, mirando al SOLDADO con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué aún llevas el uniforme de SOLDADO? —se atrevió a preguntarle por fin.

—Porque soy SOLDADO.

—Pero eres... faharatí —dijo ella.

—Se pueden ser dos cosas a la vez. A veces hasta tres o cuatro.

Yuffie examinó el rostro del hombre, esperando encontrar algún atisbo que le indicase si bromeaba al respecto, pero su expresión era tan neutra como todos los SOLDADOS de PRIMERA CLASE. «Seguramente les darán un tutorial de cómo ser unos tipos duros» pensó dando otro sorbo de la sopa.

Entonces sus sentidos se dispararon; un momento en el que pareciera que la naturaleza entera guardara silencio. Yuffie se puso en guardia y miró al Coronel, quien ya tenía la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su cimitarra y se desplazaba sigilosamente hacia Vedfolnir para protegerle. Los ojos Makos del soldado indicaron a Yuffie un lugar entre las altas hierbas cercanas a una arboleda.

Yuffie afinó sus sentidos, tratando de escuchar por encima del silencio. Las hierbas se agitaban, pero no era el viento. Una respiración ronca. Olor a electricidad condensada.

—¡Es un vlakorados! —advirtió al Coronel.

De las altas hierbas emergió un dragón de granito y cobre, con una cresta de aristas afiladas y brillantes que recorrían su columna vertebrar y cola hasta terminar en un mazo acristalado en la punta del apéndice.

—¡Glacial! —el Coronel apuntó con su cimitarra hacia el vlakorados y su Materia brilló intensamente en Mako. Una inmensa zona glacial se formó alrededor del dragón carmesí, atrapándolo en un ataúd de hielo. Les sonrió satisfecho.

—¡La magia elemental no sirve! —advirtió Yuffie.

Las capas de hielo se resquebrajaron y el dragón se deshizo de su prisión mágica sin ninguna herida física o espiritual. El Coronel maldijo al ver como sus recursos energéticos habían bajado inútilmente.

El vlakorados embistió hacia ellos erguido y lanzó un zarpazo con largos brazos. Les detuvo las garras interponiendo el filo de su cimitarra. Yuffie se movió detrás del SOLDADO para atacar al vlakorados, pero el dragón balanceó su pesada cola haciendo un barrido que lanzó a Yuffie y a Les por los aires.

Yuffie cayó violentamente sobre el arroyo, probando el lodo y la piedra. Se quedó sin aliento y jadeó hasta que al fin consiguió respirar. Tenía la ropa empapada y el agua helada le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tratando de localizar al Coronel. Les había aterrizado en la orilla embarrada, y se movía resbalando por la superficie hacia Vedfolnir, quien subido al pedrusco seguía sumido en su trance.

—¿Qué ocurre? —de sus carpas de lona salieron los demás, preparados para la acción.

—¡Joder! —Damian parpadeó sorprendido al ver al dragón de dos metros, erguido sobre sus cuartos traseros y rugiendo ferozmente.

El vlakorados se agazapó sobre el suelo al ver a los nuevos enemigos, apuntando hacia ellos dos inmensas protuberancias que sobresalían de sus hombros como cuernos robustos y afilados. Tembló agitadamente y chispas de electricidad comenzaron a condesarse en su cola y saltaron de arista en arista por su espalda. Finalmente disparó por los cuernos de sus hombros un enorme rayo eléctrico hacia los fahratís.

—¡Cuidado! —el grupo se dispersó rodando por el suelo y el campamentos estalló con el rayo, comenzando a arder las lonas y los fardos.

Tadeus lanzó sus enormes flechas sobre el vlakorados, pero estás se partieron o rebotaron ante las duras escamas de granito rojo. Como respuesta, la mandíbula del vlakorados se abrió violentamente hacia el cazador y el tridente de Risha se interpuso bloqueando los colmillos afilados de la bestia. Tadeus aprovechó esto y recargó su arco para volver a disparar. El vlakorados se echó hacia atrás en un rugido lastimero cuando una de sus flechas se clavó en sus encías. Apretó la mandíbula y la flecha se rompió.

Hagen tomó impulso; con su inmenso tamaño a la altura del dragón, hizo un bloqueo que lanzó al vlakorados al suelo.

Desde su posición, el dragón movió su cola hacia arriba y la dejó caer pesadamente hacia el Hagen, clavándole su mazo de aristas de cristal en la espalda al gigante. Hagen gritó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras sangraba. El vlakorados volvió a alzar su mazo pero, esta vez, las manos de Hagen atraparon la cola, deteniendo el ataque y exponiendo su parte interna. Iba a golpeársela cuando el dragón volvió a rezumbar un impacto eléctrico, que expulsó a Hagen varios metros a distancia.

El vlakorados se incorporó velozmente, pero Risha lo acometió con su tridente, alejándolo de Hagen. Tadeus lanzó nuevas flechas sobre su espalda y el vlakorados respondió azotando su cola.

Damian se colocó en frente deteniendo el ataque con un escudo mágico. La esfera dorada vibró intensamente al recibir el mazo de aristas de la cola.

—¡Vete, sal de aquí! —gritó Tadeus a su hermano. Damian, manteniendo el escudo con toda su atención, miró molesto a Tadeus.

—¡No!

El mazo de la cola volvió a descargar todo su poder en el escudo y éste chirrió en sus últimos estertores de magia.

—¡Márchate! —Tadeus agarró por las ropas a Damian y lo arrojó lejos de él y del combate. Luego se volvió y se enfrentó a aquel monstruo gigantesco.

Damian rodó por el césped. Frunció el labio dolido por el gesto de su hermano mayor. Cogió las dos dagas de sus brazos, una con cada mano, y activó sobre ellas dos Materias de apoyo. Finalizado los hechizos, echó a correr con las armas dirigidas hacia las robustas piernas de aquella cosa.

El vlakorados estaba enzarzado en la batalla; golpeaba a sus enemigos con las garras mientras los mantenía a distancia haciendo barridos con la cola. Entonces Damian apareció en la escena. Impulsado por su Materia de apoyo, saltó traspasando el barrido de la cola y corrió por su espalda hasta que estuvo a la altura de la nuca. Cogió fuerzas y clavó los cuchillos sobre la piel escamada. La magia que imbuía a las armas sirvió para romper su coraza y atravesarle la piel al dragón. El vlakorados gimió dolorido en respuesta, y se sacudió violentamente tratando de deshacerse de él. Damian se garró fuerte a sus cuchillos incrustando en la carne, y el dragón chispeó en electricidad, electrocutando a Damian que cayó al suelo pesadamente.

—¡Hermano! —oyó la voz de Tadeus.

El vlakorados rugió y se posicionó encima del rubio, quien dolorido apenas pudo incorporarse. El dragón abrió sus fauces y se abalanzó hacia él.

—¡Gravedad! —gritó una voz.

El dragón se alzó en el aire, atrapado por una esencia oscura y viscosa de la que no lograba deshacerse. A lo lejos, Yuffie brillaba rezumbado una magia extraña y desconocida para los fahratís. La cazamaterias ya se había enfrentado a un vlakorados con Avalancha y habían tenido que huir para no morir. En Gold Saucer se habían encontrado que Dio tenía un vlakorados como mascota para el coliseo de Battle Square, aún más poderoso que el salvaje que se habían encontrado en las tierras de Hild. Dio les rebeló que aquellos dragones carmesí sólo eran vulnerables a dos tipos de Materias. Yuffie se había hecho con las dos.

—¡Destrucción! —soltó toda la magia acumulada hasta ahora y su Materia Maestro brilló intensamente en corruptela.

La energía sobrenatural se extendió sobre el cielo desgarrado la esencia de todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y colapsó alrededor del dragón. Miles de tentáculos oscuros atravesaron su cuerpo, desgarrándolo hasta reducirlo a una pulpa de masa y sangre. Sus vísceras estallaron y cayeron encima de todo los fahratís como un huevo crudo partido en dos, bañándolos de rojo.

Llenos de restos de dragón y totalmente estupefactos, estos miraban a la cazamaterias ojipláticos.

Yuffie respiraba agitadamente, era incapaz de sostenerse en sus temblorosas piernas. Iba a derrumbarse cuando las manos del Coronel la sostuvieron por detrás. Les cargaba con uno de sus brazos a Vedfolnir.

—¡Vedfolnir! —Risha salió de su estupor al ver al monje inconsciente, pero el Coronel Les la tranquilizó al instante.

—Sigue en trance —dijo.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?! —bramó Tadeus, levantando a su hermano con brusquedad del suelo—. ¡Te dije que te marcharas!

Damian se zafó violentamente de Tadeus, y sus ojos verdes brillaron incandescentes en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Pues no actúes como tal —Tadeus se acercó intimidantemente a Damian y lo acusó con un dedo en el pecho—. Casi logras que te maten.

—¡¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer?! —inquiero él. Tadeus masculló algo y le dio la espalda, pero Damian lo rodeó para encararle de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio para encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Tú también te exponías... ¡Todos nos exponemos en esto!

—¡No! —Tadeus interrumpió a su hermano agarrándolo violentamente por la cara con las dos manos, hasta que sus frentes chocaron entre sí y sus rubias melenas se entrelazaron. Las palabras eran finuras que al cazador le costaba expresar, por lo que, sin soltarle, acarició sus sonrosadas mejillas con los pulgares y dijo—: No vuelvas a exponerte así.

Lo soltó y se marchó hacia los restos del campamento, enfurecido. Yuffie, sostenida aún por el brazo del SOLDADO miró a Damian arrugar la nariz y limpiarse rápidamente un ojo mientras buscaba sus cuchillos por el alto pasto.

—Lo mejor —empezó a hablar Risha— es que continuemos hacia el Bosque Dormido. No podemos perder el tiempo.

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Quinto capítulo, ¡y va avanzando! A partir de aquí la aventura ya empieza a coger forma, al menos eso espero jaja._

 _Siento si voy tan lenta, realmente "novelizar" todas las ideas en mi cabeza es una tarea que me requiere tiempo, y más si hay que ajustarse a las obligaciones del mundo real. Por eso vuestros mensajes y comentarios de apoyo son un tesoro para mí, me llenan de energía y alegría para seguir con esto. ¡Muchas gracias a todos vosotros!_

 _Así que los comentarios, críticas, preguntas o cualquier cosa son bien recibidos en la cajita de reviews, que ya sabéis que me encanta leeros y saber que os gusta este fic._

 _¡Un beso muy grande y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Modeoheim_ _es una localización canon añadida en el juego de Crisis Core._ _El_ _Valle de_ _Adalia, la ciudad portuaria de_ _Chaville_ _, el reino de Inkal o las tierras norteñas de Hild son localizaciones inventadas para el fic y darle más expansión al mundo._


End file.
